Kingdom Hearts 2
by TwilightTownGirl16
Summary: RoxasXoc. Sora is in a deep sleep from Namine. Roxas doesn't know he's Sora's nobody! But who is this New Keybear? What is she searching? Will she help Sora and his friends save Kingdom Hearts as she looks for Roxas? R&R - Under Construstuction right now
1. New Girl in Twilight High

Kingdom Hearts 2

Is this a dream or reality? I search for these answers, but where can I find these answers?  
Do I live in a fantasy? Or is there a world for me to understand? I'll find these answers to the end of my dreams and Imagination - Andi

A scattered dream is like a far-off memory, A far-off memory is like a scattered dream I want to line the pieces up- yours and mine - Sora

"ROXAS COME ON WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" yelled Hayner waiting for Roxas at main door. Roxas ran up to him with his black backpack.  
"Let's go and hurry" said Hayner running with Roxas to History class.

Roxas slide to the door and stopped with Hayner right behind him and opened the door. A lady had to be in her 50's her white hair tight in a bun and dress was what looked strict as the lady's face, her green eyes glared at Roxas and Hayner which made them a little uncomfortable at the way she looked at them like flies that were going to be swatted.

"Well it is so glad to have you in class, Roxas and Hayner you may sit in the two seats in front" she snapped at them.  
Roxas looked and saw a fourteen year old tall, thin, sporty girl with her dark brown hair with blonde highlights in a high ponytail slightly at her left side. Her dark mud brown eyes looked at him and Hayner with alittle curiosity as Roxas and Hayner sat down in their seats with one empty seat.

"Now class this is a new girl here who's from Hollow Bastion and that's welcome her" said the teacher smiling at her like if there was no interruptions.

"Will you introduce your self please" the teacher asked sitting in her desk.

The girl, her arms crossed, her eyes wondering around the class.

"Hi I'm Andi as Miss Lisa said I'm from Hollow Bastion, I just moved here in Twilight Town yesterday and so that's it" she said looking at the class and sat down next to Roxas.  
Miss Lisa and the class applauded.

"Now class this is what will be learning today blah, blah, blah, blah".

Andi looked at her notebook and grabbed her pencil and started doodling on it.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah..." as the teacher went on what they were learning.

As soon when Andi finished her doodling the bell rang. Everyone scrabble their stuff as Andi had and ran out of the door. "Well she was in a hurry" said Hayner looking at Roxas.

"I can't believe someone from Hollow Bastion would come to this town and this school can you Roxas?" asked Hayner.

"Well she did so there's your answer" laughed Roxas.

"I'm serious Roxas"

"So am I Hayner" answered Roxas walking through the halls.

"Of course, she sure didn't look like she lived there from what she was wearing"

"Hey where's Falcon?" asked Roxas hoping it would change the subject about Andi.

"Oh Where is? Oh yeah she she's suppose to meet me at my locker come on let's go" said Hayner smiling.

'Thank you' thought Roxas.

"Hey new girl go back where your from, you don't belong here and never will" said a girl from a group of girls. Andi faced her locker.

"Yeah and those cloths you wear what's the matter did your clothes blown up" giggled one of the girls in the group. Andi didn't flinch.

"Oh look she's so pathetic that she thinks her locker is so cool, maybe she'll start making friends with it" said the girl again. Andi slammed her locker door and looked at the girl and the groups there were three blondes and one had black hair that stood in front.  
"Why don't you stick you nose up in the air to someone else who cares" snapped Andi glaring at the Black haired girl. Her hair was down and wore a white blouse and a short light blue skirt. She was very thin sickly looking as the rest of them.

"Come on surfboard"

Andi punched her in the nose the girl fell backwards from the punch. Andi grabbed her blue messenger bag and walked away from the drama that was going to happen. Andi walked to her next class. As school ended for the day.

"Hey Roxas, earth to Roxas" said a black headed girl her arms wrapped around his arm.

"Oh sorry Falcon" said Roxas looking at her.

"Your think of that new girl aren't you" said Falcon with a sly smile.

"No Falcon I'm not" answered Roxas quickly.

"Sure your not I saw you checking her out" said Falcon.

"Shut up Falcon" hissed Roxas making sure no one trying to listen in.

"Fine but I notice that you like her, so stop pretending" said Falcon walking in front of the boys.

"Oh yeah Hayner your head needs to be up here to get outside without it getting hit by the door again honey" said Falcon not looking at Hayner.

Roxas laughed. Hayner looked annoyed.

"Well what do you want to do now?" asked Hayner now outside of school.

Falcon went through her bag and grabbed her soccer ball.

"Soccer anyone?" Falcon asked as she held the ball out and her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure" said Olette and Pence walking behind Roxas and Hayner.

"Alright" said Hayner.

"Count me in" said Roxas smiling.

"First lets put our bags up at are hideout first" said Pence.

Everyone agreed and went to the hideout. Andi walked out of school and grabbed her skateboard and skated out home...


	2. Two Different Lives

Have this feeling inside me,  
like is this fantasy really real of not?  
I want to find the answers of it, mine and yours - Andi

Andi skated slowly home from school, hoping not being ask "How's school?" subject. Grabbing her skateboard and hooking it and puts it over her shoulder as she walked. She pushed her strand of hair out of her high ponytail behind her ear and blew her bangs out of her face**.**_** I hate this **__**place!**_ She thought angrily. She kicked a can that was on the side walk. Picked it up and throw it away.

"ROXAS PASS IT!" yelled Hayner running next to Roxas.

Roxas passed it to Hayner. Roxas ran up close to the goal.

"HAYNER!" yelled Roxas.

"I'M ON IT!" yelled Hayner kicking it to Roxas.

Roxas goals! Hayner whoops in victory and dances with Roxas as the scored. (It's a inside joke from me and AlexMasters them doing the dance from Balto that the bears do) Falcon growls and looks at Pence. "PENCE WHAT HAPPENED TO BLOCKING THE BALL!" yelled Falcon. "Um…sorry" said Pence cowering from Falcon.

"Andi, you're going to have to get use on living here" said her mother.

"I DON"T WANT TO!" yelled Andi

"I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" continued Andi.

"Well Andi you need to learn that this is your home now" snapped her mother.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS MY HOME! THE REASON WHY I HAD TO MOVE HERE IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Andi pointing at her mom.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" yelled her mother angrily.

"Be happy too, that's the smartest thing you've done since I got here" Andi snapped.

"FINE, YOU CAN STAY UP IN YOUR ROOM, NO DINNER!" yelled her mother.

"FINE!" yelled Andi running upstairs slamming the door.

********  
"Falcon stop yelling at Pence, it's not he's fault that were just good" said Hayner smirking.

"Shut up Hayner" snapped Falcon.

Falcon cools down a little and walks up to Hayner and flaps him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Falcon" whined Hayner.

"Shut up, don't be such a baby" said Falcon crossing her arms.

Hayner looks at her and smiles like he had the greatest day in his life.

"Yes Falcon"

Falcon smiled and giggled.

"Ok knock it off" said Olette looking at them.

Falcon uncrossed her arms and Hayner looked at Olette in disgust as she ruined his good day for Falcon to play some attention.

"We're not doing anything" said Hayner

"I know, you say that all the time" muttered Olette under her breathe.

Andi lay on her bed throwing and catching the soccer ball. Her lose dark brown blonde highlighted hair all over her pillow. _**They will never understand! I hate them!**_ She thought yelling at herself. She grabbed the ball and put it down at her bed and put her hands on the back of her head and looked at her room. It had Soccer Tournament, Movie Posters, pictures and some art ones of the beach at Hollow Bastion with her and her Soccer friends and pictures on her mirror that survived that horrible day. Her red messy keyboard standing near the dresser on its stand with scattered lyrics on it, she guessed was brought up from her father when she was at school. Her walls that were painted like the sunset outside and stars glued on the ceiling. "What a day" she muttered looking around in her room.

She got up from her bed and put a hair tie in her hair in a bun and leaned over to grab her bag, placing it on the bed and started studying.  
*******

"Ah man it's getting dark, come on we better get home" said Hayner.

Roxas, Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Falcon said goodbyes and went separate ways. Hours past

"Hello Roxas how was your day" asked a middle age women, her blue eyes of curiosity, pushing back her wavy blonde hair out of her face. "Great mom" said Roxas grabbing leftover pizza and a plate and put it in the microwave, "Good so how is your friend Hayner" she asked scrubbing the counters. Roxas grabbed his now warm pizza.

"Fine" he answered running up stairs to his room.

"GOODNIGHT ROXAS!" yelled his mom.

"YEAH, NITE!" yelled Roxas and shut the door behind him.

Sitting on his bed looking out his window, Roxas sighed. _**School again**_ he thought as he finished his pizza. Roxas put the plate on his desk and flopped on his bed and groaned; changed into his pjs and shut off the light and fell asleep.

Andi's eyes felt like they were held by toothpicks. As she looked out her window it was dark out. She slammed her books and pulled on her light blue t-shirt and pjs pants, turned off the lights and laid in bed with the radio playing._ I'll try but it is so hard to believe, I'll try but I can't see what you see, I'll try...  
_Andi soon dozed to sleep.

To be continued...


	3. Even a Nobody needs saving

Chapter Three

**BUZZ!..BUZZ!...BUZZ!..SLAM**! Andi slamming her fist on the alarm snooze button.

"Stupid alarm clock" she muttered under her breathe and pulled her arm to the bed.

"ANDREA, SCHOOL!" yelled her mother. Andi groaned and put the pillow over her head.

"NOW!"

Andi quickly got up and walked to the mirror. Looking at her bed hair as it laid on her shoulders, her eyes blood shot. She walked to her dresser and grabbed her clothes muttering as walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Roxas, come down for breakfast" said his mom next to the closed door.

"Coming" answered Roxas drying his hair with a towel. Hearing footsteps from the stairs again, He came out with no shirt on (Yeah!) walking to his room and grabs his shirt and puts it on as he went down stairs.

"Hi mom" said Roxas grabbing a piece of toast smiling at her.

"Hey sweetheart" she answered smiling at him back.

"ROXAS WHERE'S MY PAPERS!" yelled his father.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR PAPERS DAD" yelled Roxas eating a piece of his toast.

As Andi finished getting ready for school she walked to the door and skateboarded to school. Andi looked and noticed a group that she saw playing soccer yesterday standing there by the school doors.

"HEY ROXAS" yelled a blonde spiked hair boy giving a high five to another blonde spiked hair boy that had to be Roxas.

"Hey Hayner" said Roxas going up to the blonde hair spiked boy, he wore baggy army pants and black shirt with a white sleeveless jacket.

Roxas wore a red and black shirt and blue jeans. Andi rolled her eyes _**Oh brother**_ she thought. As she stopped her skateboard and picked it up and holding it, walking up to the school doors to her beat-up locker. She opened her locker throwing her bag inside. Since she wasn't far from any of her first three classes; Andi grabbed her notebook and her first class school book and closed it walking down the hall to her first class.

"Give me your mummy!" ordered a big blonde hair boy with his two flunkies behind him.

"I don't have any Seifer!" answered Roxas pinned to the lockers with his locker open.

"Fine then" said Seifer smirking and throws Roxas in his locker and slams the door.

"HEY LET ME OUT!" yelled Roxas banging on his locker.

"Anyone please" he pleaded still banging. People laughed as they walked off to their classes as some even crowded to the locker insulting him. "Man I hate to be that loser" giggled a black haired girl with a white bandage on her nose as she walked off with her group.

A crowd kept gathering, laughing at Roxas' banging and his pleading. Andi looked at the crowd as she was about to pass it, she started hearing banging notices from a locker and someone pleading to let them out and laughter from the group. She tries to push through the crowd to get in front of it. As she managed to she looked more closely. "PLEASE SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" said a voice. Andi walk in front of locker turning to the crowd.

"GO LEAVE THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE" she yelled and glaring at the crowd. The crowd groaned and complained as they walked off to their class. Andi turned to the locker it was quiet.

"How stupid are you?" She asked banging on the locker.

"What do you think I put myself in here?" the voice asked banging back at her angrily.

Andi didn't answer the question but proceeded to rattle the locker and trying to find the right combination. The voice sighed banging on the locker, which Andi guessed it was his head "Go to your left then 3 times down" the voice said.

Andi followed what the voice said and opened the locker. Then noticed it was the boy she saw earlier Roxas.

"Oh it's you" she snapped and slammed the locker leaving him inside as it locked.

"Hey wait please!" he pleaded. Andi stopped turning her head, sighing and walked back to the locker. She leaned on the locker giving the hint that she was still there.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked.

"You exist"

"Well that's a stupid reason, with a capital 'S'"

"Wait you're the new girl here" he continued.

"Wow you are smart, blue eyes" she said sarcastically leaning on another locker beside him.

"Can you please let me out" he pleaded.

Andi didn't answer, keeping quiet as she fought with herself on the discussion.

"Great she left" he muttered hitting the locker.

"I'm still here"

She opened the locker and looked at him as he walked out, He looked kind a charming and cute to her when she saw him in person, not what she saw earlier outside the school or the park. "Thanks" he smiled at her as he shut his locker behind him; Andi felt a warm feeling from his smile that seemed welcoming to her. Then looked at a group of three looking at her or at least it did. She guessed they didn't like this kid and asked "What class are you going?"

"Science, Why?" asked Roxas looking at her, her dark brown, blonde highlighted hair in a spiked bun; wearing plain blue tank top, light blue jeans, silver and white run-down tennis shoes, blue and silver fingerless gloves. "Same class I'm going, I thought I meant as well walk with you, so I don't have to keep getting you out of lockers" she answered. "Oh yeah" said Roxas blushing with embarrassment. She looked at him, smiled and they both started walking to class together.

"Andi" she said.

"What?"

"Andi, that's my name" she answered smiling at him.

"Oh, Roxas" he smiled back at her.

"I know I saw your friend calling you earlier" she said.

"Oh"

Roxas looked at her, as if he wanted to know more on why this girl cared so much. **'**_**Why am I asking myself this?'**_ he thought asking himself. "Well here we are" she said as her smile turned to a cold blank expression, her eyes that was soft and caring turned to insecure and hatred as if she were masking herself from everyone else around her. _**'Strange Girl'**_he thought as he went to sit at his desk with Hayner, Falcon and the gang. Andi sat in front of the class and started reading her Science book.

"Hey where were you? And walking with the new girl?" whispered Hayner.

"I'll tell you guys later?" muttered Roxas.

"Good morning class" greeted a twenty's aged man.

"Good Morning Mr. Jones" answered the class.

"Today we are going to have a pop quiz, I'll pass the questions you don't start until I say you can" said Mr. Jones looking over his class of teenagers. He passed around the papers to everyone, sat near his desk. Andi put up her Science book and looked at the questions on the paper, the whole class held their pencils ready to answer the questions. "Now start" said Mr. Jones leaning on his chair and putting his feet up on his desk.

The whole class started writing and reading the questions. After the next 20 minutes Roxas heard someone getting up he looked up and saw it was Andi taking her paper and putting it on Mr. Jones's desk. She sat back down in her chair and picked up her book and read. Roxas waited before taking his eyes off her. But knowing she wasn't going to do anything, he went back to his questions. Roxas was the 5th person to get done. He sat in his chair kept quiet. **'**_**She must study hard or either really smart to get it done that fast' **_he thought looking at Andi, trying to figure her out. As soon everyone was finished Mr. Jones stood up.

"Now I only have you for only 2 minutes of your time so I-"

The bell rang and everyone ran out of class. Roxas stopped and waited at the door looking at Andi.

"Roxas come on" said Pence looking at him.

"I'll catch with you guys in a few minutes" said Roxas not looking away from the classroom.

"Well ok, see you in Math class" said Hayner walking with the group leaving Roxas behind.

Roxas looked in the classroom, he found Andi was just closing her book and walking up to Mr. Jones's desk. "Anything I need to study for Mr. Jones?" She asked him holding her book in two hands in front of her.

"No Miss Andi but thank you" said Mr. Jones

"Ok? Thank you Mr. Jones" she said and walked off.

She looked and saw Roxas. Her eyes still insecure and full of hatred, just stared at Roxas, "What do you want?" she snapped not taking her eyes off Roxas.

"Waiting for you" answered Roxas looking at her.

"I can walk by myself thanks" she said rudely. Roxas was taken back, but ignored her.

"Well I just thought I'd wait for you and walk you to your next class" said Roxas nervously.

"Thanks, but no thanks I don't need it" she said and walked off.

'_**I don't understand her, how she was so nice to me then the next she acts like she hates me the next?'**_Roxas thought grabbing his book for his next class and walked to math class. _**Math, yuck'**_ he thought as he sat down.

To be continued...


	4. Saved Again?

Chapter four

Bells rang as school ended. Andi tries to get through the crowds of people, head down and eyes looking at the floor as she walked out of class with her messenger bag on her shoulder; laughing, gossiping, chatting students gathering together in their own groups. It made Andi's heart hurt making her miss her friends a lot more then she thought. '_When will this hurt ever going to go away?'_ She yelled at herself, blocking the tears from crawling down her cheeks, as she pushed herself outside.

"SEE YEAH LATER ROXAS!" yelled Hayner as he and the gang waved goodbye.

"SEE YEAH!" yelled Roxas waving back to his friends as he skated off.

Andi rolled her eyes. **'**_**Stupid boy'**_ she told herself. As she walked home, Roxas skating right past her as he waved back at his friends one more time. Splashing water from a puddle all over Andi's pants, she stops and looks at him _**'Really stupid boy'**_ as she watched him leave, **'**_**why do I care?**__' _She asked herselfas she looked at her reflection in the puddle of water; she stared at herself for a while, her hair messy, falling out of her spiked bun, dirty clothes from Roxas. Why would anyone want to be near her, she looked away and head toward home stepping on her reflection as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas skating through the Sandlot, trying to get home from school, He looked around to avoid being caught he hits something and falls back his skate board slide between the legs of Seifer with his flunkies Ray, Fu, who circled around him. "Well look who thought he could hurry out before getting caught" said Seifer smirking as Rai and Fu, laughed.

'_**Busted'**_ thought Roxas as he sat the floor. "I think he should learn his little lesson" suggested Seifer. Roxas glared at them as he got up and was getting ready for a fight with Seifer, Rai and Fu.

"I'll go first" said Seifer smirking

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andi's thoughts where running through her mind as she walked home. _**'Why did I move**__**here?' 'Why do I have to live here?' 'Why can't I go back home where my friends are?'**_But she couldn't find the answers to these questions. She was searching for the answers in her, but she didn't even find one answer. Tears ran down Andi's cheeks as the hurt and the loneliness came back to her, as if a knife was going through her heart. _**'It all started with him, why do I care about being alone'**_ She thought as started running trying to run from the pain, running from the questions that she disparately wanted answers to, running away from anything to get way into her own world alone with no one there but herself, leaving her heart behind, covering it, pushing it away but never left in darkness like it was once before.

"BEAT HIM SEFIER" yelled Rai as he watched Sefier beating Roxas.

Roxas leaned forward from being punched in the stomach and fell to his knees. Sefier and his gang laughed. As he kept on kicking him over and over, making it harder for Roxas to recover.

"Here's your last-OW!" yells Seifer.

Roxas looks up in pain and sees Seifer holding his nose as blood started dripping out from his hand. Andi right next to Roxas glaring ice cold, her fist splattered with blood from Seifer's nose.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WITCH!" yelled Seifer.

Andi was in front of Roxas putting her fists up at Seifer, who chuckled at her fighting position. "You think you can hurt me again?" chuckle Seifer as his gang started laughing with him.

"Why not? Only I need to do is hit you in the nose a couple more times" answered Andi.

Sefier came forward to her and went out to punch her but missed. Andi crouched down and stick out her leg and swirled her leg around knocking Sefier's feet making his butt hit the ground. Sefier got up and went to punch Andi again; Andi missed the attack as she was thrown to the floor, and blood fell down Andi's mouth, quickly wiping it off on her hand. Sefier went for more attacks at her, Andi dogged them. Andi punched him in the stomach, making Seifer fall back again.

"AH SEIFER WAS JUST LETTING YOU OFF EASY YOU KNOW!" yelled Rai as he blocked Seifer off and Fu trying to help him up.

"Yeah whatever" said Andi as she walked off with a glance at Roxas. Roxas got up and feeling embarrassed that he had to be saved by a girl again. "Stupid boy" she muttered enough for only Roxas could hear it made Roxas' blood boil. "Hey I didn't need your help" said Roxas angrily there, hands balled into fists. Andi stopped in her tracks, turning her head at him as she looked at him with a blank expression.

'_**Hmp, I can tell he's grateful'**_ "Where I was standing you wouldn't last for another minute" said Andi smirking at him, as she took off her cold eyes off him and walked off again. Roxas fumed at that comment as he ran up to her to attack her. Andi dogged the attack, and looked at him, like she enjoyed this. Roxas went to punch her, she grabbed his hand and twisted and put his arm behind him. He winces in pain as Andi leaned forward to his ear.

"Use your head Roxas, analyze. Never fight blindly" she growled in his ear as she let go and walked off.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" yelled Roxas running at her again, ignoring her warning. "WELL I AM!" answered Andi as she continued on walking as she dogged Roxas again. "Give up stupid" said Andi looking at Roxas who was now in front of her.

She stopped and glared at him. Roxas kept on attacking her with punches, kicks.

Andi dogged a few of them. Andi fell to the ground blood running down her mouth and nose. Andi looked down and walked off. Roxas looked at her with a confused look on his face. _**'Why did she not get me, she didn't even try to hit me?'**_thought Roxas as he watched her leave. He looked at his skateboard that was a few feet away where Seifer and his gang were earlier, guessing they went to go get some help for Seifer's nose. He grabbed it and skated after her. 

"HEY YOU!" yelled Roxas as he skated behind her.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Andi.

"YEAH BUT-"

"GO AWAY!" yelled Andi glaring at him as she turned at him, blood still dripping off her face. "YOU WIN OK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Andi as she walked off.

"You didn't even try to hit me?" answered Roxas standing where she yelled at him. Andi stopped again and tuned her head and looked at him with the corner of her eye, "Because you are a waste of time" answered Andi. "Oh I see so then why did you save me, if I'm a waste of your time?" asked Roxas annoyed.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Andi tears running down her eyes as she looked at Roxas. She looked away and ran off crying. Roxas sunk with that split second of guilt. _**'Great now look? I made her cry. Ah**__**who cares about her'**_ he thought as he skated home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi walked inside and stood by the door dropping her bag with sand falling from the drop and took of her shoes at the door as she wiped her tears and the blood away with her sleeve. Something ran to the door as if it was going to get shot. It was a red baby fox. It jumped at her leg giving Andi a sign of wanting to be picked up. Andi looked at the little runt and smiled faintly as she picked up the baby fox. "Hey Todd" she said rubbing the fox's head. The fox's ears perked up at the sound of his name, as he laid his head in Andi's arm and sighed in content. Andi giggled as she pat his head.

"Andi! There you are I was getting worried" said her mom looking at her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "What happened to you? Why are you so dirty?" asked her mom with a huge worry on her face. "I was playing with the soccer ball and I fell a couple of times" lied Andi looking at her mother. "You're bleeding" said her mother walking up to her.

"I'm fine mom" said Andi putting Todd down.

"No your not and as soon as we help stop the bleeding, your going to tell me the truth" said her mom as she brought Andi to the dining room. "Ok what happened?" asked Andi's mom as she started using the first aid kit on Andi. "I told you I was playing soccer and I fell on my face and that's the reason I look like this" lied Andi as she looked at her mother. "Andi, why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked her mother looking at her as she finished cleaning the blood of Andi's face and putting ice on Andi's bruised hand and head. "Because it's not a big deal I fell on the ground and that's that" said Andi getting frustrated.

"It's a big deal to me, Andi" said her mother looking at her.

"Mom I'm fine really" said Andi as she started as she walked off, Todd following her.

"Ok, but Andi if you need any help or need to tell me anything. I'm here for you" said her mom as she looked at her. Andi looked at her and smiled, "Thanks mom" replied Andi. "I love you Andi" answered her mom smiling back at her. "Love you too" said Andi and she walked up stairs, Todd following her at her heels.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Roxas, you ok?" asked his mother as she saw Roxas' dirty and bloody self. "Yeah I just tired that's all" answered Roxas faintly smiling at his mom. "What happened to you?" said his mother in her worried tone.

"I just-"

"It's that boy again that picks on you isn't?" asked his mother angrily. "I'm fine mom" answered Roxas smiling at her. "Come on lets gets get the first aid kit and then you can get something to eat" said his mother walking to the kitchen.

"Ah…yes Mom" said Roxas as he followed her in the kitchen

Roxas walked to the kitchen and saw a middle age man with brown hair reading the newspaper as he ate. "Hey Dad" greeted Roxas as he sat down as he put the ice on his head. "Roxas, I was wondering where you were" said the man looking away from his paper. "What happened to you?" asked his father.

"Yeah I-" answered Roxas.

"That boy that from school came to pick on him again" interrupted his mom

"Oh well I guess, I'll call his parents tomorrow" said his Father.

"No please don't, he'll just get mad at me more and I think I can take care of my self thanks" said Roxas as he went to grab some steak and silver wear as his mother walked in the hallway. "Roxas we can't have you come home like every day getting hurt everytime, actually this is the probably the worst beating he has given you" said his mother.

"Mom I never got beaten from him, yes once in a while I'd have something bruised, but most of the time I've made it with no bruises" said Roxas.

"Hmm…fine, but the next time you come like this or worse your father's calling" said his mother.

"Deal" said Roxas sighing for relieve.

"So how's that girl Falcon and you, still dating?" asked his dad as he changed the subject. Roxas swallowed is piece of his steak, "Yeah" answered Roxas.

"Good for you" said his dad smiling at Roxas as he went back to his paper. Roxas nodded and went back on eating. "Hey Robert, will you help me with this light bulb?" asked Roxas's mom down the hall. Roxas' dad puts his paper down with a reply "Coming dear."

Roxas smiled to himself as his father walked to help his mom. After a few minutes finishing his food he took his dishes and his cup of water, washed his plate and silver wear and put it in the sink as he started chugging his water. "Roxas did you have enough to eat?" asked his mother as Roxas put his cup up in the sink. "Yes ma'ma" He answered drying his hands "Ok" she said as she went to put the food up.

"Roxas I want you to go to bed in 30 minutes, ok?" ordered his mother

"Ok" he said walked up stairs to his room.

He opened the door and flopped on his bed and looked at the window at the stars and the moon. "School, why did we have to have school this week?" he asked himself.

He sighed_**. 'What I want is to let that girl snap at me again or deal with Seifer'**_he thought. _**'I'm going to be laughing stock of the school after being saved by a girl twice in one day, wow I'm really tough, I need more sleep'**_he thought sarcastically. He sighed again_**. 'Well I better get some sleep, I don't want to be caught by Seifer being dog tired like today'**_he told himself as he got up and changed in his pjs. He fell in his bed and looked at the window again. _**'Still why do I feel really bad what I did to her?'**_he thought. "Hmp why does it matter she is just a girl, if I said sorry to her she'd just snap at me anyway" he muttered to himself as he fell asleep….

To be continued…


	5. Sorry, Apologize and Friends

Chapter Five

Three Weeks later

Roxas avoided Andi since they had their fight, he couldn't believe he hit her, as the shock seemed to never end as he still tried to concentrate on meeting his friends at the Ice Cream Shop on time. Of course he wasn't in the mood of Falcon's "Go Roxas it's your birthday, were goanna party like it's your birthday" song after he told her and his friends what he did to the new girl that day. Falcon was happy that he did to 'The cow" in her words, Olette just frowned at him, Pence looked down at his feet and Hayner was shocked by believe that Roxas did such a thing to a girl. No one could blame him so much, she was driving him crazy for treating him like he was nothing he already gets that from Sefier and he doesn't need it from someone else or at least that's what he thought. Roxas sighed as he looked down at his feet and put his hands in his pockets. He heard someone running behind him but didn't bother to look, _**'what do I have to worry about'**_ He asked himself.

"Hey" said a familiar cold voice, Roxas spooked as he looked and saw Andi was beside him. "Hi" replied Roxas nervously.

She glared at him as she grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. Roxas' body was frozen stiff by shock of what just happened. "You honestly don't know to watch your back or get it that you need to leave me alone do you?" she snapped at him as she pushed him to the wall as if she wanted him to go through it.

Roxas flinched in pain as his shoulder blades where digging in the wall from Andi holding him hard at the wall. He took his hands out of his pockets and just laid them on his side not replying to her question. Andi's blood started to snap with anger and pushed harder. Roxas in her angry eyes, avoid the look of hurt showed in his face. "Why are you looking at me that way, if it's suppose to make me feel bad it doesn't" She snapped as se looked at his innocent and hurt face, his eyes trying to find hers. _**'Why does he looks at me like if he was a lost puppy on the side of the road?'**_She asked herself as she looked in his eyes.

"WELL SAY SOMETHING!" she yelled at him.

Roxas kept quiet his stare was piecing like some else she know. Andi looked at him with a confused look on her face, her heart hurting but pushed it away, slowly letting him go and walked off.

"HEY WAIT!" yelled Roxas running to her from the wall.

Andi stopped and turned at him, her eyes glaring at him.

"What?" she snapped.

Roxas stopped in front of her and took a deep breath. "Umm…sorry what happened, when I blew up" he said nervously waiting to be yelled at. Andi looked at him like he was the weirdest person on earth as though she never heard someone say sorry to her before. "You're sorry?" She questioned him, terrified.

"Yeah" he answered smiling.

Andi shook her head, turned and ran off. Roxas' smile changed to sad look as he watched her run off. _**'I guess I really can't blame her being still angry with me'**_he sighed and continued walking to the shop.

Andi hide by an alleyway by her house as she felt tears falling down her cheek, her heart felt as though she can truly trust him. _**'He really was sorry'**_ she thought as she looked at the sky. She walked to her house and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed all her homework and study books and put it on the bed near the window. Andi scattered looking for a pencil. "Where is it?" she asked herself checking under her bed.

She looked in her night stand, grabbed one and started her math homework trying getting her mind off of Roxas' apology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ROXAS!" yelled Hayner waving at him as he and the gang ran to him from the outside picnic table Olette and Pence sitting on the chair part of the table on one side, Hayner on the other and Falcon sitting on the table part smiling at Roxas as he comes up. "Hey" said Roxas cheerfully, smiling at them.

"Dude what took you so long?" asked Pence started taking pictures, around the store where people we're sitting and eating huge scoops of ice cream. "Ummm… I took nap" lied Roxas smiling stretching his arms wide.

"Wow that was sure a long nap" said Falcon sarcastically.

"Yeah I was tired" lied Roxas scratching the back of his head.

"Sure ok, so what are we waiting for let's get some ICE CREAM!" said Falcon running to get in line.

"Ok" said Hayner as he went to run up to her.

"ORDER FOR US, OK HAYNER?" yelled Olette.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH" yelled Hayner flinging his hand at her.

Olette rolled her eyes looking at Roxas who was looking up at the sky. She got up from where she sat and went over to where Roxas was sitting, who still seeming that he was in his own world. She cleared her throat, "So what's up with you?" she asked smiling at him. Roxas snapped out of it and looked at her, smiling. "Fine, I feel better that I finally got some sleep" said Roxas kicking the dust.

"Yeah well that's good, Can't wait for summer huh?" said Olette as she saw that truly something was bothering him and not from sleep but didn't bother on asking. "Yeah I know no school that's vacation" said Roxas leaning back a little. Olette laughed as she started watching Pence, as he started taking pictures of a butterfly that fell on his face instead he took the camera and put it over his head, taking a picture of it on his face the flash came on making Pence fall back. "Mumph, mumph" said Pence as he got up and pushing dust off his face. "Ice cream in here' said Hayner holding two in each hand, handing then out to Roxas and Olette and Pence some Sea salt ice cream. "Thanks" said Roxas as he grabbed his ice cream and started eating it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_**Boring'**_ she thought as she looked at her math homework question, _**0. 06 + 0.06x = 0.042?**_ Looking at the problem then looking out the window, she taps her pencil at her math book making a beat. _**Um…oh -1.7**_as she wrote her answer. She looked at her homework then looked at her keyboard. She shut her math book and walked to her keyboard and sat down; fixed her papers and started playing Broken

"…_.When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken…"_

As she finished her song, she smiled and felt calmer, like she was swimming in the ocean at Port Royal. She looked at the cloak and saw it was 8:30PM. She sighed and went to finish homework, but heard someone knock at her door. "COME IN!" yelled Andi as she lay on her stomach finishing her math homework. The door opened were her mom walked in with a plate of pepperoni pizza, "Hey" greeted her mom as she came up and sat on Andi's bed. Andi stopped writing and looked at her mother, smiling.

"You really good, how long have you done this? Two years?" asked her mom

"Five years almost six years" she answered.

"Wow that's along time you were about ten…no, nine years old and you never gave up" said her mom smiling. "Yep, since my 9th birthday I have always played" replied Andi

"Wow, well I know your studying right now so here's some pizza and I'll see you tomorrow" said her mom as she got off the bed. "Goodnight Sweetheart" continued her mother.

"Night" replied as she looked outside as her smile faded. She looked at her closed door to make sure her mom wasn't coming back. Then opened the window climbing onto the roof walking to the edge and sat, glazing at the stars; seeing her favorite star consolation.

**Bang….Crack!**

Andi was taken by surprise turning to the noise, seeing Roxas walking past her house kicking rocks way from he's path. She scotched closer to the edge and jumped, proceeded to catch herself from falling on her butt and tried running up to Roxas. "HEY!" she yelled waving her hand. Roxas stopped and turned, _**'Great, she wants to yell at me**_ _**more'**_he thought. She caught up in front of him, "What you want to yell at me more?" asked Roxas. Andi shook her head, taking a breath.

"Umm…Hey what you said earlier umm…I felt really bad that I yelled at you so ummm…I forgive you and I'm also sorry" She said as she looked avoiding eye contact.

Roxas came closer and looked at her face, wearing a serious expression on his face. Andi looked a little confused by this as Roxas' serious expression turned to a smile. "Hey not a big deal" he said shrugging his shoulders. Andi faintly smiled back at him, "You don't like to smile a lot do you?" asked Roxas looking at her smile which wasn't really her smile, it's was a smile that avoided emotion being happy. "Huh? Oh yeah" she said feeling little scared. She sees Roxas walking a few feet away, holding something.

"Come on!" called Roxas as he climbs up what Andi finally guesses a ladder. She looks around, seeing that no one was there. She followed in pursuit, when she get up there she sees Roxas sitting on the roof looking at the sunset. His legs stretched out and his arms back behind him to let him lean back a little. Andi walks slowly up to him and sits up with him. Her left leg stretched out her right leg bent for her right arm to lean on for support and her other arm by her side._**'What am I even doing here?'**_ She asked herself.

"Umm…Hey Andi why are you so umm…-"

"Mean" interrupted Andi she looked down, knowing that was his answer.

"Well…Yeah" he said looking at her.

"You know…I don't really know. I really don't understand myself at all anymore" she answered her eyes turning to the side. "Oh" said Roxas, _**'Why does she hide away from me?'**_

"Umm…Roxas hmm…never mind" Andi letting her thought go.

"What?"

"Forget it" she replied

"No, really what?" he asked

"Just drop it"

"No, I like to know" said Roxas as his voice rose angrily.

He stopped and looking down, ashamed, "I just want to understand" he said in a soft caring way.

"Why would you want to understand me?" asked Andi giving questioned look.

"Because that's what friends do" he answered his cheeks turning red.

"Friends?"

"Yeah friends" he replied smiling, Andi laughed.

"Ok friends" she said smiling.

To be continued….


	6. Part of her Past and difficult moving on

Chapter Six

2 weeks and 3 days later

"I'm meeting who?" asked Andi standing with her locker door open looking at Roxas.

"My friends that I also hang out with" answered Roxas explain again to Andi.

"Well I-"

"You can't make an excuse to get out this time because you just told me that you had nothing to do and you can't say you lied too" interrupted Roxas smiling at her as he knows he's got her cornered. "Fine" she said as she shut her locker frustrated, knowing she just lost this war.

"Oh come on I can't always be in two places all the time" he said walking to class with her as he saw her angry face, Andi sighed as she calmed down and smiled at Roxas.

"Why not it can't hurt" she answered winking at him.

'_**I never thought she would given in at all, now I need just tell Hayner and the others that she's going to met them'**_he thought as he walked in class.

"Hey Roxas" said Hayner as he came up to Roxas's desk with the gang.

"Hey guys" replied Roxas grinning at them.

"So did you finally get that girl to meet us yet?" asked Falcon coldly pointing at Andi who was all the way in the front.

"Yeah she'll met you at the Usual spot later, and Falcon can you be a little nicer about her, it already took me forever to finally caught her when she wasn't "Busy" ok?" said Roxas looking at her.

"Fine" answered Falcon as she sat down at her desk next to him.

"So what did you do yesterday?" asked Pence

"I told you guys already I went to meet her parents since her mom invited me over before Andi or I could say anything" said Roxas looking at Pence.

"Oh I see, so what's her mom like?" asked Olette

"Her mom is nice, but she's one of those overprotective and over-caring mothers" answered Roxas

"What do you mean?" asked Falcon

"She thought I was starving myself so she made about as much as a Thanksgiving feast" replied Roxas.

"Ah well, what about her dad?" asked Hayner

"Her dad was nice, he's a doctor" answered Roxas.

"Wow and I thought I had a weird family" said Pence

"Yeah" said Roxas

"Quiet class, in your seats" said Miss Lisa as she started writing on the board.

The class went to sit in there seats and sat there quietly staring at the board.

Andi looked at the board and Miss Lisa was doing History on Hollow Bastion.

Andi looked down and sadness rose up inside her of her home that she once lived. Even the people she has in Twilight Town still wasn't the same life she had in Hollow Bastion or Port Royal.

"What was the name before people named it Hollow Bastion?" asked Miss Lisa looking at the class who looked at Andi who raised her hand.

"Yes Andi, I figured you meant know this one"

"Radiant Garden" answered Andi as she put her hand down.

"Very Good"

"Know-It-All she thinks she's so good, I mean look at her she looks like a snob and she acts like one too" said one boy in class.

Andi held her head down.

"I mean why is she here if she knows everything isn't this suppose to be learning or is it how smart you are to everyone else" continued the boy smirking.

"That's enough!" ordered Miss Lisa as she looked at Andi.

Andi clinched her hand in to a fist as she was losing her temper.

"And know wonder she reads and studies a lot since she has no friends but her books" laughed the boy. Andi stood up and slapped him across the face, her face hardens and her eyes glaring him with all the hatred she had on him. He looked at her with a huge red mark on his face from where she slapped him. The class stared at her with astonishment, Andi looked at them angrily.

"Anyone else wanna say something?" she snapped looking at everyone.

They looked away and kept quiet occasionally look at her a few times. Andi grabbed her bag and left class ignoring Miss Lisa's "Andi come back" pleads. Andi to sit in the halls near the school doors with one leg out and the other bent with her arm on it as she stared outside at the doors seeing birds fly. Andi's memories came to her….

_Andi was walking through the streets of Twilight Town when she heard soft whining few feet away from her. She stopped __**'what was that?'**__ she thought as she looked around she followed a soft weak whine that came from behind a box in the alleyway where a little baby fox and the mother and siblings dead and almost half eaten. The kit was only from the looks of it 2 week old and almost half dead. Andi picked up the little kit and wrapped it around her sweatshirt that she had on for it was a chilly morning. She started walking to the pet store and she crossed the street to the pet store and walked in._

"_Hello? May I help you?" asked the lady smiling at her._

"_Hi, I found this kit at the streets like a few blocks from here with it half dead and I was wondering if you have something to feed 2 week old kits" asked Andi holding her sweatshirt._

"_Well let's see this kit first shall we?" asked the worker._

_Andi put her sweatshirt on the counter and opened and showed the half dead fox pup._

"_A fox pup I see, well I'll see if I kind find Fox milk for I know we have some and I'll get a bottle for it too, But you meant need to feed it now, for all the strength it has now to live" she continued as she jogged around the store._

_Andi looked at the kit and smiled as she petted it._

"_It's ok little guy I'll take care of you" she said as the kit started whining._

"_Here we are" said the worker as she put the stuff down._

_Andi grabbed her munney out of her pocket and put it on the counter to pay for the stuff. _

"_Thank you, have a nice day"_

"_You too" replied Andi as she walked out and started walking home. _

_When she made it home she laid the kit down on the couch and went to the kitchen and ripped open the stuff and started getting the bottle ready for feeding. Five minutes later Andi grabbed her sweatshirt with the kit inside and took the bottle to the kit's mouth. _

_He whined and but it in his mouth and started eating as Andi heard sucking noises. Andi smiled and watched it eat as she held the bottle._

"_You need a name fox, but what?, I know Todd" said Andi._

"_Todd?" asked her mother_

"_Yeah Todd which means Fox its Middle English name" answered Andi looking at her mom._

"_You have a fox!" exclaimed her mother as she rushed over._

"_I found him, he was going to die if I didn't rescue him" replied Andi looking at her mother's shocked face._

_Her mother nodded and looked at the kit again as it almost finished its bottle._

"_Can I keep him?"asked Andi_

"_The fox? I don't know Andi, foxes are not meant for pets" explained her mother. _

"_He wouldn't even know he was wild" Andi answered._

_Her mother looked at Andi's begging face and looked down at the kit. Her mother sighed and Andi smiled. "I'll talk to your father" _

"_Thanks mom"_

_She ran upstairs and puts the kit on her bed and finds one of her boxes and runs back downstairs to grab a knife and starts cutting out a small hole like a den on the side when it gets older. Her mom brings shredded paper in a bowl and opens the top to put the shredded paper in making a nice comfy house. "There" said her mother._

"_Now-" _

_Before her mother could finish, Andi rushed back upstairs in her room and sits it on the floor by her bed and takes her sweatshirt and lays it down in the box and slides the kit off her sweatshirt and onto the shredded paper. He whines a little and looks up at Andi, she pets Todd and he calms down as his cries stopped and his head laid down closing his eyes. Andi grinned and pulls her hand back watching Todd sleep…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Andi smiled as she remembered that day, she always loved Todd, he was always there for her like she was for him, he always hated when she leaves him behind. But eventually he knew she would come back everytime she left.

The bell rang as classes ended and kids started going to their lockers and going to the next class. Andi fully wanted school to end right now for she didn't want to go to the next class and really didn't want to talk to Roxas right now. But even school did end she would have to met Roxas' friends and She said "she would", so either way she was stuck. She sighed as she got up and walked into her next class, looking around for Roxas who wasn't in Math class with her. Some relief came to her as she sat down in front and waited for her teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe she just smacked Nathan" said Olette in astonishment.

"He sure deserved what he got. I just glad it wasn't me" laughed Falcon

Roxas and Hayner rolled their eyes as Falcon, Olette and Pence were talking about what "Andi did to Nathan" conversation. Roxas shut his locker door and walked to his next class Spanish. He walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Hey dude you ok?" asked Hayner.

"Yeah" answered Roxas.

"Dude I know you are really sick of hearing this from the others but she sure can hit, dude did you see that bruise she gave him just from smacking him?" asked Hayner smirking as he showed how big it was with his hands.

"Yeah I guess it was kinda funny what she did" laughed Roxas.

"Quiet down class" said their teacher.

"Now today we are going to have a pop quiz" said the women.

Everyone groaned and looked at their teacher.

"Hmmm I love the sound of that" she said smiling and handing out the papers to the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school bell rang as school ended.

"Ready to go?" asked Roxas.

"I was born ready" answered Andi as they both skated off from school.

Andi followed Roxas where his friends were suppose to meet, as he took her though town Andi found a lot of places she never saw before and tried to remember how to come back here to check stuff out. As they went through an alley way and stopped their skateboards. Roxas leads her to half fenced area. As she goes in there they were, sitting and talking to each other at their places until they saw her and Roxas.

"Hey Roxas" greeted Hayner

"Hey guys" greeted Roxas

"Guys meet Andi" introduced Roxas with his arms out like he was introducing her on a stage.

"Hi" said Andi nervously, as she waved slowly then put her hand down.

Andi looked at them, there were two boys and two girls, one of the boys had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, a white jacket and a black shirt and camofloshed cargo shorts, fair skinned. The other boy had brown spiked hair in a black band across his head, brown eyes, red shirt on top of a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans and also had little tan.

One girl had medium brown hair with two low ponytails, brown eyes, orange shirt and tan Capri, very light skinned. The other girl had long black wavy hair also in a low ponytail; green eyes, a blue short tank top and short blue jeans, very tanned and Hispanic.

"This is Hayner" said Roxas pointing at the spiky blonde hair boy

"Pence" said Roxas pointing at the spiky brown haired boy

"Olette" pointing at the at the brown haired girl

"Falcon" pointing at the black haired girl.

"HI!" said the gang

"Hey guys how about we go get some Ice cream" said Pence

"Ok" they said as they started running. Andi sunk as she stood there as they ran right past her.

"Hey Andi are you coming?" asked Hayner

"Huh?"

"You really didn't think after we meet you we were just going to ditch you did, yeah?" asked Falcon

Andi smiled and went running with them….

To Be Continued….

Author's Notes: Hey Guys now that I fixed the six important chapters to start my other story summer in Twilight Town I'm going to start working on it because I've been a summer story mood lately and this would be good to start this so I can make the last Twilight Town Summer chapters. So Hope you like the finish of these chapters and I will fix this fic after this story I promise.


	7. Twilight Town Day 1 Picture Theif

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. This one is actually longer than the others which are good thing. I will have to fix the summary because it's not turning out that way. Ummm…I will get Chapter eight posted sooner than this one. But please review

Chapter Seven

At a dark ocean beach with sharp rocks surrounded the world as it made a arch where the moon was the only thing that shined, two people in black coats meet, one sitting on a rock overlooking the beach and the other standing few inches away from his side looking at the other one. One giving a stance that he meant business and the other calm and thoughtful as he didn't move from the other's company, as the wind howled at their presence.

"You have arrived. I've been to see him... He looks a lot like you" said one on the rock turning his head to the other.

"Who are you?"

"I'm what's left. Or...Maybe I'm all there ever was." He replied

"I meant your name"

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?" asked the figure as he looked at the other as he sat there.

"My true name...is..."

"Sora"

Sora's memories appeared in the other's head, as he tried to remember his name.

Sora awakens on the Destiny Islands, looking up at the clouds then at the ocean as he gets up and then yawns as he lays back down when he sees his red headed friend looking at him.

"Whoa!" said Sora as he jumped and then turned over and stood on his knees

She giggles

"Give me a break, Kai-!" said Sora chuckling.

XXXXXXX

The memories that seem to remember of this past, was like scattered film from a movie unable to understand as it jumps from one to the next.

Sora and a white haired friend of his races on the beach's edge of Destiny Islands like a normal morning and Kai- running behind them.

"Giving up already?" asked his white haired friend.

XXXXXXXX

The three overlook the ocean as the sunset hits the surface and reflecting a orange color that took anyone's breathe way from its beauty. As they Sora and Kai- sat on a palm tree that bend toward the ground and his white haired friend leaning with his arms across his chest.

"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" asked his white haired friend, Sora leaned in to look at his friend.

XXXXXXXX

Sora gazes at his chalk drawing of him and Kai- in a cave full of chalked drawings.

"This world has been connected"

Sora looks behind his shoulder and gets up in distress as he turns to the figure that wore a brown colored cloak that covered his face giving him a mystery.

"Wh-who's there?" asked Sora nervously standing there at the cloaked figure.

"Tied to the darkness..." said the figure

XXXXXX

Sora and Kai- watch the sunset again that reflected ocean on the dock on the island. Sora sitting at the dock's edge his feet out as he watched her stand on the dock, the ocean breeze blowing softly through her red hair.

"Sora, don't ever change." She told him as they still watch the sunset on the dock, the ocean glittering and colorful from the sun.

XXXXXXX

It was night on the island as his white haired friend stood there looking at Sora with almost a look of determination.

"The door has opened..." said his white haired friend as he offers his outstretched hand to Sora. Sora runs to him but is stopped by darkness.

"What?" asked Sora confused.

XXXXXXX

Sora stands and turns to face the huge black creature hovering over him at his destroyed home.

"You understand nothing." Said the figure's voice.

XXXXXX

The door behind Kai- in the cave blows her towards Sora, who stretches his arms out to catch her.

"So...ra..." says Kai- as though she was a zombie.

Kai- vanishes as Sora tries to catch her. She went through him, confused on what happened Sora is blown out of the tunnel.

Roxas' room scattered with boxes, books, video games and videos next to the TV and clothes all over the floor. It was a very unique room with the decorations of stars all over the furniture. On his desk were scattered CDs and a moving fish lamp that circled around a blue orb.

Roxas wakes up groaning as he sits upon his white bed in his grey short pj bottoms and white with grey star shape on the sleeves, looking down at his knees.

"Another dream about him..."

Train Station bells start to ring, Roxas turns to his window flips over onto his knees as he opens the window and looks out at golden buildings of the town as the train station bells continued to ring in the morning air. The train passes by in the background. The sky bright yellow and orange shining around the building making them glow.

XXXXX

Andi was sitting on her roof far up and smiled as the birds flew. She loved to hear the bells ring and as the sky was gorgeous and bright. Still in her baggy blue pj bottoms and blue tank, she got up. The wind blowing her long straight brunette hair with blonde highlights at the ends her hair angling to her face and ending at the waist. She jumped in her window to her room and grabbed her clothes.

XXXXXX

"Dang it I'm going be late" muttered Roxas as he looks at his clock.

As he rushes out of his room, his mother appears at the door, her hands over her hips like he was a little child getting punished. "I know you not leaving here without saying goodbye" she said as a crocked smile came across her face. Roxas smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she moves out of the way. He opens the door and shuts the door behind him as he skateboards over to the Usual Spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ANDI BREAKFAST!" yells her mother from the stairs.

Andi ran down stairs grabbed her toast from her plate and went out the door.

Few Minutes Later….

At the Usual Place a train passes on the tracks above. Hayner, Olette, Pence, Andi and Falcon are enjoying conversation with one another. Olette looks over where Roxas was sitting as he looks down at his hands in deep thought. Eventually the train passed.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" asked Hayner looking at the gang, his hands turned into fists.

"Yeah, that's just wrong" answered Pence crossing his arms as Falcon and Andi nodded in agreement.

"Seifer's gone too far this time" said Olette kicking her feet.

They look over at Roxas, who looks and only nods. Hayner jumps off his seat. As Andi and Falcon started to mock him as they mouthed what he was saying like puppets.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do?" asked Hayner putting his fist in his other hand.

Falcon and Andi looked at each other and shrugged. Olette, not knowing what to say, looks over at Roxas, who shrugs, "Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight" said Roxas looking down and then up at Hayner.

"Hey that sounds fun!" replied Pence excitedly as he ran off to get something.

"Yeah, I sure would like to slug him good" said Andi

"I'll agree with you girl" said Falcon as she and Andi high-fived each other.

"What about Seifer?" asked Hayner his arms across his chest.

Roxas stands and explains "First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Hayner growls, as the girls rolled their eyes at Hayner's temper.

"Oh no! They're gone!" yelled Pence alarmed

They look and see Pence is holding a camera, Andi and Falcon came up to Pence. "Our - are gone!" said Pence putting his hand to his throat at his inability to say a word, "What?" asked Pence

"All our -, gone? Huh?" said Hayner as he does the same

"Huh? You can't say -? Why not?" asked Olette gasping.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our - are gone!" said Pence looking at the others.

"Stolen... And not just the -. The word -! They stole it too!" said Roxas

"Weird" said Falcon

"What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off" said Hayner with a snobbish attitude, crossing his arms again.

"Yeah!" said Roxas nodding in agreement.

"All right, time for some recon!" said Hayner as he unfolded his arms.

"Right" said Falcon

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Falcon and Andi run off. Roxas begins to follow, then becomes dizzy

"Huh?"

Roxas falls and blacks out on the floor….

"**His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon"**

Roxas wakes up on the ground face forward and gets up, dusting himself off at the process. As he looks at the doorway confused, "Huh?"

Olette and Andi ran to Roxas, both stopping at the door. "Roxas, come on." Said Olette looking at him, "Yeah we don't have all day on waiting for you" said Andi. Roxas nods as he catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Hayner spots him, Andi and Olette

"Over here!" yelled Hayner

Roxas and the girls approach their friends in front of the Armor Shop

"Let's get this investigation underway" said Hayner

"Yo, Roxas. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing..." said the Shopkeeper

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" said Roxas

"I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff?" asked the Shopkeeper

"What stuff?" asked Roxas with confusion on his face.

"As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the Accessory shop" said the Shopkeeper pointing to the other shop across from it.

The group turns around and sees the accessory shop and runs to the shop with a girl that was at least 19 years old with long blonde hair in a ponytail with dark brown eyes.

"Go on, Roxas- ask her" said Hayner looking at Roxas, Roxas looking at the girl he walks up to her.

"Oh, it's you, Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers" said the girl pleading.

"I'M NOT THE THEIF!" yelled Roxas

"Okay..." she said

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know" commented Roxas

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too." explained the girl as the gang looked at the candy shop.

"Great, how many more stores do you have to go" muttered Andi angrily.

The six of them look to the candy shop. Looking at the old women that must be in her 50's looking around, Then stops as she looks at the gang as they come up to the shop, "Roxas? Have you seen my cat around?" asked the old women. "Err..." replies Roxas looking around for the cat

"THERE IT IS!" yelled Andi pointing up on the roof.

Roxas looks up and sees the cat on the roof yawning above them.

"Andi get on my shoulders" said Roxas kneeling down.

"Why?" asked Andi hesitant.

"Just do it" ordered Roxas and he kneeled down for her to get on. Andi climbed up on his shoulders and he stood up, holding her legs. "Whoa" said Andi getting balanced and grabbing hold of Roxas' hair. "Ow! Your fine I'm not going to drop you" said Roxas as he looked up at her. Andi nodded at him and looked up put her hand near the roof and grabbed the cat slowly and gently. "It got it" she said looking down at Roxas with a smile on her face. "Ok" he said as he kneeled down, smiling back at her. Andi got off his shoulders and gave the cat to the old lady.

"Thank you, Andi, Roxas" said the old women gratefully as she pets her cat.

"Did they steal something from you, too?" asked Roxas

"Oh, my, yes. Something important" said the old women

"What a jerk to steal from an old women" said Andi as she crossed her arms.

"Just so you know, we didn't do it" said Roxas

"I believe you" said the old women smiling

"Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?"

"My -. My precious -"replied the old women feeling really sad.

'Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -. And not just

-, but the word -, too" said Hayner looking at the gang

"This isn't your average thief..." said Pence looking at Hayner.

"But who would do that?" asked Falcon

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this?" asked Olette looking at Falcon then the gang

"We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!" said Roxas.

The six nodded and ran to the Sandlot, where they find Vivi, Rai, and Fuu talking with their backs at them as the gang walked up to them. Vivi notices them and jumps putting a hand on his face pointing at them and stops making Rai and Fuu turn around, "Thieves" exclaimed Fuu pointing at them.

"That was low, y'know!" said Rai holding his fist up.

Vivi shakes his head holding his hat with both hands.

"Oh yeah?" said Hayner leaning forward ready for a fight.

"Nice comeback there, Blondie" commented Seifer as he walked from the alley and went up to Fuu, Rai and Vivi.

"What'd you say!" yelled Hayner angrily as he turned toward Seifer, lifting his fists up.

"You can give us back the - now" commanded Sefier.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" said Rai with both fists on his waist.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers" said Seifer pointing at them as he did a little circle around them, then stops next to Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. "Replay!" said Fuu

"Now you're talking!" said Seifer laughing as him, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Hayner, Falcon, Andi and Roxas.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide" said Seifer never leaving his stance. Roxas stops and moves closer to the Seifer, who all laugh at him. Seifer crosses his arms. Roxas moves to kneel down

"Roxas!" yelled Hayner

"Are you stupid?" asked Andi looking at Roxas

Roxas looks and grabs a Struggle bat as he and Seifer prepare to duel. "Roxas, focus!" said Pence as the gang watches him, Roxas nods.

"Kneel, loser!" yelled Seifer as he goes for attack.

Roxas dodges Seifer's first attack and takes a few whacks at Seifer then was smacked in the face by Seifer's Struggle bat and backs up, then dodges Seifer's attack again and whacks Seifer again.

"Come on... quit playin' around and fight!" said Seifer as Roxas looks like he's getting dizzy again.

Roxas proceeds to defeat Seifer, much to Seifer's annoyance. Rai and Fuu move to guard Seifer, While Andi and Falcon started cheering and doing Raspberries to Seifer and his gang. "Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" said Rai

"Tournament decides" finished Fuu

Pence gets out his camera to take a picture of Roxas who was in front of Rai and Fuu and a white cloak sticking out which who can guess was Seifer behind them. He snaps the shot and gives Roxas the thumbs up when a white thing appears out of nowhere and steals the camera. The thief flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common

"What was that?" asked Hayner scratching his shoulder

"The thief!" yelled Olette

"Come on" said Andi

The six race after the thief. Roxas follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The thief continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Roxas to follow it. Roxas follows of course and ends up outside the Old Mansion. He approaches the thief trapping it at the gate to the Old Mansion. Words appear in Roxas' head: _**"We have come for you, my liege"**_

"Huh?" wondered Roxas

The mouth zipper of the white thief opens and Roxas attacks. As he fights with his bat and finds out nothing seems to inflict the thief which confused him as he was attacked knocking him almost of his feet. "It's no use..." said Roxas looking at his struggle bat in his battle stance about to give up. The bat in his hand swirls with data, "What?" said Roxas shocked on what's happening as the bat turns into a giant key. "What...what is this thing?" said Roxas asking himself as the giant key pulls his arm and points at the thief.

Roxas looks from the thief to the key and decides to try again. This time, he succeeds as the white creature screams at the attacks and then vanishes, dropping the pictures from the camera, Roxas looks and watches the giant key in his hand disappears like data again. He looks around to see if anyone was around to see this but it turned out empty. Roxas bends down and picks up the pictures and returns to the Usual Spot where Hayner, Pence, Falcon, Andi and Olette waited.

"What's this?" asked Hayner sitting down showing the picture with Roxas and Shopkeeper standing in front of the Armor Store, smiling.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together" answered Roxas

"It's a really nice photo. Oh...!" said Olette

"Hey! You just said "photo"!" said Pence excitedly

"So, Roxas-tell us about the picture thief" said Hayner looking at him leaning in.

"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there" said Roxas shaking his head as he started flash backs about what happened at the Old Mansion.

"That's strange" commented Andi, Roxas nodded.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" asked Hayner as he spots the next picture and chuckles with Andi and him as Andi was on Roxas' back having a piggy back, laughing.

"It's a girl..." said Hayner smiling

"You look happy, Roxas" teased Olette

"Do not" said Roxas

"You're always doing something together" said Falcon shaking her head with a crocked grin.

"Shut up Falcon" said Andi and Roxas looking at Falcon, smiling.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" asked Pence as he looked at all the pictures.

"Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us" said Olette also looking at all the pictures.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" asked Hayner

"Are they really all of me?" asked Roxas looking at Pence with astonishment. "Yep" answered Pence as he nods, Pence holds out the pictures in his hand, "See?" said Pence showing one of the pictures of the old lady and the candy shop and Roxas taken by surprise.

"Look!" said Olette pointing at the pictures of Roxas on the ground when he was beaten by Seifer and his gang.

"Right?", as one picture of the group was shown of Pence on one knee and haves his right arm up like he's showing muscle under his sleeve, Olette has her hands on her knees leaning down, Hayner on his side with his arms crossed looking at the camera and Roxas standing there. Falcon with her hands on her hips and Andi giving a peace sign, all smiling.

"Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" asked Pence looking a little worried.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?" asked Hayner in a sarcastic way.

"Oh, thanks!" said Roxas

The six friends laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes above, as they all look up at the tracks. Hayner, Pence, Falcon and Olette leave the Usual Spot, Olette waving. Roxas and Andi leaving a bit after the rest, he holds out his hand to block the sun from his eyes and he hears a voice….

"**Where...am I?"**

"Who's there?" asked Roxas

"**Who are you?" **

"Hey Roxas you ok?" asked Andi looking up at him, she looked a little worried as he seem to just disappear into thought. He looked at her smiled; "Yeah I'm fine" answered Roxas. Andi smiled and they both started walking back home as Andi looked at the sunset and saw beautiful colors in the sky, she felt like it took her breath away on how much beauty is in this town.

"It's beautiful isn't?" asked Andi not taking her eyes off the sky as she asked him, as her face started to burn red, Roxas looked at her but didn't seem to noticed as he replied "Yeah it is."

Andi looked at Roxas, but Roxas looked up in the sky before Andi saw he was really talking about how pretty she was. She smiled at him. He looked back at her smiled. _**If only she knew**_Roxas thought.

"Hey umm… I got you something for your birthday" said Roxas as he started digging into his pockets looking for it. "But my birthday isn't in 3 days" replied Andi looking at him as he shuffled through his pockets.

"Yeah I know but I kinda wanted to give it to you early since-"

"I know you and Hayner have Struggle Match to do" finished Andi smiling faintly at him as this would be the first birthday she would have here in Twilight Town and her friends wouldn't be celebrating it with her. "Yeah" replied Roxas, as he grabbed something out of his right pocket.

"Happy Birthday" he said grinning at her as he lifted it up.

Andi looked at it; it was a gold star pendent and a sapphire crown jewel in the middle of it being held by a small gold chain around it. The crown was placed in the middle of it and as it's middle point covers a little of the top star point and the other points of the crown stood beside the top point. "It's beautiful" commented Andi as she looked at its unique way.

"Look in the back of it" he said as he gave it to her.

She grabbed it and looked in the back with small engraving that said "No matter where we are, we'll always be together forever". She looked at him and she leaned up to him, "Thank you this is the best present that anyone has given me" replied Andi as she leaned further giving him a small kiss on the cheek and moves away, her face all red unable to look at Roxas who was also blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry" she said blushing harder as she couldn't believe she just did that.

"It's ok…here let me help you with that" said Roxas as he changed the conversation and went behind Andi moving her hair to the side and putting on her pendent around her neck.

"There"

Andi was quiet looking down at the pendent on her and then turned to look at Roxas who seemed pretty happy with himself. She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing" answered Andi still a little giggling.

"Well come on, that's get some Pizza" said Roxas with his hands in his pockets looking at her with a small crocked grin on his face, making Andi nod, "Ok."

As Andi and Roxas went down further in the Market, more people were around and talking to one another as they were probably talking about the Struggle Tournament this year. As they walked and found a small pizza parlor that said "Tony's Pizza Parlor" they walked in seeing not a lot of people were around today, making it nice day to stay inside. "Well let me guess meat lovers pizza?" guessed Roxas as he glances at her.

"You know me to well for your good" she laughed.

"Yeah, well I'll get the pizza and you find somewhere to sit ok?"

"Ok" answered Andi as she went to find a table.

She found a table next to the window with two chairs on each side. She smiled and sat down, as she held her pendent in her hands the chain still on her neck, she looked outside through the window watching people enjoy life as she daydreamed. When she remembers the first time she came here with Roxas on the first week of summer break when Roxas talked only about Falcon, she tried to push that out of her head, not wanting to remember that day. _**'This time it's about me'**_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Roxas which made Andi wake up and let go of her pendent as she looked at him, grinning shyly.

"Nothing"

"Oh I see it seemed to me a something" teased Roxas as he put the pizza down and the plates on the small table, Andi grabbing the plates and placing them on the table on each side as the pizza was placed, "It's nothing really" answered Andi.

"Um… oh yeah forgot I left the drinks-"

"I'll get it just sit down you carried everything else" interrupted Andi as she walked to were the drinks stand, grabbing them with two straws unwrapped and walked over to Roxas. She looked at one of the drinks lids. "Was yours the other?" asked Andi.

"Yeah"

Andi put the drink in front of Roxas as Andi sat down and put hers in front of her. They looked at one another and waited, staring.

"Go head" said Andi as she glanced at the window.

"Yeah but-"

"I rather have someone go first then me it that kinda the way I am" interrupted Andi looking at him.

"Why?" asked Roxas looking at her like she grew two heads, making Andi giggle at his look.

"I just like going last that's all, it makes me feel better" said Andi controlling her giggles.

"Yes but we are celebrating your birthday today, haven't heard that who's birthday it is they go first at least most people?"

"Yes but I never follow it"

"You know what fine" said Roxas as he grabbed a piece and placed it on his plate.

"Better?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yes" laughed Andi as she grabbed a piece too.

Roxas shook his head and rolled his eyes as he started eating his pizza. Andi started eating as they started talking to each other about Independence studies and about their friends and last semesters' classes and teachers. When they finished eating the pizza and said goodbye to one of the worker, they left and walked back home. "Well that was fun" said Roxas as they were a little farther away from everyone and almost dark when they hit more to an area full of two or three story houses.

"Yeah it was" replied Andi walking down the blocks as she looked for her house making sure she doesn't past it.

"So how is Todd?"

"Fine, being spoiled as always" laughed Andi

"Yeah"

Andi stops at a two story white house, that was beautiful with its flowers surrounding the house and white porch that almost covered the front yard of the house with its red porch swing blowing a little from the wind and on the arm rest laid a small white pillow with a big red bow around it.

Roxas didn't know what to say about this house every time he looks it in awe, "Well here's my stop you want to come in for a while?' asked Andi snapping Roxas out of his thoughts.

"No I better go, but thanks" answered Roxas

"Ok"

"Again Happy Birthday" said Roxas

"Thanks for everything Roxas" said Andi as she stood on the steps of her porch turning to look at him, and then continues walking up.

"Your welcome it was really nothing" replied Roxas

"Sweet Dreams Roxas" as she looked at him again by the door looking back at him with a smile on her face when she opened the door and closed it behind her. Roxas waved his hand and stared at her window seeing her beach shell charms hanging near her bed. Waited until the light turned on in her room, smiled, then put his hands in his pockets, "Sweet Dreams Andi" whispered Roxas and he walked home…

To Be Continued…


	8. Twilight Town Day 2 Beach Day

Chapter Eight

The screen becomes scrambled lie a TV without signal to other channels…

"Restoration at 12%" repeated the computer

Someone in a black coat walks up to Diz, who is sitting at a computer desk in front of many lit screens, looking at a digital boy standing there like he was asleep and one TV almost like it's recording what's going on in Twilight Town as he watches the white creatures that Roxas fought squirming and flying around all over Twilight Town.

"Organization miscreants... They've found us" said Diz

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked the hooded figure looking at the screen and then at Diz.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste" said Diz looking at the computer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora's memories continue to race through Roxas' mind, as it continued like scattered film.

Sora is awoken by Pluto licking him in the back alleyway of Traverse Town, looking at Pluto then around Traverse Town as he stands up slowly.

"Oh...Where am I?" asked Sora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora races into the Second District looking around wondering how and when he got here full of distress, "What happened to my home? My island?" he asked

Small dark creatures with bright yellow eyes appear around him as he holds a giant key in his hands looking around him, "Riku! Kai-!" yelled Sora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A static image of Kai- appears smiling at him in Destiny Islands. Another creature came out of nowhere with armor on its head. Sora turns from behind him and is confronted by a tall, strong, long dark brown hair with a huge scar across his face in the First District

"Who are you?" asked Sora looking at him

"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade" he said pointing at him with his black gloves. Sora stands there ready for a fight as he doesn't know what this person is confronting him.

XXXXXX

Data appears and then pops memories of Donald and Goofy are knocked out of the sky and onto Sora in the Third District with Sora laying on the ground hurting with Donald and Goofy piled up on him feeling a little dizzy.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel" said Goofy standing next to Donald.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends" ordered the man that confronted him earlier and a short black haired girl beside him with her arms crossed.

"Donald Duck" said Donald putting his hand out.

"Name's Goofy" said Goofy as he puts his hand on top of Donald

"I'm Sora. I'll go with you guys" said Sora as he put his hand on top of both of them

XXXXXXX

Another image of Kai- appears in a white room as she stands there, smiling.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade" explained dark haired man pointing at the large key in a room where Sora was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's right. The Keyblade" repeated Aerith sitting on a different edge of the bed looking at them.

"So...this is the key?" said Sora looking at the large key in his hands lifting it up high.

Another image of Kai- appeared again and disappeared in a second. Like he was thinking about her a lot, like she holds the key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes"

Sora sticks his Keyblade out and a glowing light flashes from the Keyhole and locks it.

XXXXXXX

Roxas wakes up in his room and sits up fast looking at his hand where the keyblade appeared last time. Looking confused, "A key...blade?" he asked as he opens and closes his hand into a fist a few times. He looks at the clock it was 10:30am, He rubbed his eyes then got up off his bed and grabbed his cloths.

"ROXAS BREAKFAST!" yelled his mother a few minutes later

"GIVE A MINUTE MOM!" yelled Roxas as he put on his sock.

He goes down shirtless to the kitchen. His Mom was making toast for everyone. She looked at him, smiled as she heard music in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart I see you just was getting ready to go meet your friends?" asked his mom

"Yes ma'ma" he smiled and gave her a hug.

His mother ruffled his hair and grabbed the toast, put it on the plate and placed it on the table. Roxas groaned as he looked at his mother as he placed his hand on his head. "Mom, I'd like to keep my hair where it is so I don't need to look scattered like a porcupine, then I'm already am" said Roxas moving his hair into place.

"I don't see why you won't push it down, or is this to impress a girl" said his mom smirking of mentioning a girl, as she sat down in her place.

"Mom you remember last year at that dance when I was dating Falcon?" asked Roxas as he sat down next to his mother not very amused.

"Yes" she answered

"Brushes don't work for me my hair, it'll just go back to the way it spikes" explained Roxas.

His mom rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen you try, but alright son" she commented then took a bite of her toast. Roxas leaned back in his chair looking at the plate of food in front of him and looked at the window across from him, "I'm not trying to impress a girl" he muttered.

"Sure, because I think I heard that Andi likes porcupine boys?" teased his mother. Roxas looked at her smirk still plastered on her face. His faced started to blush as he started to feel embarrassed by this. "Mom, me and Andi are friends, nothing else" he explained as he looked away and back to the window, as though this was an everyday conversation.

"Yes but I bet you wish it was something else, Roxas I know how you act around that girl, you treat her so different than any of your other friends" pointed out his mother as she finished her toast and got up from the table with her plate at hand, "Mom I'm not acting weird around her" he replied looking down.

She rolled her eyes again as she turned around and started washing her plate, he looked at his mother like she wouldn't give up on the fact that they were "Just friends" and it bothered him. If he didn't stop this the next time she meant embarrass him when Andi is around and that would be the most dreaded thing that could happen.

"What? It's true" he said looking at his mother with a "How can you not believe me" look on his face. His mother turned to look at him and giggled as she walked up from behind him and kissed him on the cheek, "Alright I get it. But if you do, I'm going to use those words against you" as she continued to giggle

Roxas shook his head and grabbed his toast and started eating it slowly as though it didn't seem satisfy him enough. His mother sat back down in her spot and looked at her son as he eat, "You're just like your father and you don't even know it" she said.

"Like Dad! Mom, Dad is known as "Science Goggles", no I don't" he protested.

"You know your father didn't always wanted to be a scientist"

"Really?" asked Roxas as he finishes his toast and takes the plate to wash it.

"Yes really, actually he decided that he wanted to be a scientist at his junior year" answered his mother listening to the Come What May.

"Aw this is such a beautiful song" she sighed

_**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time…**_

"Yeah I guess it is" he agreed

"Thanks for breakfast mom" he said kissing his mom on the cheek and he walks upstairs to his room and grabs a shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi sat down and petted Todd as he laid there sleeping, "I'll see you later buddy" she whispered and she walked off and made sure he had food and water than grabbed her skateboard and skated off to the Usual Spot.

"HEY ANDI!"

Andi turned and saw Olette running to her, waving. Andi smiled, stopping her skateboard and waved back. Olette finally caught up to her as Andi grabbed her skateboard, walking with Olette.

"What's up Olette?" greeted Andi.

"Nothing from what happened yesterday" answered Olette trying to catch her breath, Andi chuckled at her exhausted friend trying to take deep breathes as she walked with her. She guessed she probably been running for a while since she looks like Pence when he needs a break from running. Andi chuckle some more, "Oh look we're here" she exclaimed as she came to the Back Alley and saw the Usual Spot entrance.

"Hey nice pendent, Roxas gave that you?" asked Olette looking at Andi's star pendent, finally breathing regularly as she looks closer at it.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, how did you know anyway?" asked Andi with a puzzled look.

"Roxas told us. He was worried that you wouldn't like it" answered Olette

"It really doesn't matter if I didn't like it, it matters that he cared and remembered that my birthday was coming up that's all"

"I don't think you could ever hate what Roxas gives you. Well we better get in" commented Olette with a smirk.

Andi looked displeased by that, "That's not true" she argued as she and Olette went in and sat down while Hayner and Pence and Falcon were talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas walks to the Usual Spot a few steps away from the entrance and stops, "A Keyblade..." he mutters.

Roxas spots a stick leaning against a wall and picks it up whacking it with his hand feeling its solid figure and starts swinging it around like a sword. Then looks at again and shrugs, "What was that about?" he asked himself as he tosses it over his head and hits someone wearing a black cloak in the chest.

"Oh!" said Roxas as he turns to the person standing there for a second and then walks away down the steps without a word, "Sorry... about that..." apologized Roxas watching.

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees Hayner, Pence, Olette, Andi and Falcon already sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Hayner offers Roxas some, "Thanks" answered Roxas taking the ice cream.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" asked Pence licking his ice cream worried as Roxas sits down by Andi who was sitting on the floor between Olette and his seat, smiling at him. Then looks at Olette, "I sure hope so" answered Olette

"Huh? Where did that come from?" asked Hayner looking at Pence with curiosity.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud" answered Pence

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" asked Hayner looking at the gang, Pence laughs, "Get that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag" said Hayner sounding a little upset.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief" answered Olette looking at Hayner.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over.

That's all! So, how about this?" said Hayner as he stand up. Pence shrugging his shoulders at Olette, they watch Hayner.

Falcon looks at him and mouths to Andi "Here we go again". Andi just smiles trying to hold the laughter.

"We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!" said Hayner walks past his friends and then turns to his friends who were standing up. He runs up at them, "No? Aw, c'mon!" said Hayner

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke" answered Roxas breaking up the group's silence.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" said Hayner pointing at himself with a smile and runs off.

"Really that's new" muttered Andi as the group, except Roxas runs out of the Usual Spot. Pence runs back in, "HURRY UP, ROXAS!" yelled Pence leaving again. Roxas meets up with them in the Back Alley outside the Usual Spot

"We're going to Market Street!" said Hayner

The group leaves to Market Street: Station Heights. Roxas finds them reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle. Hayner turns and waves at him as he walks up to the group.

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!" said Hayner with his hand over Roxas' shoulders, Roxas smiles, "Okay, you're on"

"You two are gonna clean up!" said Pence pointing at them as Roxas gives him a thumbs up and Olette bouncing up and down, "Go get 'em!"

Falcon just smiles at them as she leans her hand on her hip and Andi came up with also a smile and nods at them with approval. Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms leaning on each other's arm and their hands curled into a fist, "It's a promise!" said Hayner as they both nod.

"Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for six of us?" continued Hayner looking at the group.

"5400 munny" answered Andi as she didn't use a calculator, Hayner looks at her, "And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"

"1800 munny. A total of 7200 munny"

Pence puts his hands behind his head as he listens to the conversation with Hayner and Andi then looks at Roxas, "To spend on what?" asked Roxas looking at Hayner.

"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?" asked Hayner with a "Duh" expression.

"Well, there's always watermelon"

"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny a piece"

"Pretzels it is"

"So, where were we?" asked Hayner

"We need 7200 munny altogether. But all we have is..." said Olette

"I've got 800" answered Pence as he laid his arms down at his side.

" ...650" said Olette

"150. Sorry" apologized Roxas

"1000" replied Falcon

"1500" answered Andi

"That's 4100 munny! We need 3100. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn at least 516 munny each!" exclaim Hayner as he runs off with Falcon, "MEET AT THE STATION WITH CASH IN HAND!"

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" asked Pence putting his hands over his head again looking at Roxas, "Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good" said Roxas

Roxas helps out with some odd jobs, While Andi helped at the market with posters and Groceries for people; they meet the other four at the Station Plaza.

"All present and accounted for?" asked Hayner

"Yep" answered Andi

"What've we got?" asked Pence

"Let's see..." said Roxas

Roxas pulls out some munny

"Just this" said Roxas

"Good job" said Hayner congratulating the gang

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." said Olette as she shows them the munny pouch she made with the munny inside it.

'Tada! 7200 munny!" said Olette showing her munny pouch with excitement.

"Alright!" said Andi smiling as she does a front flip far away from the group.

"Sweet!" said Pence

Olette gives the bag to Roxas and smiles at him, "Let's get tickets!" said Olette as she, Pence, Falcon and Andi run ahead into the station.

"We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember" said Hayner watching his friends run to the Train Station as he talks to Roxas, "Huh?" asked Roxas looking at Hayner confused.

"Gotcha!" said Hayner jokingly punches Roxas in the stomach and joins the other five. Roxas follows but something rips his feet from under him before he knew it, "WHOA!" yelled Roxas.

A small stick drops to the ground. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Falcon and Andi stop. Hayner steps back a bit down the stairs. Roxas grunts in pain coming to his knees, touching his lip. He looks up and sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him. The person he saw yesterday when he threw that stick.

"Huh?"

The person picks Roxas off the ground by the arm and brings him close and whispers something to him, "What?" asked Roxas looking at the hooded figure.

"ROXAS! THREE MINUTES!" yelled Hayner snapping Roxas' attention to him.

"OKAY!" yelled Roxas as he turns to look back to the figure, who was gone. He catches up to his friends in the station. Hayner bends at the teller and holds out 6 fingers.

"Six students!" said Hayner smiling.

"Roxas, the money!" said Pence looking at him.

"Wait—"said Roxas searching though his pockets from where he put the munny pouch, "No" said Roxas still searching through his pockets.

"Huh?" asked Hayner looking at him

Roxas looks back out toward the plaza and remembers the cloaked person picking him up, "He took it!" mutters Roxas and begins to run outside into the plaza.

"Where are you going?" asked Olette confused. Roxas turns around and looks at the group, "Remember when I fell? I had the munny before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Guy?" asked Hayner

"He couldn't have gotten too far..."

"What are you talking about?"

Hayner remembers Roxas outside as he gets up by himself and stands there dozed off into space, "There was no guy" answered Hayner looking at Roxas like if he was crazy.

The train station bell wakes Roxas up from his thoughts as he looks at the group.

"Huh? But he...There wasn't...Really?" asked Roxas

The train whistle blows and they realize they've missed it as the group turns to watch the train go by, Pence sighs "Oh boy..." as he slumps down in defeat.

"There wasn't anyone...there?"

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Falcon and Andi leave the Station. Later, the five are eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge. The train is moving in the background, while Roxas sits and thinks as his ice cream started dripping as it melts.

"It's melting" said Olette snapping Roxas out of his thoughts again, "Sorry" apologized Roxas turning to them.

"Cheer up already!" said Hayner

"Yeah no big deal" said Falcon

"That was definitely weird, though" said

"Strange" said Olette

"Totally strange" said Andi

"You said it" agreed Hayner as the group looked at Roxas.

"Can you feel Sora?" mutters Roxas to himself as he looks down at his ice cream as the flash backs in his head comes back from that hooded cloaked man whispering to him as he brought Roxas close, "Can you feel Sora?" he asked as he looked at him….

Few Hours later…

Andi said goodbye to her friends and walked home by herself she guessed Roxas needed to be alone right now, _**How could the munny just disappear when I just saw Roxas have it**_ she thought thinking about today went. When she got to her neighborhood she started to notice that she was getting really dizzy. As she grabbed her head trying to stop herself, she falls on her knees, hitting the floor and blacks out. There she found herself in a white room and there a red clothed masked man sits near the computer. He looks at her with his amber eyes as a smirk comes across his face, Andi looked around and saw the exit was blocked by a hooded man leaning on the door way with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the red masked man.

"My name is Diz, it's nice to meet you Andi" he said looking at her.

"How do you who my name?" she asked

"I know everyone's name and I know what people's hearts contain how they break. How to manipulate a heart to get want you want. I know a lot of things"

"Stop! I wasn't asking for a chat!" said Andi as her hands curl into fists, "I want to know what you want?" she continued.

"I come to warn you" he replied.

"Warn me? About what?" she asked as she laughed in not a pleasant one either, as she glared at him. He never seemed to bothered by this, sighing he warned "Warn you to stay away from Roxas"

"What? No Roxas is my friend" exclaimed Andi as she was taken aback by this as she tried not to any other emotion that meant be used against her. Since he obviously knows about Roxas and her knowing each other but how much she feared, "He may act like your friend and he opened your heart, but he will shatter it again" continued Diz at his warning.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" she yelled, closing her eyes and then she waking up on the floor where she blacked out. She stands up and holds her head. _**What just happened?**_She asked as she let go of her head, slowly getting up on her feet and continued walking back to the house.

"_**He may act like your friend and he opened your heart, but he will shatter it again"**_

It never left her mind as it kept replaying in the back of her head. She didn't understand why this seemed to bother her after all she knew Roxas. He wouldn't do anything like that, they were friends. Walking inside and closing the door behind her slowly as she was about to walk upstairs, "Hey Andi, I was worried about you" said her mom. Andi woke up from her thoughts when she saw her mom at the bottom of the stairs, Andi put on a smile.

"Sorry mom, I'm going to bed goodnight" she apologized and she ran upstairs before her mother could say anything else, running to her room and shut the door, locking it and flopping on her bed, sighing when Todd ran up to her and jumped on her bed beside her happily to have her home.

"Goodnight Todd" she said as the fox laid curled near her and fell asleep….

XXXXXXX

"Why did you let her know that information" asked the hooded man looking at him leaning on the wall. Diz turned from the computers and looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Because she already doubts him, she never trusts anyone. She even doubts me and my warning, her heart is too easy to get to even when she thinks she can be tough" explained Diz

"Roxas had softened her heart too much; he is playing his piece of the game as he is"

"What piece?" asked the hooded man

"Pawn and Knight, I'm sure you can figure who is who easy" answered Diz as he turns back to the computer. "Her power was overlooked. I won't mistake for that again and the next time it won't be"…

To Be Continued….

Author's notes: I am getting some progress on fixing these chapters which is YAY! For me, I know I got a lot more to do and I will get them done and finish this story before I start on anything else. Sorry if you guys are waiting for any other stories on my profile that I've mentioned but I have been neglected this story for a while now and I know if I do another story it will never get done. The only new stories that would be posted is short stories but as you all should know who has known me for a while I don't really do short stories unless it's like a big holiday. Which I know I haven't posted them on her yet because I forget to do. So I hope you think this chapter is a little better than it was, I believe it is just from rewriting it.


	9. Twilight Town Day 3 Strange Girl

The screen becomes scrambled again

"Restoration at 28%" replied the computer

"Naminé, hurry" said Diz worried about the time that has gone so fast. As Diz was looking at his computer screens again on the progress of the sleeping boy and watching Roxas and Andi are doing though the different screens, the cloaked man juggling the munny pouch behind him. "Is it really that hard to make a beach?" asked the hooded figure with curiosity

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point" explained Diz never taking his eyes off the screens, the hooded man stops juggling the pouch, "And this?" asked the figure holding out the munny pouch by his fingertips. Diz turned to look at it and replied "We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream"

Diz laughs as he goes back to the screens and the figure juggling it again from behind him, "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that" ordered Diz

XXXXXXXXXX

As Roxas remembers several events from Sora's journey across other worlds.

"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds" yelled King Triton looking down at Sora

"So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday" said Ariel as she spins around looking up at the small hole of her secret hiding place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes" read Phil standing on a beam with a small paper and Hercules standing with his arms across his chest beside Phil looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" asked Donald angrily as he flings his arms everywhere.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero" answered Phil looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy pointing his finger at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie" said Aladdin looking at Genie as he was getting prepared to make Aladdin a prince.

"Al!" said Genie surprised as he starts to granted legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" asked Jack putting his head down, in disappointment. As Sally walks up to Jack, "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween.

Next time, we'll do it together" she replied holding his hands in Dr. Frankintine's lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora twirls his Kingdom keyblade into the ground and yells "Power!"

There a dark cloud of smoke was a two headed dragon as it disappears and appears a small red dragon that had to be the size of a small lizard. "I am Mushu" it announced with his hands on his hips standing on Sora's spiked head happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" asked Riku in Monstro's body, His fists on his hips mocking Sora.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" asked Sora looking behind him as he turned.

An image of Kai- flashes again in that same white room, smiling.

"Did you find her?" asked Sora hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai- appeared again as a glance then disappears….

Sora's on the deck of Captain Hook's pirate ship, looking out at the deck with Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan looking at him from behind.

"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kai—"Sora stopped as he looked up at the sky.

Kai-'s face flashes again

"I wonder if she'll believe me? Probably not"

Sora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and Wendy stand on Big Ben as Peter Pan and Wendy watch as Tinkerbell flies up to Sora's face and spins around, pixie dust falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud walks beside the group as Sora looks up at him, "I'm searching, too" replied Sora.

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it" said Cloud looking at them as he walks past them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora, where are you going?" asked Piglet watching Sora walking away.

"I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me" answered Sora looking back at Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Roo, Owl all sitting on a hill. Pooh waves goodbye with the other animals watching Sora leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" asked Sora looking a Riku on the upper deck.

"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her" said Riku moving away from Kai- who was behind him.

Kai-'s face flashes again on the word 'her'. Sora locks Neverland's keyhole on Big Ben. Sora remembers Riku and Kai-, when they're memories returned in Castle Oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diz remains at his computer. A girl stands in front of the capsule in a white room, looking at it. Roxas' consciousness resides with the girl. Her light blonde hair sat on her shoulders and her slender figure wearing a small sleeveless dress that hit about a few inches of her butt and blue sandals.

"Who are you?" He asked

The girl turns around and smiles at him. Roxas wakes up in his room with the girl in his dream standing there a few inches from his bed, as Roxas sits up from his bed, feeling like someone is watching him. He turns and looks to see no one's there, "Huh...?"

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees a letter on the couch, grabs it, "Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the munny! – Hayner"

Roxas puts it down as he finished reading, leaves the Usual Spot and walks to Market Street: Station Heights where he sees Pence and Olette coming his way. "Hey" greeted Roxas

"Morning" answered Olette.

The two freeze in mid-walk,

"Huh...?"

Roxas runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by the girl in his dreams who stood in front of him, "Hello, Roxas" she said with a smile and her arm behind her back with her hand holding her other arm, then proceeds to let her arm go and starts looking around.

"Uh... Hi... And you are...?" asked Roxas as she holds up a hand to quiet him, her voice, her face was like a angel that only he could dream.

"I wanted to meet you at least once" she replied

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

Roxas scratches his head as she walks away out of sight. As Pence and Olette unfreeze themselves, "Olette dragged me along to go shopping" said Pence as they come up.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" asked Olette

"Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that..."

Roxas looks in the direction that girl left, "He's stalling" groaned Pence

"Very well, then. We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?" said Olette as Roxas to face them, then runs off to the direction he came from.

"Y-Yeah..." answered Roxas as he turns back around looking for the girl that was just talking to him just a minute ago and then disappeared. "Did she go to that haunted mansion?" he asked himself

Roxas runs to the Tram Common and sees her walking. He runs and stops looking at the hole which leads to the Woods as the girl had disappeared again. Her takes off running again to the Woods and stops looking around. "Huh?" as he walks around looking until he stops at the dark cloud that appears under his feet and moves in front of him with a few white things come out of it and try to pull him in. "Lemme go!" yelled Roxas as he pushes them away and runs back to the Tram Common with the things following him.

He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi, "Hey, chicken wuss!" called out Seifer to Roxas who stops by them and turns around with the creatures entering the Sandlot.

"Who's that?" asked Fuu as she and Rai get in their fighting positions and Vivi runs away from the scene.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" ordered Seifer getting ready to fight.

Roxas spots one of the battling bats and dodge rolls to grab it. Roxas tries to fight the creatures, but is thrown down, his weapon having no effect. He stands back up and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are completely frozen in time

"Not good..." muttered Roxas as he looked at the creatures and frozen Seifer and his gang.

The creatures approach a weaponless Roxas as he backs up a little and stares at them.

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!"

Roxas looks up and sees the girl on a building overlooking the Sandlot. He looks back and one of the creatures go for attack, Roxas trying to block with his hands and is transported to the Station of Serenity on the blue Sora platform. The Keyblade appears in his hand as he examines it; creatures storm the platform. Roxas takes a fighting stance and looked at his enemies. Adlealine shoots through him as he fights them. He takes them left to right taking a few blows from them. He gets ride of them and a mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform. A bodiless voice seems to emanate from it

"**Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid"**

Roxas walks toward the door cautiously

"**Don't stop walking..."**

Roxas opens the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. He ascends the stained-glass stairs, fighting enemies until he comes to another door entering the Station of Awakening. He walks in looking up hearing something he turns and encounters a big white creature like those little ones put much bigger and stronger. Backing up and terrified he starts running catching himself from tripping he get to the end almost falling. Catching himself he turns back at the enemy and brings forth the keyblade.

He fights the creature with struggle, as something seemed like he had done this before. He knew he had never seen a thing like this why would it seem that way. Pushing these thoughts away he beats it. As Roxas steps back tripping as he falls on his butt the enemy falls on top of him. Roxas finds himself in a dark room, the darkness trying to take control as he is pulled into the darkness, the girl's hand catches him, saving him, bringing him in a white room standing before her. Before he starts to speak, she places a finger to her lips.

"My name is Naminé" placing her hand on her chest smiling.

"Roxas... Do you remember your true name?"

The same cloaked figure returns and picks Naminé up by her arm looking at her "Say no more, Naminé" he said.

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will..."

"It's best he doesn't know the truth" he says

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" yelled Roxas pointing at him angrily.

The man holds out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Roxas. Roxas leaps away from it backing away slightly as the figure pushes him inside. Roxas wakes up in the Sandlot

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" said Rai

"How's this?" asked Seifer

"That's totally perfect, y'know!" answered Rai

Roxas sees Fuu take a picture of posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stand around her. She is using a camera.

"How 'bout one more, y'know?" asked Rai

Roxas stands up whipping his face glaring at the gang. "What's that for!" yells Roxas

"Keepsake" answered Fuu

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" explained Rai

"Cakewalk"

"What were those things?" asked Roxas

"Outsiders, that's what" answered Seifer

Roxas shakes his head knowing Seifer that would be what he'd say.

"And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measure'" warned Seifer

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?"

Roxas looks over and sees that Olette, Hayner, Falcon, Andi and Pence have arrived. Hayner huffs off, Andi glares and the rest walks off following Hayner

"Wait up!" yelled Roxas as he follows behind them

"Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" yelled Seifer

"We'll be waitin', y'know?"

Roxas arrives back at the Usual Spot where the five are already having Seasalt ice cream not looking too pleased at Roxas

"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" said Pence

"N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" asked Roxas looking more at Andi. A she looked away from him.

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?" answered Olette

"...Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and..." said Roxas

"I promised I'd be somewhere" intrepted Hayner

"Ohh... Oh!" said Roxas

Roxas remembers the events of the previous day

"You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!" said Hayner

"Okay, you're on" said Roxas

Andi and Falcon smiled

"You two are gonna clean up!"

"Go get 'em!" said Olette

Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms

"It's a promise!" said Hayner

Roxas waits for a response from Hayner as he stands up. "I'm outta here" he said leaving with Falcon.

"We better be going too, see yeah Roxas" said Pence as Olette followed him.

Andi sat there didn't even looked at Roxas since he got here. Roxas looks at her and sits by her, he knew from her face that she was angry. Trying to hold the hurt from appearing on her face, knowing her, she couldn't. Not in front of him even if she tried, their friendship was different to her. He is the one to know everything, the one she opened her heart to every time. Guilt got to him as he looks down at his knees that were brought up to his chest and his arms laying straight out on them, "I'm sorry."

"Your always sorry" answered Andi avoiding eye contact from him, her blood boiled as didn't know what to think or feel, as her hands curled to fists.

"Come on Andi can you at least let me-"

"No!" interupted Andi as she got up from her place and walked out of the Usual Spot, Roxas following after her pursuit. "Andi! Andi wait!" he called as he grabbed her wrist, turning her around giving him the same glare the first day they knew each other and he hated it.

"Let…me…go" she growled.

"No…not until you let me explain" said Roxas looking at her and trying to have a tight grip so she wouldn't run.

"What?" she snapped

"I'm sorry! Ok? I just was running away from this white thing and I was at the Sandlot. Then I somehow make it to this crystal window glass I'm standing on. I fight this thing and met this girl named Naminé that just came up to me, then I find myself on the floor. Then I asked Seifer what happened and you guys appeared" he explained as he despretly hoped that she would believe him.

But her expression never changed and Roxas knew then, that she wouldn't listen now. "Like I'm going to believe that story you just gave me. Yes, you meant of met "another girl" whatever her name was and you were with Seifer. But the rest is just junk! Do you think I'm stupid…Roxas?" she snapped as she ripped her wrist out of his hands and back away from him as she shook her head in disbelieve.

Roxas looks at her hurt as he looks down at his feet and back at Andi. Tears running down her face, then she walked away.

"Andi"

Andi stops and turns at him, looking at his hurt face. As it started breaking her heart, trying to end the tears as this only made it worse for her heart.

"I'm sorry" he apoligised again.

She looked for a second and walked away with nothing to say to him. As Roxas extends his hand for her as though he was going to chase after her, he sighed putting his hand and head down, then glances up at her again watching as she walks off out of sight.

XXXXXXXX

"Her heart is shattering, quicker than I thought" said Diz as he watches Andi on his computer screen at home with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs laying her head on her arms, crying at her bedroom door.

"What is so important about her anyway?" asked the hooded figure as he watched her also.

"She is a weakness for not having a heart he still has a weakness, she is helping me to trigger his memories with Sora by these emotions he thinks he feels. Bringing Sora closer to awaken, soon she will be a better help to Sora, then Roxas" said Diz...

To be continued...

Author's notes: Hey guys what do you think of the improvement? Not bad I think after reading this again. I feel like my writing skills are getting better, but they still need some improvement I think. What do you guys think? More chapters to go!


	10. Twilight Town Day 4 Struggle Match

The screen becomes scrambled

"Restoration at 48%"

Diz sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him watching Roxas as he lays in his bed sad trying to get some sleep. "Was that Namine made of data?" asked the cloaked man

"No. Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" said Diz angrily slamming the desk with a fist

"Calm down"

"It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas" said Diz as he continues to watch Roxas in the computer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora's memories continue to flood back. He floats toward the light, trying to grab young Kai- in the Hollow Bastion library who disappears like a ghost and appears in his mind smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world" said Riku as takes the Keyblade from Sora in the Rising Falls as Sora tries to keep the keyblade from being taken away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He grabs Kai- and shakes her gently trying to wake her up.

XXXXXXX

As Riku shoots Dark Firaga at him; Sora ready to take it, Goofy yells "But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either" as Goofy protects Sora from a Dark Firaga.

"All for one and one for all" said Donald as he runs up and stands at Sora's side. As the Kingdom Key disappears from Riku's hand and reclaims to Sora. "My friends are my power!" yelled Sora

"So, your heart won this battle" said Beast looking at him as the memory of Kai- laying there and Sora shaking her again comes back to mind. Sora looks at Beast and nods

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora passes right through a cloaked figure in Hollow Bastion making Sora fall and gets up to block a large elective wave of blue energy from the man and sends it flying into the castle's mortar and stone; Both staring down at each other.

XXXXXXXXX

"It is I, Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!" said Riku in a black and blue suit with a red heartless sign and arms. Riku moves to strike kneeling Sora to release Kai-'s heart.

"Sora!" yelled Kai-

Sora has a flash of Kai-'s face and he catches Riku's blow with his Keyblade and starts standing up looking determined. "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" growled Sora pushing Riku back with his keyblade.

Goofy and Donald try to stop Sora but it was too late as Sora gives his last grin and pierces his heart to release Kairi's heart and her heart returning to hear motionless body. She wakes up and tries to grab Sora but it's too late as he shatters into light.

XXXXXXXX

Kairi turns to a heartless and hugs it as the heartless go after Kairi and Goofy and Donald unable to help a glowing light appears and the heartless disappear and Sora is holding Kairi. "Kairi"

Sora sees Kairi smiling at him nodding her head as he called her name.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other" said Leon in Hollow Bastion with Aerith at his side.

"No matter where we are; our hearts will bring us together again" smiled Aerith holding her hand to her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi gives Sora the Oathkeeper keychain in a cave. "Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me" yelled Kairi putting her hands on her hips and leaning at Sora

"Don't worry. I will" said Sora holding the Oathekeeper Charm tightly.

"Promise?" she asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora seals the keyhole at Hollow Bastion as he remembers Kairi's words, "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas wakes up and looks around his room seeing no one there, he sits up and looks out his window, "Right... "Promise"..." said Roxas as he strikes as though he had the Keyblade.

"What a mess..."

He scratches his head. He got up and grabbed his clothes and ran outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi was getting ready to leave with Todd was jumping around like a mad-man. She grabbed his red and grey layered collar and put it on his neck with his leash. She put on her blue "I don't need your attitude…I have one of my own" cap and grabbed Todd's leash, walking downstairs to the door. "Bye mom"

"Bye Honey, Happy Birthday!" said her mom from the kitchen.

"Thanks" she said laughing about to open the door

"Your dad wants to talk to you on the phone before you leave" said her mother coming up to Andi as she handed her a black phone. "Ok"

"Hello?" said Andi

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Andi! Happy Birthday to you!" Sung her dad smiling.

"Thanks Dad"

"You're welcome Sweetheart, see you later"

"Bye" she said as she hung up and ran outside to meet her friends while Todd ran to stay caught up with her from behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas runs out of the Usual Spot looking for his friends when a shopkeeper catches his eye. As he stops he shopkeeper yells "Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late!"

Roxas runs to the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle in the center stage.

Andi watched Roxas go to his place, not really noticing her in the crowd as he walked by. She sighed as the leash released from her hands, Todd ran and Andi followed behind yelling "Todd!" when she stops at where Todd was jumping on Roxas happily. "Hey Todd" said Roxas leaning down to pet him as he smiled. He looked up and saw Andi just looking at him with a calm expression; they both looked at each other for a while. "Hi-" greeted Roxas. "Roxas come on you need to get up on the stage now" ordered the Producer as he takes Roxas by arm. Roxas turns and sees that Andi had disappeared, looking down as he got up on the stage.

"Who you gonna root for?" asked Pence

"Both of them, silly" answered Olette

Fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers as it was starting. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!" announced the Producer

"SEIFER! Y'KNOW!" yelled Rai leaning forward.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!" announced the Producer

"HAYNER! ROXAS!" Yelled Olette, Falcon, Pence.

"SETZERRRRRR!" yelled the fan girls as the producer turns toward a long white haired tall man that took a lot of care of himself almost as though he was royalty.

"Yuck!" said Falcon

"How did he win anyway?" asked Andi from behind. Falcon, Pence and Olette turned at her and smiled. "Happy Birthday Andi!" they exclaimed. Andi grinned, putting her arm on her friends' shoulders giving them a group side hug. "Thanks guys" she replied as "SETZER! SETZER! SETZER! SETZER! SETZER!" was being cheered by crowd in the background.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's..." said the Producer

"STRUGGLE!" yelled the crowd as they all started whooping and hollering.

As more fireworks were set off. The Producer gets off the stage for the commentator to begin. Andi and the gang smiled and cheered. "Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!" said the commentator as Hayner looks to Roxas, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly. Andi frowns at this as Roxas turns toward her, seeing her frown and looks down.

"So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle! Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Four Crystal Trophy! And...A chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!" Setzer holding up the championship belt to the crowd.

"It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament producer hands Roxas and Hayner each a struggle bat and pats them on the shoulder. Hayner points the sword at unhappy Roxas, "Hey... Sorry about yesterday" apologized Roxas

"What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go" answered Hayner putting down his battle sword down.

"I've got a lot on my mind"

"Sorry, man"

Roxas shakes his head at Hayner, "Wait, what am I sorry for?" asked Hayner smiling, making Roxas smile as well. Olette and Pence stop their clapping to smirk at each other, Roxas and Hayner ready themselves for battle. "Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!" announced the Announcer.

"Ready, Roxas?" asked Hayner getting ready for battle. Hayner comes out and runs for the first attack. Roxas takes a defensive stance and as Hayner and him have their swords hit each other's swords. Roxas jumps back leaving Hayner stand. He lunges for Hayner and takes a swing one way giving Hayner the guard and slides on the other side quick attacking Hayner from the back making Hayner off guard and loses his concentration. Roxas knew this was his ultimate advantage on Hayner. As he swings making contact Hayner swung at him almost making Roxas lose his balance, feeling pain on the side of his face. Hayner smirked and goes attacks, Roxas blocks it and attacks again and swings around attacking again hitting Hayner hard making him fall and forfeit the match.

"AND ROXAS IS THE WINNER!" yelled the commentator as he raises Roxas' arm and Roxas waving to the crowd with his other arm, Andi, Falcon, Pence and Olette smile at him. Todd wagging his tail sticking his tongue out happily. "Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too."

Roxas runs over to Hayner who is spread eagle on the ground. "I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!"

Hayner holding the back of his head as he stands and looks up at Roxas.

"I guess I taught you well"

"I had a lot of fun fighting you" smiled Roxas

Hayner smiles, then stops and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy"

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up" offered Roxas

"Nah, that's all right"

Hayner friendly punches Roxas' hand and then leaves and almost walks into Seifer coming up on stage. "Out of the way" snapped Seifer

"You in a rush to lose?" asked Hayner

Roxas is startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looks up at him and giggles. Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage. "Don't mess with your elders" said Seifer

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!"

Seifer and Vivi face each other down. Then Vivi flies at Seifer, who jumps away with Vivi in pursuit. "When did Vivi get so tough?" asked Hayner, Roxas shrugs.

After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocks Vivi's slashes and knocks Vivi away, dropping one of Vivi's orbs

"YOU'RE MINE!" yelled Seifer

He lunges for the orb when Vivi returns and knocks Seifer down.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

Seifer sits up and shakes his head. Andi stood there in shock holding Todd trying to grasp this part of Vivi she had never seen before. Vivi had always tried to run away from battle, _**'What made him fight now?'**_

"That's not Vivi" said Seifer to Roxas as he gets off stage.

"Huh?"

"Thrash him" ordered Seifer as he, Fuu, and Rai leave the Sandlot.

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place" said the Producer.

"So I'm in third now? Aw, baby!" said Hayner excitedly as Falcon hugged him.

The producer hands Roxas and Vivi each a struggle bat

"Keep it clean, fellas" said the Producer.

Roxas and Vivi stare each other down as the Producer leaves the stage.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!" announced the Announcer.

Roxas battles Vivi. Vivi comes to attack leaving Roxas no use but to block as Vivi takes Pursuit. As he blocks the fourth time as he finds rhythm he slides to the side attacking Vivi then jumps back to give some room between him and Vivi who stands there. As he goes in for another strike, something stops him and Roxas notices that everything has frozen in time again. Vivi suddenly turns into a ball of light and reveals a white creature.

"Again!" asked Roxas as his struggle bat turns into the Kingdom Keyblade and more of them appear.

"Again..." muttered Roxas as he readies himself for more.

Roxas fights the white enemies easy and they disappear. A cloaked man clapping behind him makes Roxas alert as he turns around glaring.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." said a hooded figure walking in closer to Roxas

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel" said the hooded figure as he removes his hood, showing his flaming red spiked hair, he had little black tattoos under his bright green eyes.

"Axel?" wondered Roxas

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one" said Axel as his chakrams appear in flames and he catches them in his hands as it spin.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" asked Roxas

Axel looked around.

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A.? You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story" answered Axel

Axel gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Roxas. Axel straightens up

"Uh-oh" muttered Axel.

Roxas sighs and looks at the Keyblade. He throws it down in frustration

"What's going ON!" yelled Roxas angrily.

The Keyblade appears back in his hand with a flash of light

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one" said Axel

Axel readies to fight again

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" said Roxas

"That's more like it!" said Axel smirking

Axel comes to attack first; Roxas blocks it and takes a swing at Axel. Axel jumps back and throws his chakrams which burst with flames on it. Roxas runs over as he dodges it and taking a swing again at Axel but Axel's chakrams comes back and hits making him hit air. Roxas counters his fall as he flips landing on his feet then jumps at Axel. Axel attacks again "Don't get me angry" he warns as fire surrounds him and he send his chakrams flying. Roxas blocks them and slides behind Axel and attacks. Axel takes a step forward and swings around toward Roxas and hits him with his chakrams. "Hey ringing any bells yet?" asked Axel smirking as Roxas attacks again in the front but before Axel could do anything he slides to the back. "Not bad, Roxas"

Diz appears from computer data which makes Roxas turn.

"So it was you" said Axel as he jumps back and sends his flaming chakrams, flying at Diz, but with no impact

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" said Diz looking at Roxas

"ROXAS DON'T LET HIM DECIEVE YOU!" yelled Axel

"ROXAS!" yelled Diz

"ROXAS!" yelled Axel

The two men shouting his name get the best of him and Roxas holds his head in his hands.

"Hayner...Falcon…Andi…Pence...Olette... Hayner! Falcon! Andi! Pence! Olette!" yelled Roxas

The Struggle competition returns and the crowd are cheering once again at Roxas' defeat against Vivi lying on the ground. "What? What just happened?" asked the commentator

"Huh? ...How did I get here?" asked Vivi standing up.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Falcon and Andi rush the stage as Vivi leaves.

"ROXAS!" yelled Olette

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas-our new top Struggler!"

"Roxas?" asked Hayner noticing Roxas' a little distraught

"Setzeerrrr!" yelled

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!" cheered the crowd. Setzer drinking up the attention

"Roxas! It's starting!" said Olette

"You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket" ordered the Producer.

"There's only room for one up here" said Setzer

"Well, may the best man win!" replied the Producer walking offstage

"Hey, Rucksack. How about you throw the match for me?" asked Setzer turning toward Roxas.

"ROXAS! FOCAS!" yelled Hayner

Roxas glares at Setzer. "Let me win and I'll make it worth your while" said Setzer

"Get real!" answered Roxas

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake. My life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up!" said Setzer

Roxas goes for the attack and has easy swings as Setzer makes his attack almost like a ballerina dancer. Roxas is taken off guard as he tries to catch Setzer's steps on his attack. Roxas fought blindly as he takes a lot of beatings from Setzer as he sends to him. "Roxas! Number one rule remember?" yells Andi. Roxas turns his head at her as he takes a block, flash forwards…

Roxas is on the floor with his struggle bat looking up at Andi pointing her bat at his tired face. Andi not even close to it, "Number one rule: Don't Fight Blindly" she said smirking. "Analyze your opponent always. You'll find out the pattern" instructed Andi as she gave her hand out…

Roxas nods and pushes Setzer back and jumps back and watches as Setzer runs towards him. Roxas hits then blocks as he watches Setzer's attacks. It clicks and he takes pursuit. The time had ended, "I'm not supposed to lose!" said Setzer

Andi smiled and started to walk away, "Where are you going Andi?" asked Hayner looking at her.

"I have to go right now I'll meet you guys later" answered Andi turning at him.

"Ok, Oh yeah Happy Birthday" said Hayner as he, Pence, Falcon and Olette run to the stage.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" cheeried the crowd.

Setzer walks offstage and points back to Roxas about to say something when Hayner, Pence, Olette and Falcon rush up to Roxas.

"ROXAS!" yelled Hayner

"YOU DID IT!" yelled Olette

Setzer turns around and leaves

"That was awesome, Roxas!" said Pence

"Well done Roxas, well done" she whispered as she looked at him, smiling sadly.

"You don't need my congrats to you" she muttered as she turned her back and ran.

"COME ON TODD!" she yelled as Todd followed her.

Roxas waves to the crowd. The Producer presents him with the championship belt. Roxas holds it up and the crowd cheers. Roxas smiles at the crowd as he looks around.

"Roxas what's wrong?" asked Falcon

"Nothing" answered Roxas smiling at her.

Later that day, on the ledge of the train station, Roxas sits with his friends, holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Olette. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Hayner and Pence. He takes out his own blue one and holds it up to the sun

"As promised" answered Roxas

Pence also holds out his green one.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" said Olette

"One more treasure for us to share" said Hayner.

"Hey guys" greeted Andi as she walks up and sits with Falcon.

"Right on time" said Olette

Hayner holds his red one out. Olette follows suit

"I've got a present, too...for all of us" said Olette.

She takes out six bars of sea-salt ice cream

"Whoa!" said Hayner

Roxas stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He loses his balance and falls as he yells out…

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the Destiny Islands, Kairi walks down the path to the beach after school. Older look with her red hair long down to her shoulders angled to her face and face sharper and more beautiful like a young princess and her eyes more calm and understanding look and a more darker blue than they were last year.

"KAIRI! WAIT UP!"

Kairi stops and turns around and sees her friend Selphie with two brown high pigtails and bright green eyes also wearing a school uniform just like hers

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me" asked Selphie

"Not today, sorry" answered Kairi softly.

"Aw, why not?" whined Selphie looking at her closely.

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" asked Kairi

"Riku?"

"Yeah"

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him" said Selphie

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again" answered Kairi smiling as she looks at the sunset hitting the beach giving an orange glow.

"Sure. Of course we will" agreed Selphie

"And the other boy?"

"What other boy?" asked Selphie looking at Kairi

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time-we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself-I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him" answered Kairi

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" asked Selphie. Kairi nodded

"Naminé?" asked Roxas

Kairi gets a sudden headache while Roxas continues to fall off the clock tower

"Naminé...? What's happening to me?" asked Roxas

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi"

"Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he likes"

"Who? Please, a name!"

"I'm Roxas"

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?" she asked

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!"

"Huh?" replied Kairi

"Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S!""

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi wakes up on the ground as she sits up she sees Selphie kneeling down and scraping off the dirt off her, "Are you okay?" asked Selphie worriedly.

Kairi nods as Selphie stands up. The two girls look to the island across the water, Kairi standing up she looks over at Selphie, smiles wide and runs to the beach. Selphie catches up to her standing at the water's edge.

"Kairi...?" wondered Selphie

As Kairi feels her hair blow softy from the breeze she places her bag down, kneels and let's loose a message in a bottle in the ocean

"What's that?" asked Selphie leaning down next to Kairi

"A letter... I wrote it yesterday; to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it" answered Kairi happily

"Wow... I hope he gets it" said Selphie

"He will. Starts with an "S." Right, Sora?" said Kairi


	11. Twilight Town Day 5 The 7 Wonders

The screen becomes scrambled

"Restoration at 79%" repeated the computer

Diz continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man is juggling the blue crystal ball from the Tournament trophy from the struggle that Roxas had. "His progress is astounding"

"So what happened?" asked the cloaked man looking at Diz as he places the ball back into the munny pouch that he stole yesterday. Walking closer to the computer, "Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in cont the boy act with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?" explained Diz pointing at the screen at digital boy asleep. As his scale of progress was raising beside him.

"Naminé?... She's a wonder" commented the cloaked man.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him"

"But whose Nobody is she?"

"I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" asked Diz looking at the cloaked man. The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood. His skin a dark tan with bright yellow eyes that showed evil and his long white hair looked like he was well groomed.

"It's Ansem" said the man in a glare.

Diz laughed, "It's an honor, Ansem!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes and sits up quick looking around and finding himself back in his room. He regains himself and sighs.

"I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream?" he asked himself looking down from his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi wakes up, looks in her room and sighs as she grabs her red cell phone from her nightstand seeing two missed calls. She opened her phone quickly as her heart speed and then she saw the name Falcon, she sighed again; putting her phone and opened her window leaning her arms on the bottom window frame as her head laid on her arms. _**'He still hasn't called me'**_she thought as she looked at the twilight sky._** 'Fine if he has nothing to say to me then I don't either, I thought he would actually apologize to me and tell me the truth but he seems like he wants to stay with his story fine by me' **_she thought angrily. She racks the covers up off, getting up from her bed and quietly stomps to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train passes by over the Usual Spot, where the five friends are gathered, Olette standing in front of Pence, Falcon and Hayner upset with her arms on her hips. She walks up to Roxas and crosses her arms at him. He looks away at her looking at his friends for help when Andi skated in fast and looking at them. "Only three days left of summer vacation-so don't even mention that assignment!" said Hayner. "But we agreed we'd get it finished today" said Olette.

"I finished mine already" said Andi smiling as she sat next to Falcon and Olette. Olette giving a smile at Andi's response and Falcon gave a disgusted look at thought of homework on summer break. "Yesterday... I fell off the station tower, didn't I?" asked Roxas. They gang looked at him and Andi rolled her eyes _**'Not again' **_she thought. "You wouldn't be here if you did!" answered Hayner leaning in. "But man that was a close one..." said Pence. Olette runs over toward Hayner and Pence angrily, "STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?" asked Hayner giving a sigh.

"Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams- and the guys in white..." answered Roxas

"Forget it"

"Why?"

"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right?" asked Hayner

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on" commented Pence

"Lots of people are helping out" finished Olette

"All that for me?"

He brightens up considerably, "I'll go get some ice cream!" He runs out of the Usual Spot. Later, the friends are all back eating the sea-salt ice creams. "There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But-and this is the weird part-the steps count different going up and down!" said Pence

"Seriously!" said Hayner

"And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town" answered Pence acting all spooky. "And probably all bogus" commented Andi rolling her eyes, "We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!" said Hayner ignoring Andi's comment as he stands up. Andi put her head on her hand free hand and shakes her head_**'why do I even bother?'**_ She asked herself as she takes a bit of her ice cream.

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..." continued Pence.

"Olette, Falcon and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!" said Hayner

"That leaves you with Andi and Roxas"

"Let's try the train first. To the station!" suggested Pence to Roxas and Andi as the others left. They nod and proceed to Central Station. As they walk inside the stop a little ways from the train,

"The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" said Pence acting all spooky again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know Pence" said Andi rolling her eyes and goes in front of the boys. Footsteps come from behind as the boys turn to see Olette and Hayner walk in after them with Falcon on Hayner's back, "Whoa! Find new rumors already?" asked Pence surprised that they got to the Train Station really quick.

"Nothing on Market Street" answered Olette

"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you" said Hayner still holding on Falcon

"Hayner, it's not a race!"

"Well, it is now!" said Hayner looking at Olette

"C'mon, we can all go" chuckled Roxas

They all run to the train and it begins taking them to Sunset Station. They all sit down inside the train as Olette pulls out her yellow crystal ball and holds it up as Hayner and Pence follow pursuit with theirs. Roxas searches for it, but when he realizes his crystal was missing. He sits there sadly as the train comes to a screeching halt at Sunset Station. Hayner runs out of the train. Andi looks out the window waiting for the others.

"OLETTE! HURRY!" yelled Hayner as Falcon ran beside him and Olette following behind.

Pence, Andi and Roxas walk out together. Roxas stretches for a sec and looks down at the steps to leave the train stop. "Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?" asked Roxas, Pence turned and replied "Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but..."

"What?"

"Rai's the one who counted. He's like, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Pence as Andi smiled at the image seeing that. "So...he just counted wrong?"

Pence nods. Roxas sighs as he slumps his shoulders. Andi walked down in front of them and the boys looked at each other.

"Hey, no worries"

Roxas, Andi and Pence walk through Sunset Terrace. Roxas finds a dead end where strange balls fly out at him. He runs to the wall dodging the balls and hits it with his Struggle bat.

Pence sees the ball fly out, running into the dead end and finds Roxas standing there. "Oh, it's just you, Roxas. Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders!" said Pence turning around and walked out with Roxas behind him. As they leave, a mysterious energy slightly shudders in front of the wall and vanishes.

Roxas investigates a tunnel and sees Vivi alone

"Vivi?"

Roxas runs to Vivi, who then splits into three Vivis. Roxas looks and goes to a battle stance as he holds his struggle bat. Roxas attacks on of Vivis and turns into data, Roxas smirks seeing that was too easy when he saw another one appear again. The Vivis come from different sides with attacks hitting Roxas as he was tossed in the air. He back flips and lands on his feet attacking them again. As they disappear and reappear there came more cloned Vivis. Roxas attacks and defeats the last ones as they turn into data. Vivi walks in from the entrance of the tunnel.

"What is it, Roxas?" asked Vivi

Vivi walks toward Roxas holding a Struggle bat

"Oh, did you need this, Roxas? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet" said Vivi

"Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you..." said Roxas

"Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Roxas. You can take your time" said Vivi

Roxas walks out while Pence and Andi run in as they pass Vivi.

"So the mystery voice was just Vivi practicing" said Pence

"Listen, there were a whole bunch of Vivi clones here just a minute ago..." said Roxas

"Sure Roxas" snapped Andi and she walked out.

The Vivi that had just walked out turns into a white creature and it floats out from behind Pence and Andi. Roxas runs out of the tunnel and goes down and passes a small waterfall, where he sees his reflection. Suddenly, the reflection walks out of the waterfall and through Roxas. It turns into a dark form and is ready for battle. Roxas gets out his sword as well. Shadow Roxas attacks first with his shadow struggle bat and hits Roxas. Roxas brushes it off and attacks. Roxas attacks with a few swings and Shadow Roxas blocks them, Roxas attacks again and gets couple smacks then Shadow Roxas dodged the third one. Shadow Roxas attacks but Roxas blocks it and goes to attack. Shadow Roxas goes for another attack and Roxas blocks it again. Roxas jumps and hits Shadow Roxas in the head; defeats Shadow Roxas who absorbs into data

"ROXAS!" yelled Pence

Roxas stands up and dusts himself off

"You all right?"

Pence looks over at the waterfall. Roxas and his' reflections are back where they should be

"Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of the seven wonders!" said Pence

"Another...me?" wondered Roxas

Roxas walks away as his Shadow form appears briefly in the waterfall.

Roxas walks to Sunset Hill on the top of the hill where trash cans with a big garbage bag. Roxas investigate it when it starts bouncing bag running around. Roxas jumps onto the bag to keep it from moving around as it jumps over the trash cans Roxas holds on tighter as the bag moves fast. Roxas holds tighter as it jumps the trash cans until it gets tired and slumps over as Roxas stands up.

"Yikes!" said Roxas

A dog comes out of the bag. Pence and Andi walk in. Andi comes to the dog and kneels down to the dog petting it. As she smiles, "Oh, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Roxas?" asked Pence as Andi stops and the dog walks off.

"This explains one of those seven wonders!"

Another white creature appears from the dog on Roxas, Andi and Pence side without being noticed.

"You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful" said Roxas

"I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!" said Pence

Hayner, Falcon and Olette run in

"We got another lead!" said Hayner

"The Ghost Train Mystery" said Olette

"Everybody knows about wonder number Six!" said Pence

"Yeah, well, I didn't" confessed Hayner crossing his arms.

"I did" said Falcon grinning really big

"Did you find out where the train runs?" asked Roxas

"You can see it from Sunset Hill" said Olette

The six walk to Sunset Hill by the wooden fence, underneath them was the underpass.

"If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute..." said Hayner as they all looked down at the tracks.

"For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN" said Pence trying to scare the girls.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah whatever Pence" replied Andi

"Yeah I mean I heard ghost stories that were a lot creepier than that" said Falcon.

Pence sunk as the Andi and Falcon looked at the tracks waiting for it. They all eventually get tired waiting and end up lying on the ground

"We've gotta make it to the beach next year" said Olette with her head resting on her hands

"Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts" agreed Hayner

"Good afternoon, slackers"

Everyone turns and sees Seifer standing over them looking at Hayner and Roxas.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Seifer

"What do you care?" asked Hayner

"I don't. Tell me anyway" he said

"We're waiting for the ghost train" answered Pence

"Waiting for the ghost train!" mocked Seifer.

He laughs and Roxas stands up, annoyed. They look at each other angrily, "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" asked Seifer

"I dunno. Maybe its destiny" answered Roxas, glaring.

"Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny" said Seifer as he turns to the sunset. Almost like he had a lot of things to think about.

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" asked Hayner looking at Seifer

Seifer turns around and pats his chest with his fist, then leaves

"SEIFER!" yelled Olette walking a few steps at him.

"I know. Tomorrow" answered Seifer annoyed

"Look!" said Roxas running to the fence and holding its edge as he looked down the others turned around at the tracks. A mysterious blue and gold train decorated with stars and moons pulls through the underpass. Andi looks and sees it too. _**'What?'**_She thought as she leans on the fence with Roxas as the train passes by going under them. Andi runs off to the station before anyone could call her back.

"It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" asked Roxas looking at his friends as the other four look at each other and than at Roxas.

"Then it's real? Let's go to the station!" said Roxas

The five rush to the station to catch the train, Roxas leading the way. The train is there when they arrive at the station with Andi standing there staring at it, _**'There is no way I can see a ghost train' **_she thought.

"Let's go in!" said Roxas

Hayner stops Roxas grabbing his arm as Andi looks over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Um...you'll get hurt" explained Hayner letting go of Roxas.

Roxas and Andi look back and the train has disappeared. They looked around and the train had like disappeared almost like a blink of an eye.

"Huh?"

"The train will be arriving shortly"

The usual orange train pulls into the station. A few passengers, including Fuu and Rai walk out. Andi looked confused for she saw the train was there and notices that Roxas also saw it but not Hayner or anyone else. _**'Why did the train not appear to them?' **_She wondered as she looks at her friends.

"C'mon" said Hayner

"A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?" asked Roxas

"Let's go..." said Pence sadly

"Right?"

He pleads to Olette with his hand. She shakes her head. Hayner groans and pushes Roxas onto the train. Andi follows her friends as they walked in and looks outside. _**'What is going on?'**_ She asked herself as the train started to leave. She glances at Roxas sitting there looking upset, she opens her mouth then closes it and decides she best not to saw anything as she looks back to the window. Later, after arriving back at the train station, they walk toward Market Street

"Let's go home and work on the paper" said Hayner

"As Andi said the rumors were bogus. The end." Said Pence

Andi felt in shamed hearing that and didn't stand up for Roxas, as he was down the whole train ride home. She looked at him; his head was down and looked like he felt really stupid.

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did" said Olette

"But what about the last one-the seventh wonder?" asked Roxas.

Andi glanced at Hayner waiting for a response.

"Who cares?" asked Hayner as Falcon also glanced at Roxas.

"I do. C'mon, Pence" pleaded Roxas

"Whatever!" said Hayner and he ran off. Falcon glanced between Hayner.

"Roxas..."

Pence sighs at Roxas' determination as Andi walked beside Roxas interested.

"It's at that haunted mansion" replied Pence

Pence, Falcon and Olette follow Hayner as Roxas and Andi proceeds to the Old Mansion. Andi walks up to Roxas near the Mansion's gates. He looks at her, she smiles small at him than back at the Mansion.

"You know something..." said Pence

Roxas and Andi gets startled and turns around, seeing Pence standing there behind them.

"We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place" said Pence

"Right..." agreed Roxas as the three look at the mansion.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help" replied Pence

"Seifer?" asked Roxas surprised.

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to"

Roxas looks up to the dusty window of the mansion. Naminé is in the window standing there looking at them.

"So, what're we looking for?"

"Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years" said Pence like if he was telling a ghost story.

Roxas looks back up to the window. He appears inside in a white room with a long table and picture drawings on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures Roxas focuses on is Kairi with a paopu fruit.

"Roxas..." said Naminé

"Naminé?" Roxas looked around the room. Another of the pictures he looks at is of him and Axel, both in the Organization cloaks.

"This is...me? ...And Axel's here too" said Roxas

"You ARE best friends..." she replied

"Very funny" he laughed

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?"

"No one knows me better than me"

"Of course..."

"But...I don't get what's been happening lately?" he said as he passes the window to another picture seeing a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy looking all happy.

"You know these three, don't you?"

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams"

"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now...I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas" she answered

"You mean...the dreams?"

"Yes... You and Sora are connected. And...In order for Sora to become completely whole again... He needs you"

Roxas sees a picture of himself with Sora holding hands.

"Me? What for?"

"You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Roxas"

"Naminé?"

Roxas and Naminé sit at opposite ends of the long white table, looking at each other.

"Naminé...who are you?"

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him"

"A witch?"

"That's what Diz called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it" she explained sadly.

"Hmm...I can't help you there" he said looking over at the drawing of himself and Axel. "It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?" he asked

"You...you were never supposed to exist, Roxas" she said looking at him very sadly

"What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?"

"I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid"

Pence shakes Roxas out of his staring contest with the window. Andi looks at Roxas, then looks at the behind the gates and sees a black figure that she saw with Diz looks at her than disappears. Andi's hands curl into fists and glares at the mansion. Turning away she looks at Pence trying to snap Roxas out of it.

"Roxas! Roxas!" said Pence

"Huh?"

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah. Watch the window-closely" said Roxas pointing up to the window, where Namine was gone.

"Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains" said Pence.

Naminé had returned to the window looking at Andi. They both watch each other, Andi kept quiet looking angry.

"...Yeah" replied Roxas

"Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting" said Pence

The two boys walked off. While Andi stood there looking over from her shoulder watched them disappear and walks over to the gates. "You shouldn't be out here alone"

Andi turned around glaring at the cloaked figure, "What do you want with me?" asked Andi.

"Tear him apart until he looks for himself, the answers" he said. "He needs to come back with us" he continued. "He's not going anywhere with you!" she snapped.

He laughed, "Listen to Diz, he knows what he's talking about. If you don't you will be hurt" he warned and disappeared.

"Wait!"

Andi ran over to where he stood and saw they were gone. She turned and glared at the mansion as she dug her nails into her hands which shook with anger. "I'm not afraid of any of you" she growled….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pence and Roxas walk in to the Usual Spot as Falcon and Olette looked at them

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" asked Olette

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind" replied Pence walking up to Olette.

"I figured as much. The report's already done"

"I mean all the others didn't exist why should that one" asked Falcon

"All right!"

"So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably at the station" said Olette.

Roxas looks up

"You know...we only have two more days together" said Olette looking at Roxas

"Huh?"

"Summer vacation, remember?" asked Falcon

"Oh...right" said Roxas sadly

The four walk to Central Station. Hayner is on the ledge eating ice cream.

"Tomorrow we search the town" ordered Hayner

"Next day's the fair" said Pence

"The last day of summer" replied Olette

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" said Hayner putting his head down

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first" answered Pence as Hayner put the ice cream far from his head.

Everyone but Roxas laughs as the bells ring in the background.

In a dimly lit room, Diz is sitting in a large wooden chair in front of a broken table as the cloaked Ansem walks in, "Why did you show him the train?" asked Ansem.

"Because he missed the trip to the beach" replied Diz

"Hmph...That's almost kind of you."

"Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" asked Diz

"Yes...the haze is clearing"

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year" explained Diz

Ansem sits in an opposite chair, "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?" asked Ansem

"Revenge" replied Diz

"Revenge..."

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem" ordered Diz.

Roxas finally started to leave when he saw Andi walking up to him, quietly. "What was the girl's name?" asked Andi breaking the silence standing in front of him.

"What?"

"The girl at the mansion"

"What so you can laugh at me too?" asked Roxas

"No, I saw her and the ghost train" answered Andi

"Sure you did" said Roxas and walked ahead of Andi

"The girl had blonde hair and a white dress" said Andi.

Roxas stopped and turned at her. Andi came beside him.

"I know I was mad at you and I didn't believe you but after seeing those two seven wonder whatever and no one seen them, made me realize that you really seen other things that none of us saw" said Andi.

"Oh now you believe me since you seen it yourself" said Roxas annoyed.

"Look all I know is that you seen that girl before and the ghost train was there then disappeared and then you see that same girl standing at the window" said Andi

"Come on Roxas" continued Andi as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Put Roxas takes her hand and pulls it off his shoulders.

"Roxas?"

He looks away from her and walks off. Andi stands were she stood and watched him not even look back at her and runs off. Andi looked away and ran home as rain started to pore down on her. Her brown hair turned black and her blonde highlights turned brown as the rain soaked her to the bone. She suddenly slipped and fell watching a dark figure with yellow eyes, grab at her heart. Andi blacks out…

To Be Continued


	12. Twilight Town Day 5 Virtual Town

The screen becomes scrambled

"Restoration at 97%"

Sora's last memories flash through his mind. The trio stands in the Gate to the Dark in the End of the World.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" asked Goofy

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" asked Sora flying as he remembers fighting the Chernabog.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence" said Ansem smirking at Sora in the destruction of Destiny Islands.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora remembers the final showdown with Ansem as he glided through darkness, "That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" said Sora flying with his friends

Sora remembers Ansem's defeat

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" ordered Ansem reaching his hand out to the doors of Kingdom Hearts.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!" said Sora as the doors open revealing light and destroying Ansem for good.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" said Mickey pointing his Keyblade to lock the door form the inside. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy help close the door of Kingdom Hearts from the outside.

"Take care of her" said Riku as he was closed in the Door of Darkness. Sora's and King Mickey's keyblades glows to finish closing the door. The Door of Darkness began to disappear in flashes of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KAIRI!" yelled Sora as he runs over to her

"Sora!" said Kairi as she goes up to Sora as the floor splits in half Kairi starts to fall but Sora catches her, "Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" said Sora as he held her hand

"I know you will!" she replied as Sora and Kairi break away from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Donald looking at Sora

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey" replied Sora

"But, uh, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?" asked Goofy

They see Pluto walking with a letter in his mouth, looking at them.

Pluto?"

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" said Goofy pointing at the letter

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" asked Sora leaning down to Pluto, Pluto turns to run down the path. "LET'S GO!" yelled Sora waving his hand out giving Donald and Goofy a sign to follow.

At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sora runs to it, but it fades away. Sora finds Castle Oblivion at the end of the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same dark beach, the two cloaked figures meet

"I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you" said the hooded figure

"Who are you?" asked Roxas

In the dark city of The World That Never Was rain started to fall, hundreds of Neoshadows rise from the ground. They surround Roxas, who takes out two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and swings them into position. He destroys several of the Neoshadows before looking up to the top of the main skyscraper of the city. The rain has stopped for a moment. An unhooded but blindfolded man stands at the top of the skyscraper. Roxas runs up the side of the building and tosses the Oblivion Keyblade to the man at the top, who dives off the edge of the building and catches the weapon in his hand, falling down past Roxas. They turn to look at each other as they pass. After they both have reached the bottom, they destroy the remaining Neoshadows, and then turn on each other. The two exchange blows before Roxas with Oathkeeper knocks the other man to the ground

"Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?" asked the unhooded boy

"Shut up!" said the other

The boy brings down a final blow to the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Sora to Roxas several times as he stands up. Roxas looks outside his window. Birds fly past. Hayner, Olette, Falcon and Pence are already in The Usual Spot when Roxas arrives there, "Man, I could not sleep last night..." said Roxas as he scratched his head. His friends have no response.

"Guys?"

He reaches toward Hayner and his hand goes right through him.

"Huh?"

Roxas takes a step back watching his friends laugh with no motion of his existence. Hayner turns around and runs right through him, Pence, Falcon and Olette following. Roxas stops and sighs, his eyes closing. He picks up a picture nearby which includes Hayner, Olette, Falcon, Andi and Pence and had previously included Roxas. Roxas leaves the Usual Spot looks around and walks into an ambush cornered by the White creatures as black portal pops from behind him, turning around and sees Axel appear.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-if you refuse to come back with me" said Axel

"We're...best friends, right?" wondered Roxas

Axel scratches his head, "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!" said Axel excitedly.

"Y...eah"

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss's name?" asked Axel waiting hopefully that Roxas remembers as he watches Roxas looking around

Roxas gives no answer as he glances at the stick in front of him, and Axel sighs sadly.

"Can't believe this..."

As Roxas grabs the stick it becomes the Keyblade. Ready to fight the creatures from behind, Roxas gives no mercy as he defeats the creatures around him. Axel swings up his chakrams to strike, and is frozen. Roxas notices and gets off guard as he hears a voice, He holds his head.

"Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!" ordered Diz

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE! FALCON! ANDI!" yelled Roxas at the sky.

Roxas runs to the Sandlot and continues his way to Market Street, when time unfroze.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is..." said Axel sadly looking down.

Roxas runs to the Old Mansion, Looking at the fence still had a lock as he touched it. He turns around at the locked gates and more Creatures spring up behind him, backing up looking at them, "Don't call me and then lock me out..." muttered Roxas

Roxas gets a vision of Sora holding out his Keyblade.

Roxas steps back from the gate to unlock the keyhole with his keyblade. The gates open and he runs inside. The creatures try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a wing-like sword.

Roxas enters the mansion entry way that was full of scattered and broken of tables and candle holders, some stuff was blocking doorways to rooms. As he goes to the room on the left side of him he guesses this was the dining room with the big table split in half. Creatures come to attack him, his keyblade appears and defeats some then runs off to the next room upstairs where he finds the White Room. Roxas walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams, his head started to hurt feeling like it was going to burst as he put his hands on his head.

_Flashback….._

_Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Roxas walks through the dark streets. He passes Axel who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms, "Your mind's made up?" asked Axel_

_Roxas stop turning his head to the side looking at Axel, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know" replied Roxas._

"_You can't turn on the Organization!" said Axel angrily as he leans forward to Roxas….._

Roxas's vision stops and the headache, he turns to see Namine in the White Room, sitting in her usual seat.

"Organization XIII... they're a bad group" said Roxas

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something" replied Naminé

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts" replied Naminé

Roxas chuckles

"Funny?" she asked

"It's just…. I think-I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask"

Roxas walks to the table and leans against it, "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore" continued Roxas looking at the table

"You are..."

Naminé flickers

"Naminé!" said Roxas as he watched her disappear, as Namine's form breaks into several pieces. Diz appears in a flash of data, "There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate" replied Diz

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" said Roxas angrily.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be" answered Diz.

"But what IS a Nobody!" asked Roxas

Ansem still hooded appears, "Diz, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" said Ansem

A portal springs up behind Diz containing Namine, "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" replied Naminé

"I'll...disappear...?"

"No further outbursts!" said Diz as he grabs her.

"No, you won't disappear! You'll—"Diz grabs Namine and covers her mouth.

"Wait!"

Roxas tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Ansem. Naminé stops Diz's clench over her mouth

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" said Naminé

Naminé and Diz begin to fade away through the portal.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Roxas

The portal vanishes along with Ansem. Roxas holds out his hand out, "NAMINE!" he yelled again.

Roxas finds the Mansion Library on the other side of the stairs. He walks over and draws an X symbol in the missing place on the table to reveal a hidden room beneath the floor. He walks into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine. Roxas' head aches again.

_A large white room with huge chairs, on which sat each of the Organization XIII. Him running down a city street chased by more of those white creatures. Hooded, he is confronting the silver-haired boy._

"_Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?" asked the silver-haired boy, his eyes blindfolded._

"_Shut up!" replied Roxas_

_The blindfolded one quickly grabs Roxas' other Keyblade Oblivion and knocks Roxas away as he tried to slash with his Keyblade Oathkeeper. The other one stands up and walks toward Roxas. Roxas is later lying underneath the odd machine where Diz and Ansem appear._

"_Will it work?" asked Ansem_

"_If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories" said Diz as he typed on his computer_

"_What will happen to Roxas?" asked Ansem_

"_He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back" replied Diz._

_Diz turns and walks toward the set of monitors._

"_Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers" said Diz._

"_Poor thing" _

_Diz sits down and punches in some keys_

"_It's the fate of a Nobody" replied Diz_

_The machine starts up and changes Roxas into data and Roxas is gone….._

Roxas' headache stops and his anger rises. The Keyblade appears in his hands and he begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors. Once he's vented his anger a door opens. Roxas enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. Roxas defeats them and Axel walks in with his arms crossed

"Simply amazing, Roxas" said Axel

"Axel"

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED!" yelled Axel angrily

Axel's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames making it unable for Roxas to escape.

"But you're too late!" he replied

Roxas manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"Two!" said Axel

Axel makes his chakrams appear and he smiles at Roxas

"Come here. I'll make it all stop" said Axel.

Axel makes the ground like an inside of a volcano, burning at Roxas as he steps. He attacks Axel first giving himself the advantage to knock him down and the ground to turn back to normal. Axel gets up and goes behind the flames. Roxas looks around unable to get a glimpse of Axel when he appears out of nowhere burning Roxas with his chakrams. Roxas yells and turns around by attack but Axel disappeared again before he could, Axel attacks again getting Roxas. He disappears Roxas ready to guard. He waited when he saw Axel he dodged and threw out his keyblade hitting Axel in the back.

Roxas ran for Axel grabbing his keyblade at the process. He attacks Axel once. Axel dodging the other attacks got behind Roxas throwing his flamed chakrams getting him advantage on his attack as he sliced with his chakrams. Roxas turned and guarded the last attack and went at Axel. Axel dodged again going for an attack in the back again. Roxas guarded; sliding to Axel side he attacks Axel at his arm the turned to the other side before Axel could turn around attacking his other arm and then his back finishing Axel.

"Roxas..."

The flames disappear. Roxas stares at Axel and remembers the last time he talked to him before, in the alleyway.

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" said Axel_

"_No one would miss me" replied Roxas as he walks off._

"_That's not true... I would" said Axel sadly._

"Axel..." replied Roxas

"Let's meet again in the next life" answered Axel

"Yeah. I'll be waiting"

"Silly. Just because you have a next life..." said Axel and he disappears in the dark portal

Roxas walks up to where Axel vanished. Later, Roxas walks through the basement corridor. He sees two capsules with familiar faces inside sleeping.

"..Donald?...Goofy?"

He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. Diz is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one" said Diz

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" asked Roxas angrily granting his teeth.

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII" said Diz

"Why? Who are you?" asked Roxas

"I am a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best" laughed Diz

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Roxas

He conjures the Keyblade

"CAUSE I'M NOT LAUGHING!" yelled Roxas angrily.

Roxas runs up to Diz and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through Diz. Roxas, surprised, stands straight.

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection" said Diz

Roxas screams in anger, and futilely strikes Diz repetitively with the Keyblade. Diz vanishes and reappears behind him while Roxas catches his breath.

"Come, over here" replied Diz

Roxas stares at Diz

"I hate you so much..." answered Roxas

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good"

"No! My heart belongs to me!"

"Oh I thought it belonged to that girl you call your friend" said Diz

Roxas grew furious on what he said. "Her name is Andi" he says as he runs and cuts again through Diz. Diz disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain

"Sora..."

Sora, still asleep, is floating inside.

"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over" said Roxas sadly….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi wakes up and finds herself in the hospital. She sits up quickly pain shots through her but ignored it, she sees her mom was crying and she looks at Andi sitting by her bed side.

"Oh! Andrea I was so worried about you" said her mother still sobbing as she hugged Andi tightly. "Mom why are you crying?" she asked wincing in pain.

"You never came home. I and your father went to find you and the nurse said someone brought you here, you hit your head pretty hard they said and I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" explained her mother. Andi held her tight, terrified at what happened to her. As flashbacks flooded in scrabbled pieces, her head in so much pain that she kept searching and remembered after what happened with Roxas…..

_She was running in the rain. __**'Why did I never believe him?'**_ She _yelled at herself as she ran tears and the rain fell down on her cheeks._ **'**_**Why does he always hurt me?'**_

'"_**He may act like you friend and he'll open it but then he'll break it, then you will harden your heart again" said Diz.'**_ _As Andi remembered what he said,_ **'**_**Was he right? No! It can't be true! He couldn't, he wouldn't!'**__ running in darkness she slipped and falls forward. Her head hurt and everything that she could see started to spin even the big yellow eyes stared at her. As she started losing vision she saw these eyes were coming in fast. A stabbing pain hit her, closing her eyes. She let the darkness consume her, she felt like she was falling._ '_**What's happening to me?**_' _she asked_, '_**I'm falling into darkness…'**_

A figure stood near Andi. Her bright amber eyes looked at her closely. The girl wore a short purple sleeveless tank top and black cargo pants with purple belts that crossed her hips and stripped down her side. She pushed her short red hair with green highlights at the tips back behind her ears. A Twilight gem dangled on her black rope that was wrapped around her neck. She looks at Andi as she is about to disappear. "Andi" She whispers as she grabs her. A bright light comes to her bringing back Andi's form. She gets up and runs off….

"Andi" she heard her mother's voice she woke up and found herself back in the hospital. She looks at her parents. "Now do you remember what happened that night?" asked her father coming over by her bed side brushing her wet hair back from her face. "Yeah I remember I had a fight with Roxas than it started to rain and-"

"Who's Roxas?" interrupted her father looking at her.

"Dad, that's funny. You know Roxas he has blonde spiky hair and icy blue eyes" said Andi

"You mean Hayner?" asked her father.

"No Roxas, he's the boy I made friends with before everyone else" said Andi

"Honey, his name is Hayner. He's the one you made friends with at school, his name isn't Roxas" explained her father.

"That's really funny dad, really I'm being serious" said Andi looking at her parents. Her hands formed into fists and a hint of ice in her voice. They looked at each other than at her again. Todd jumps up on her hospital bed and licks her face happily. "Do you remember you fox's name?"

"Of course it's Todd, I would never forget his name" answered Andi looking at her dad like if he was crazy. Her parents looked at her and turned to a knock at the door as the nurse walked in.

"Dr. Porter some teenage kids want to see you daughter" said the nurse smiling at Andi.

"Send them in" said her father looking down in defeat.

Hayner, Falcon, Pence and Olette were standing at the front door of Andi's hospital room. Walking in they looked at her worried, Olette's tears where everywhere on her face and the others looking relieved that she was ok. "Hey Hayner, Falcon, Pence, Olette" greeted Andi smiling at them. Their smiles were small but warm as they came over and stood by the bed frame by her feet. Andi looked around when she asked "Where's Roxas?"

Hayner and the others' smiles faded and looked at each other and then looked at her father who was already looking down not knowing what to do.

"Guys! Where's Roxas?" asked Andi getting really frustrated at them.

"She's been tell us about this boy named Roxas since she woke up do you know anyone from that name?" asked her father looking at her friends, all shaking their heads no.

"Guys, really this isn't funny" said Andi sounding hurt like they're treating her like she's crazy.

"She's been say that she met him before she met you Hayner" said her father ignoring Andi.

"No, she hated talking to anyone. Other than her teachers" answered Hayner.

"Andi, maybe this would help you" said Pence as he gave her the pictures that she remembered stolen until Roxas found them. She looks and sees that Hayner and her with the Shopkeeper when he first bought the store, a picture of her and Hayner making funny faces and the group picture with no Roxas.

"Funny guys this isn't a joke" replied Andi as she put the pictures up.

"Were not joking Andi, who's Roxas?" asked Hayner.

Andi looks at her friends they all were being serious, wondering who she was talking about.

Andi put her head down and a tear ran down her cheek. "Nobody" she replied.

Todd licked her in the face as she grabbed him and hugging him for comfort. She started to cry.

"Oh Sweetheart" said her mom coming to her.

"Go away" she snapped at her mother. Her mom backed off and looked at her.

"Andrea"

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled glaring at her mother.

Her friends backed up and look at her dad. "You guys stay here, me and Mrs. Porter with be back" said her father as he and her mom left the room hurt.

Andi whipped her eyes and came over to the side of the hospital bed and started getting up still in her wet clothes pulling plugs that wouldn't start the alarm. "You really should stay in bed" said Olette quietly. Andi ignored her as she stood and lost her balance. Hayner catches her and sat her back down on the bed. Andi looked at Hayner.

"You're still not well" replied Hayner angrily.

Andi looked at him and then her friends, sighing as she laid back down and looked down her lap. Todd wagging his tail at her as he lays on her, "Hey Andi I got something for you" said Falcon as she brought her skateboard and put it near her bed.

"You forgot it" answered Falcon at Andi's confused expression.

"Thanks" said Andi smiling at them.

"Hey what friends are for" said the gang as they smiled back at her.

'_**What's happened to me?'**_

To Be Continued….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Thanks guys for the being patient for how slow this is going. I'm going to try to get this fixing done soon. I promise probably by the time I start a new chapter will be 2nd week of April or beginning of May. Thank you for faving. I love ya guys


	13. Real Twilight Town and Andi's Nobody

The red head girl ran around to the alley. She was trying to warm herself up by rubbing her arms with her hands and looked around worried that someone will spot her. She saw a blacked cloaked hooded figure standing at the alley. She was ready to run but saw silver dragon looking creatures with large spears blocking her from leaving the alley. She looked back at the figure and two blades appeared in her hands and glared at the hooded figure.

"Xinda" said the hooded figure.

The red head to shock on what he called her and looked walked up to him trying to catch the figure's face. The hooded figure kept his face hidden.

"Who are you?" asked the red head

The hooded figure didn't reply as Xinda made her weapons disappear. "I can help you become your own being"

Xinda looked at him and saw Andi in white letters in front of her then he moved his hand and it spelled X-I-N-D-A.

"Xinda" she said as she read the letters.

"Follow me" he said as he made a black portal.

Xinda looked at the dark portal and backed away a few inches away but was pushed in from behind. She fell in the portal and stood up quickly and looked around her. She saw nothing but darkness and another dark portal straight in front of her. The hooded figure went ahead of her. She watched his steps then proceeded to follow to get across to the other portal.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't reply as he went through the portal, Xinda followed and found herself in a silver hallway with more blacked cloaked people who didn't have their hoods on.

"Who do we have here boss?" asked a southern accent girl.

She had black hair and stormy blue eyes. She was very strange and hyper girl to Xinda. Xinda only glared at her and saw this girl wasn't wearing a black cloak. She was wearing a short, tight blue tank top with tight light blue jeans and her black hair that had several different streaks was in a high ponytail.

"Hi I'm Riaxson" said the girl not noticing Xinda's glares that Xinda was giving her.

Xinda expression changed and looked at the girl and smiled.

"I'm Xinda"

"Cool so you're my next door neighbor to me" said Riaxson.

Xinda looked confused at the Riaxson, "Come on I'll show you" said Riaxson.

Xinda followed and saw each room had a number 1-15. Riaxson stopped at the door of number 15. Xinda looked at Riaxson.

"This is your room" said Riaxson.

Xinda walked in and saw it was all white with a small bed at the edge next to the window. Xinda walked in and looked around the huge space she had in her room.

"Yeah kinda boring ain't it" asked Riaxson.

"Yeah" answered Xinda as she then went out of her room and walked to the hall where Riaxson lived.

"So who lives in the other rooms?' asked Xinda as she looks at the numbers.

"Well this is my room" said Riaxson as she points at number 14.

"Axel's, Demyx's, Xaldin's, Xigbar's, Saix's, Luxord's, and then the boss's room" said Riaxson pointing at the numbers 8, 9, 3, 2, 7, 10 and number 1.

"Oh I see" said Xinda as she walks to the common area where the rest of the members where at.

"Hi I'm Demyx" said a blonde hair boy that looked like a mixer of Mohawk and mullet to her.

He looked about 19 years old same age as Riaxson's age. He had ocean blue eyes, hold a large blue sitar.

"I'm Xinda" she answered….

Andi got to leave the hospital after a few hours past. She held Todd as her family we're driving her home. She looked at the window as she past buildings and kids from school.

"Oh look its Hayner and your other friends" said her mother.

Andi's dad stopped the car, "You go hang out with them and we'll take Todd home" said her dad.

"I'm taking Todd with me" she replied and she walked out of the car carrying Todd.

"Hey Guys" said Andi running to them as she put Todd down to follow her.

"Andi" said Falcon smiling at her.

"Hi" said Pence.

Hayner and Olette just smiled at her. Andi smiled as Todd jumped at Hayner.

"Hey Todd" said Hayner as he petted Todd's head.

Todd barked at him and wagged his tail, then ran to Pence, Olette and Falcon.

"I swear. I think he thinks he's a dog" said Falcon looking at Todd as he kept on barking and wagging his tail wanting more attention.

"Yeah, well you know, I treat him like one" replied Andi as she faintly smiled.

"Hey you ok? I mean you hit your head really hard" answered Hayner.

"You mean when I said "Roxas"?" snapped Andi looking at Hayner.

"You guys think I'm crazy" said Andi not surprised that they'd think that.

"No that's not what I meant" replied Hayner.

Andi shook her head and looked at Falcon and the others and she and ran off Todd following her.

"ANDI!" yelled Falcon as she and the gang ran after her.

Andi ignored them and kept on running she heard them keep calling her name. She stopped and turned at them with Todd by her heels patting, he sat down and looked at the gang.

"What?" answered Andi as she looked at them.

"Hayner didn't mean that, he was really worried about you. We all are" explained Falcon

"Just forget" snapped Andi

"Fine, you know what this whole thing is just for attention, that's all you want" replied Falcon angrily.

"No if I wanted attention this is not one of them. Trust me I have other ways to make people pay attention to me; but you know I'm those people who avoid attention as much as possible. So I'm not doing it for attention" said Andi, Todd looked up at Andi then at Falcon.

"You just-, I don't understand you, I mean who can?" asked Falcon

"ROXAS COULD!" yelled Andi as she lost patients that she had.

"Roxas, of course Roxas is the only person could understand you is Roxas. But one problem is that Roxas doesn't exist, I think that fall of yours made you alittle loopy" snapped Falcon

Andi's turned her hands into fists and looked down and growled as she yelled "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Oh really because to me your sure acting like it" replied Falcon

"That's enough Falcon! She's not crazy so let's let go of this subject and let's go do something fun together like we always do ok?" asked Hayner looking at the two girls.

"Ok" replied Falcon

"Ok, Andi?" asked Hayner looking at her as she sighed, "Let's go" replied Andi calming down still alittle frustrated.

"Alright! Let's go get some Ice Cream and then figure what else will do" said Hayner smiling.

Everyone nodded and to the Ice Cream Shop.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Hayner up on the cloak tower.

"I don't know but I got to go soon" replied Andi smiling

"Awww…Why?" asked Olette looking at Andi.

"My mom wants me home before dinner"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah so I actually should be going right now, I'll catch you guys later" said Andi as she waved bye at them as Todd followed her.

They waved bye at them and started talking to each other. Andi shook her head and smiled as she walked down the cloak tower stairs. She saw trains leaving and returning as she walked down and walked out the station doors into the alley.

"Someone forgotten you?" asked the voice in her head

"Diz" she muttered

She turned from the alley she was in and saw he wasn't there. She started to feel dizzy and fell on the ground and blacked out…

She woke up and found her the same place she was last time she talked to him. She became angry as she looked at him, "What do you want?" she snapped

"Hmm…I came to only help you from the pain that Roxas has caused you, are you angry?" he asked

"Because if you are take it out on Roxas. He was the one that caused the pain and anger in your heart" continued Diz.

"You lie, you're the one who caused it all, you knew what was going to happen, you planned this all out. I would get angry with Roxas and then I would start seeing the same things he saw. Then he gets angry with me and you cause the fall making everyone I was crazy. You caused all of it" She said angrily.

Diz laughed at her, she growled and glared at him.

"I have no reason to do anything about your guys' arguments but the sights that he was suppose to see. Yes, I caused it, but I didn't think you would see them" he said

"And the fall you had. Was your fault; I did get someone to send you to the hospital. But I didn't make people make you think you were crazy. You're the one who kept calling his name when you knew in your heart from the few times they asked you who he was. That they didn't know him" continued Diz looking at her not taking his amber eyes off her.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled

"Humph…You know that a speak the truth. But you just won't take the truth, because it's too hard for your heart to take the truth" replied Diz.

Andi broke into tears and fell on her knees to the ground and slammed her fist to the ground, "That's a lie" she answered him.

He walked up to her and stood there.

"It's all a lie" she continued telling herself.

She looked up and glared at him and got up tears still falling down her face.

"IT'S A LIE!" she yelled and a large key appeared in her hand.

Diz backed up a little as he saw the weapon she held. It was a sliver key that had a star on the bottom of it engraved with musical notes and black harsh thorn vines all around the whole key. The key chain that hung from the giant key was a heart on it that was half white and the other half black that was partly scattered holding it together was a small key that looked like it was trying to unlock the heart. "What is this thing?" she muttered looking at the weapon she held.

"A Keyblade, it has chosen you to be its wielder"

Andi looked at it and looked at Diz, She throw it with frustration over beside Diz on the floor. The keyblade making a noise that sounded like scattering glass, "I don't want to be any wielder for anything, all I want is to have is everything to be normal again. The way I remember it" she snapped.

A huge light came from Andi's hand and appeared the Keyblade back in her hand again. She looked at where she threw it and it wasn't there.

"You don't really have a chose, The Keyblade; Harsh Melody has chosen you and as long you have that Keyblade your life will never be normal" replied Diz pointing at the Keyblade.

"But how come it never appeared before?" asked Andi

"You called it" answered Diz

Andi looked at it, letting go of her grip on it she watch it disappear in black. She looked at Diz and he started to walk back to his computer.

"I have no use for you, nor do I need to talk to you anymore" replied Diz as he snapped his fingers….

Andi gained back conscious. She sat up on her knees and shook her head; looking up at the cloak tower and saw she was back in Twilight Town. But it was darker than it was when she fell; she got up on her feet and looked at Todd who stood up looking at her. They both ran home as quickly as they could.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" she said as she walked in the house.

Her parents ran up to her and looked very worried. Todd at on his bed next to the door.

"Oh Sweetheart we were worried about you" said her mother and father hugging her.

"I'm fine. I just was hanging out with Hayner and the gang" said Andi

"Well your dinner is on the table I just warmed it up just now" said her mother as she and her father let go and smiled at Andi.

"Thanks mom" answered Andi smiling back at them.

She walked in the kitchen and went to feed and water Todd then she went to her food on the table to eat. As she finished she went to go upstairs with Todd at her heels. She smiled at him as she flopped on her bed. Todd jumped on with her, Laying at the feet of the bed and went to sleep. She giggled, shaking her head at him then looked at the picture that had Roxas and her. She grabbed it and looked at it again. _**Why would this picture have Roxas in it but the others don't?**_ She asked herself. She laid the picture back where it belonged and went to her keyboard and sat down as she started playing. It was soft, quiet and sad to it, coming from her heart as she played. When she finished and looked at the window. The stars were so beautiful today she smiled and opened her window as she started getting on the roof and putting her knees up to her chest and looking at them.

_**Am I now finding answers? **_She asked herself. She giggled at the thought of what Roxas would say.

"_**Oh again in thought"**_ she thought of Roxas would say.

"Stupid Roxas" she giggled.

She then sighed for she remembered that he was gone. Her smile turned into a determined expression._**I promise I'll find you Roxas and I won't make the same mistake of anyone even you hurt me again, I promise that**_she promised herself as she pushed back her heart and showed no emotion to her face. She went through her window to her bed and laid in it. Then turned on the radio

_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine_

I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust

I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try...

To be Continued…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Guys done with another one. The title of the song she plays that I listened to as I wrote this is: Farewell – Yiruma and I think her theme song is 1000 words. It's beautiful and light but sad and I think this song fits her. I listen to the piano version of it with no singing.

_T _


	14. 1st Vist, New Keyblade

Chapter Fourteen

Next Morning

The Train stopped at the Train station where a hooded King Mickey exits the mysterious blue and gold train. Roxas turns around and fades to white

"Sora?" said Roxas

"Who's there?" asked Sora

"SORA!" yelled Donald

"Sora, wake up?" said Goofy

Sora wakes up and the capsule opens again in front of Donald and Goofy. Sora stretches and the other two laugh at how small his clothes have gotten. Sora jumps out of the capsule in front of them and grabs them in his arms

"DONALD, GOOFY!" yelled Sora

They laugh and hop in a circle. Jiminy Cricket climbs on Sora's shoulder, yawns, and stretches.

"That was some nap!" said Jiminy

Jiminy hops down to the floor

"You mean, we were asleep?" asked Sora

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." replied Jiminy

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" asked Goofy

"Uhh..."

"Let's see...we defeated Ansem..." said Sora

"Yep" answered Goofy

"...restored peace to the world...found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far" said Sora

"Then what?" asked Donald

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" asked Goofy

Jiminy takes out a book

"Gee, there's only one sentence... Thank Naminé…Hmm... I wonder who that is?" asked Jiminy

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at one another and shake their heads

"Some journal that is" said Donald

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" suggested Jiminy

The group walks to Twilight Town and enters the Usual Spot

"You know, I think I've been to this town" replied Sora

"What's it called?" asked Donald

"Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it"

"Excuse me" snapped a girl.

Sora looked at her. She had dark brown hair with blonde highlights and cold brown eyes. She wore a blue tight shirt with a black spaghetti strap tank top over it and blue jeans. Her hair up in a high ponytail with two stands out of her ponytail, with her orange messenger bag.

"Umm…Sorry" replied Sora as he stared at her

She looked at him glaring at him.

"Take a picture it lasts longer" she snapped as she turned and walked to the Usual Spot.

Sora looked away from her and continued to go his way.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence, Andi, Falcon are boredly lying around the room

"What do you want!?" asked Hayner

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here" answered Sora as he looked at the gang and saw the same girl that snapped at him earlier.

"Now you know. This is our spot" said Hayner

"Get out of here" said the brunette/blonde head girl

"Umm..." said Pence looking at him closely

"What?" asked Sora looking at Pence

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence"

"I'm Falcon"

"And this is Andi" said Falcon pointing at the expressionless girl.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later"

Hayner and Falcon leave

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" replied Sora

Sora looks at Donald and Goofy who shrug

"Hey, what're your names?" asked Pence

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy" answered Goofy

"Hey there" greeted Sora

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you" said Olette

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears" said Pence making his finger a round circle on top of his head.

"The King!" said Donald excitedly.

Andi heard what Donald said and looked at them._ There not from here_ she thought. She acted like she took no attention to it.

"Where'd you see him?" asked Sora

"At the station" answered Pence

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment" said Olette

"Later"

Olette and Pence leave.

"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" said Donald

"You guys are not from around here are you?" said Andi who was leaning on the wall.

"Uh…Why would you say that?" asked Goofy

"Because there's no king here and you look like from I don't know maybe from Hollow Bastion" replied Andi

"How do you know about Hollow Bastion opps" said Donald.

"Because I lived there" she answered.

"Uh…listen we don't have time" said Sora.

"Hehehehe…you think I want time from you don't think so, well you better get going to the station" she said as she walked off

"Ok, let's get to the station!" said Sora

They enter the Sandlot and find Seifer, Fuu and Rai

"Hey you, where'd you come from?" asked Seifer

"Uhh..."

"You here to pick a fight with us or something?" asked Seifer

"Fight? We're not here to fight" answered Sora

YEAH, YOU BIG PALOOKA!" yelled Donald

"Okay, smartalecks... Time to teach you how to behave in my town. Bring it!" said Seifer

Seifer, Fuu, and Rai take defensive stances

"Man, what a jerk" Sora muttered to Goofy and Donald for them to hear

Donald nods and he and Sora also stand defensively

"ONE MOMENT!" yelled the Producer

The tournament producer runs over in between them.

"If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?" asked the Producer

"What?" asked Seifer

"What's wrong Seifer you don't think you could win" snapped Andi

Sora looked at her, then at Donald and Goofy.

"I thought she was gone" whispered Sora to Goofy and Donald.

"You see, Seifer... I'm a really big fan" said the Producer ignoring Andi

"Wh-what do you want?" asked Seifer

"In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" moves! You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!" said the Producer

He turns to Sora

"And what's your name?" he asked

"Sora"

"Sora, if you wanna fight a match, you just say the word"

They continue to Central Station

"Look out" yelled Andi as she destroyed one white creature with her Keyblade.

They look back at her and are suddenly surrounded by Dusks. They fight them, but are overwhelmed and become exhausted. Mickey appears on the ledge of the station. As the Dusks strike again and Sora holds up his Keyblade, Mickey swoops down and destroys the remaining Nobodies with his own Keyblade. Sora is amazed. Donald and Goofy push Sora down out of the way. Andi looks up and at the figure and stood up.

"Your Majesty?" asked Donald

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way" said Mickey

He holds out the munny pouch

"Here and take her with you, she's chosen to help you through your jounrneys" said Mickey

Sora takes it and Mickey runs to Market Street

"Your Majesty..." said Donald as they all watched the king leave

"The King... Was that really him?" asked Sora

"It coulda been... Yep, I know it was!" exclaimed Goofy

"Now we know he's okay!" said Donald happily

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" asked Sora

"Uh-huh"

"But we just saw him..." said Sora

"Yep" answered Donald

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!"

"He's gotta be!" said Donald

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you two gonna do?" asked Sora

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?"

Sora laughs, Andi holds her laughter in.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" asked Donald

"Your face!" said Sora pointing at them

Donald and Goofy look at each other and laugh along with Sora

"What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey" said Sora

"And how about you?" he asked Andi

Donald and Goofy nod, Andi doesn't answer.

"I'm not going" she replied

"What?" said Donald

"You have to come with us, now that we and the darkness know you have a Keyblade" explained Goofy looking at her.

"So what I don't fear darkness" answered Andi

"These aren't the only things that you just fought earlier there alots of different ones" said Sora

"Why should I go with you?" she asked him.

"Because if you come with us, we could help you understand the Keyblade you hold" replied Sora

Andi looks at her hand where the Keyblade disappeared from for a moment, then looks up at Sora.

"Ok if I said I'll go with you, your sure this isn't a trap?" snapped Andi

"Yes" answered Sora

"Fine I'll go, put if you do trap me, you meant just lose your head" she snapped.

_Maybe I'll find Roxas, if I come with them _she thought

"Alright! So to...where again?" asked Sora

Sora places his hands behind his head. Andi rolled her eyes and walked to the station.

"We hafta board the train!" answered Goofy

"Oh yeah"

Donald sighs

"C'MON!" yelled Sora

They run inside the station as Andi opened the doors.

"WAIT UP!" yelled Hayner

Hayner, Pence, Falcon and Olette catch up to them

"Hey, Sora..." said Hayner

"What?" asked Sora

"Nothing, but..."

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do" said Pence

"Oh...really? Thanks!" said Sora

A ringing sounds

"You should hurry and get your tickets" said Olette

"Unless your going to stay here, intill tomorrow" said Falcon

"Right" said Sora

Sora takes out the Munny Pouch at the teller. Olette notices and gasps

"What is it?" asked Donald

Olette takes an exact copy of the Munny Pouch. Andi looks at both of them. But brushed it off.

"They're the same" answered Goofy

"Yeah"

Sora looks to both pouches and shrugs

"Four tickets, please!" asked Sora

Sora gets four tickets from the teller. Andi looks at the trains and then looks at her friends at the corner of her eye.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." said Sora sadly.

Andi's heart sunk as she noticed she really have to leave here with complete strangers. But she looked at her hand. _I have got to know why I have this Keyblade, this power and find Roxas. This meant be my only chance_ she told herself.

"Why not?" asked Donald

"You're thinkin' too much" answered Goofy

"Yeah, you're right!" agreed Sora

As they are about to leave

"Okay, let's go!" said Sora

Donald and Goofy nod and Andi leans on the train.

"Bye" said Sora

Andi waved bye to her friends and walked in with Donald and Goofy as they waved goodbye as they enter the train

"Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" asked Hayner

Sora thinks

"Positive. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno" replied Hayner shaking his head and smiles

Sora smiles and a tear falls down his cheek. The other three are surprised and so is Sora when he starts to brush it away. Andi looks at Sora then looks at her friends.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" asked Olette

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from" answered Sora

"Pull it together" chuckled Hayner

"Right... See ya" said Sora as he waves and enters the train.

He waves again as the door closes. The train leaves. Pence turns to Hayner and Olette. Andi looks at the window and stares into space. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watch outside as the train rolls on. Sora takes out the Munny Pouch and stares at it. The blue crystal ball is in it, and he holds that up to the light.

"You know..." said Sora

Donald sits down and Goofy and Andi looked at Sora

"I'm sad" answered Sora

"We'll be back" said Donald

"Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again" replied Goofy.

Andi shakes her head and goes back on dazing at the sky.

Sora sat down and looked at Andi, she turned her head to him glaring at him, but didn't show any expression in her face.

"So Andi how long have you lived in Twilight Town?" asked Sora

"Why does it matter to you?" she snapped

"I just was asking, because since we are going to hang out a lot saving the world and everything, I thought we meant as well know each other alittle" replied Sora

"Humph…I have no reason to tell you or hear anything about you, I came to figure out some questions that's it" she said as she turned to the window again.

Oh…Ok" he said sadly.

Andi looked at him in the corner of her eye, seeing his hurt face. She felt bad about it, but she shook her head._ No I promised myself that I wouldn't anyone hurt me, he's not trying to know me, he's jus making me think he's going to be my friend and they he's got to leave and never see him again, I'm going to fall for that. I can't_ she thought. She hide her heart again away from them and her emotions and looked at the sunset…..

To Be Continued……

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully Chapter 15 will come alittle faster than this one. Please review and no flames will be great keep it to yourself if you hate it. Please Review!!! And thank you for reading, favs, and past reviews


	15. Yen Sid's Tower

Chapter Fifteen

The train rolls out into the open sky and pulls onto the base of a mysterious tower, emblazoned with moons and stars like the train. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy leave the train, which then disappears, leaving only the tracks. Sora giggles nervously

"There goes our ride..." said Sora.

Andi looks at the where the train was and she shrugs her shoulders.

Someone is standing at the doorway of the tower

"WHAT"S GOING ON?" yelled Donald

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" said the fat cat in a red and blue suit with blue armor.

"A HEARTLESS!" exclaimed Donald

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since got me a debt to pay, I'm going 'round to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is" said the fat cat

"You oughta find something nicer to do" said Goofy

"Says who?" asked the cat

He turns around and spots Donald, Goofy, Sora and Andi.

"Wha...AAAH! It's you!" he said

"Pete!" said Donald and Goofy

"What are you two nimrods doing here!" asked Pete

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Donald angrily

"You know him?" asked Sora

"We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped" answered Goofy

"Probably he couldn't fit" said Andi sarcastically as she smirked

Pete laughs.

"You are very wrong little girl" he said

Andi growled, glaring at him.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" said Pete

"Maleficent...huh" said Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy giggled.

Andi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Pete then looked at the boys and looked at them like they just lost it.

"What are you laughing at! Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

"She's toast!" interrupted Sora

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now" said Goofy

"Whaddaya mean!" asked Pete

Donald snickers

"You! So you're the ones that did it!" said Pete

"Well...we mighta had something to do with it" answered Sora

"Heartless squad! Round up!" said Pete angrily

Some shadows come out of the ground. Sora and Andi conjures up their Keyblades and fights them.

"You just wait! Nobody and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" said Pete pointing at them.

"Yeah Mighty alright, Mighty Fat!" said Andi chuckling alittle.

"Why you-"

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" interrupted Sora

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a

Heartless by now!" answered Pete

"Master Yen Sid lives here!" asked Donald excitedly.

Donald runs up the steps and into the tower, with Andi following him.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" explained Goofy to Sora's confused expression.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" replied Sora

Sora and Goofy then run up the stairs, leaving Pete and his dropped jaw hanging. They ascend the stairs until they reach the top floor, fighting Heartless along the way.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" replied Donald

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then" said Goofy

"Oh yeah you did a wonderful job the last time" said Andi sarcastically

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" said Sora sadly.

"If you cry, I'll hit you" threatened Andi as she walked up more stairs with her keyblade resting on her shoulders.

They reach the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk. Donald, Andi and Goofy bow to him.

"So how do you know him?" whispered Sora to Andi.

"I read about him in Hollow Bastion, he's a great wizard of all time" she replied

"I see" said Sora

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" said Donald

"Hey there!" greeted Sora

Goofy, Andi and Donald are slightly shocked at Sora

"Sora! Show some respect!" said Donald pulling Sora down to a bow.

The wizard calms Donald down.

"So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" asked Master Yen Sid

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him" answered Goofy

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you five falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared" replied Yen Sid

"five?" questioned Andi.

Master Yen Sid but his hand up to quiet her.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands" said Sora sadly

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora and of Course Andi too and one other new Keybears that haven't been found" said Yen Sid.

"I'm...the key?" asked Sora.

Sora and Andi holds out their hands and the Keyblades flashes into it

"Chosen wielders of the Keyblades! You are the key that will open the door to light" said Yen Sid

Sora nods. Andi put her head down slightly. Yen Sid looks to Donald and Goofy who quickly stand up straight and nod. Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sora and Andi. It opens and lands at the edge of the table

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront" replied Yen Sid

Sora and Andi reads the book.

*Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within.

* A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that what is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end

The Future Story Will the day comes when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin.

"But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?" asked Sora

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them" said Yen Sid

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sigh.

"So what you're saying is that since everyone has a darkness in their heart, the darkness will never go away?" asked Andi looking at Master Yen Sid as the three looked at her.

"You are right Andi, as long as people linger darkness in their hearts. The heartless will never leave" answered Yen Sid

"Gawrsh that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" said Goofy looking at Master Yen Sid.

Yen Sid nods. Andi looks at Goofy and what looked like a quick small smile.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter" said Yen Sid

Yen Sid waves a hand and an image of Donald appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless. Andi looks at it very carefully as she paid attention.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..."

Yen Sid waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own"

The Shadow image disappears

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see. Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" said Yen Sid looking at the Keybears

"Nobodies... They don't exist..." said Sora

Two more images of white creature appear around Sora and Andi that they fought earlier at the train station.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm" said Master Yen Sid

The images vanish.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But-"

The wizard waves his hand again and images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy look wary.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies" said Yen Sid.

"Organization XIII..." said Sora

He looks to Goofy, Andi and Donald, but they shake their heads. Andi had a strange feeling she had seen one of them before but couldn't remember if she did or not.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII" said Master Yen Sid

The cloaked figures disappear.

"Now with your allies"

Then another Keyblades appeared.

"These are the Keyblades of the other Keybears. One is the Screaming Nightmare this Keyblade it strong but stronger with the same element wielder. For I know Sora has seen this Keyblade haven't you Sora?" asked Yen Sid.

"Ransom has that Keyblade" exclaimed Sora

Andi looked at him and looked at the other Keyblades. _Screaming__Nightmare,__that__means__I__'__m__not__the__only__one__who__has__to__leave__home?_

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" said Sora snapping Andi out of her thoughts.

"But where could he be?" asked Donald

"Well, we won't know 'til we look" answered Goofy

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem" said Sora

"Ansem?" asked Andi

"I'll tell you about it later" said Sora smiling at her.

She just rolled her eyes.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you, and I'm sure you Andi will also need it for the journey" sad Master yen Sid

Yen Sid motions toward the door

"Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments"

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast" said Goofy.

"Uh, I guess..." replied Sora as he giggles nervously and pulls at his clothes.

They enter the Wardrobe. Three fairies, one red, one green, and one blue are chatting near the window.

"Me, you guys, the one other Keybear, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the seven of us-I mean, eight of us-there's nothing to worry about, right?" asked Sora

"Yeah!" answered Donald

"You have got to be kidding me" muttered Andi as she looked at the fairies.

"Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, and Goofy and a new girl?" asked Flora

"This is Andi" said Sora smiling pointing his thumb behind him where Andi stood.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" said Merryweather.

"I'll do the designing" said Fauna

Flora and Merryweather pull Sora and Andi away from Goofy and Donald. Fauna sends out a spell which turns Andi's and Sora's clothes green

"Oh, that will never do" said Merryweather as she flicks her wand and Andi's and Sora's clothes turn blue

"Now, now, dears" said Flora as she turns Andi's and Sora's clothes pink

"But don't you like this better?" asked Faun making Andi's and Sora's clothes green again

"Hold on!" said Flora

Flora turns them pink again. By now, Sora looked helpless as Andi looked very annoyed at them.

"Are you certain?" asked Fauna

"Will you stop this" said Andi

They ignored her and Fauna changes them green again

"Blue!"

Merryweather makes them blue again. The fairies exchange more spells, making Andi's and Sora's clothes continue changing colors. A raven watches from the window, squawks, and flies away. A green clothed Sora finally decides to break the feud

"Awww, would you just decide?" asked Sora frustrated

The fairies gasp and slightly giggle

"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" said Flora

All three fairies turn their spells on Sora at once, and his clothes turn black with red and gold bands. Andi was turned into orange shirt with star and blue stripe on each side and cargo pants with a blue stripe at the pockets. They look at there outfits.

"Oh, my!"

"Ooh, it's lovely"

Oh, yes! They look great"

Sora is fine with it, and the Keyblade appears in his hand

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments" said Flora telling Sora and Andi

"They have very special powers" said Fauna

Flora magic goes up as a glowing orb which hovers in front of Sora.

"Take the orb, dear"

Sora grabs for the orb and takes it in

"And watch what happens" said Merryweather

Sora is struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. Donald and Goofy look in awe. Sora now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand.

"Whoa!" said Sora excitedly

"Wow!" said Donald

"Two Keyblades!" said Goofy

"Cool" she muttered to herself

"And this is for you Andi" said Flora pointing at Andi with her wand.

Andi looked at her orange/blue/yellow fingerless gloves and saw a green orb in her hands and it absorbed in her hand.

Andi noticed that her outfit changed into a green short spaghetti tank top and brown baggy cargo pants with star on the pockets and green flames on the bottom of her pants. Her highlights turned also green. She looked at herself then at the three fairies.

"Wow" said Sora looking at her. Andi just smirked alittle.

Andi's outfit changed back to her normal outfit.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last" said Merryweather

Sora sighs. Andi crosses her arms and looks at them.

"Your garments also have other powers-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey" said Flora

Sora looks at both of his Keyblades and looks at the window and then looked at Andi.

"Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!" said Sora.

"Oh, and there's something else for you-from Master Yen Sid" said Merryweather.

"Oh boy!" said Donald and he ran.

They walk back into the hallway, where Yen Sid motions them over to the window. A gummi ship rises into view.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" said Donald.

Andi rolled her eyes still her arms crossed. _Great__something__I__'__m__going__to__have__to__fix__hundreds__of__times__that__'__s__great!_ She thought.

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Sora excitedly

They nod. Then stand up straight in the wizard's presence. Andi stood there and just watched Yen Sid.

"Now, now, just a moment" said Yen Sid

The three relax a bit. Andi just shakes her head at them.

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared"

"How do we get around?" asked Donald

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblades will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblades, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the world may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected" said Sora

"That is correct" said Yen Sid

"Got it!" said Sora

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds" said Master Yen Sid

"Hey! That's not fair!" said Donald

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi. Everyone is waiting" said Yen Sid

"Okay, let's get going!" said Sora

They stand up straight again. Andi just bows alittle then walks off near the door.

"Master Yen Sid!" said Donald

"We sure do appreciate the help" said Goofy as Each of them gives the wizard a salute and run down the corridor.

Yen Sid disappears in a whisk of light. Back in the Wardrobe, the fairies have notices a strange figure in the window.

"My goodness, what's that!" asked Merryweather

The raven has flown in with a long black dress. He sets it down on the floor and slowly hops off it.

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" asked Merryweather

"Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was..." Fauna

"Oh, Malefi-"

Merryweather clasps her hands over her mouth.

"No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear..." said Flora

"She was a mean old witch! Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we go! Oooh-what'll we do!" asked Merryweather

The cloak begins to change form and rise out of the ground. The fairies mumble to each other about the horridness of the situation.

"Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid" said Fauna

"Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" replied Flora

Flora and Fauna leave the room. The darkened form of Maleficent rises.

"Maleficent!"

Merryweather also flees. Maleficent laughs at her return. In the Gummi Ship, Sora and company are hailed by Chip and Dale.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Hollow Bastion pt 1 and Andi's Dark Past

Chapter Sixteen

"Ready to go everyone?" asked Dale.

"Yup" answered Sora smiling then looks at Andi.

She glares at him and looks away as she leaned on her chair with her arms crossed, shaking her head. Sora looked at her with a confused look on his face, but looked away as he started the Gummi ship. Donald and Goofy looked back and forth at Andi and Sora, then at each other as the shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"Well guys hang on tight because here we go to-"

"What? Only one world?" asked Sora looking at the map.

Donald and Goofy looked at the world map and saw only Hollow Bastion was there.

"It looks like Hollow Bastion is where we're going" said Goofy.

"Yeah I guess so" said Sora.

Andi looked at Sora and his friends and walked up to the map and saw Hollow Bastion was on the map, she felt this urge of excitement that she finally was going home, where she really felt like she belonged. She sat back down and looked outside again. '_I'll finally be home!_' She thought.

"Hollow Bastion!" said Sora excitedly as they got closer.

Andi smirked alittle and watched Sora making sure he didn't see her, how happy she was to be back. As the landed in Hollow Bastion…

"ANDI! Where are you going?" asked Sora as he got out of the gummi ship.

"None of your business" She snapped

Sora took offense to that ever since he met her she had been a witch to him. Like he did something wrong that made her not trust him. '_What's up with her?'_ he asked himself and he followed her, hiding if she turned to see if anyone was following her.

She looked carefully and then shrugged and continued walking with Sora, Donald, and Goofy following behind. She went up to a burned building and walked up to it stepping on tons of wood and stones everywhere Andi saw something shining under a few burned wood. She picked it up and saw the pocketknife. She traced the pocketknife, then stopped at a name in gold letters "Sean Melon" on the pocketknife.

_Flashback_

"_HEY SEAN! GUYS WAIT!" she yelled as she tried catching up to 4 boys._

_One turned at her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was thin and well built. He wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. The other 3 just turned their heads slightly. 2 were blond twins with green eyes. Both wore skater boy looks. The 4 boy behind the twins were a black hair boy with grey eyes who wore a punk look._

"_Hey Andi" said Sean excitedly his blue eyes sparkling._

"_Hey Sean" said Andi as she became quiet when she noticed who Sean was hanging with._

"_So when were you going to tell me you were in Daren's gang?" asked Andi eyeing the other 3 boys closely as they turned at her._

"_Oh now" answered Sean smirking._

_Andi looked at Sean's smirk it made her feel like a horror movie coming to life flashing before her eyes._

"_Sean?" she asked backing away alittle very time he walked up to her._

_4 of the boys circled her smiling and laughing at there prey._

_She looked around her as she saw the 3 boys took out there knifes ready to attack. She got on guard ready for them to strike watching every step they made. She turned at the 3 boys and went for attack. Before she noticed, she was slammed against the wall from Sean holding her wrists smirking._

_She struggled and fought as she knew no one would hear her in the alley. The twins grabbed her arms holding her still as Sean let her go. She struggled and felt a sharp knife dig into her back and stomach. She looked up as she winched in pain and saw Sean holding it with a bloody pocketknife. The Twins let her go._

_She buckled down and her knees it the ground as she held her stomach. She looked up and saw him going to attack again. She felt it stab her back again. Then more, she saw there was a blood around her quickly. Her eyes started to go blurry from losing so much blood. The beating went for hours. She screamed and cried, pleading them to stop. But they just laughed._

"_HEY!" yelled someone. _

_Andi heard the boys scatter as she heard footsteps came up to her as she soon blacked out._

_Flashback End…_

Andi clinched on the pocketknife as she got angry at herself and who did that to her.

'_You're the reason why I can only feel anger and hate, sadness, fear. I can't show who I am, who I want to be because I live with fear. I trusted to many people! I should of just stayed the way people saw me before and now! Now Sora and Roxas try to get close and I have to hate them! I hate you! I hate you with everything I've got_!' she yelled in her head.

She threw the knife with anger.

"You shouldn't still feel this anger" said a voice.

Andi looked and saw a long brown haired girl with brown eyes wearing a short, black tank, black gloves and a skirt torn on the sides with black shorts under them. Andi looked away and fell on her knees, tears ran down her face.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore, let it all go Andi" said the twenty year old women.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH" yelled Andi glaring at the women.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH!" yelled Sora as he came out and went up to her.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME SORA!" she pointed at him angrily.

Sora stopped for a minute then walked up to her. She got up to her feet and glared, bringing out Harsh Melody. Sora brought out the Kingdom Key out.

"I'm not afraid of you" growled Sora

Andi got ready to strike.

"No, your just stupid" she replied.

Donald and Goofy started to run to Sora when the women put her arm out.

"Let them do this themselves. They both need to see what the other is seeing, now that Andi has gotten Sora frustrated with her, she fears him in her heart. She needs to know that not everyone is there to hurt her" explained the women.

Goofy and Donald looked up and nodded and watched as the two Keybears ready to strike at each other.

"Stay back I'm warning you" snapped Andi.

Sora just walked up to her.

Andi went for attack and both Keyblades hit each other. Sora only blocked all her attacks. She attacked him again but Sora just disarmed her. She looked at her keyblade and stuck out her hand calling it back to her as Sora went for a strike, Andi only blocked it but the force made her lose her balance, but only back flipped and went back into defense.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Sora as he attacked.

"Because you no different from other people" snapped Andi blocking his attack again.

"I never did anything to you! You're the one who went out snapping at me and my friends, I treated nicely since you came with us" replied Sora angrily.

"BECAUSE YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!" yelled Andi.

She fell on her knees and cried as she held Harsh Melody in her hand. Sora stopped and looked at her.

"Like who?" asked Sora cooling down.

"That I knew that hurt me, making me go back to this" she sobbed glaring at him.

"I don't want to feel this way, but it only makes me feel safe" she continued as she sobbed.

Sora watched as her tears fell down her cheeks. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Andi turned as her Keyblade disappeared and she hugged him, sobbing. Sora hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Donald and Goofy nodded at each other than looked and the women was gone. They looked around then walked up to Sora and Andi. Andi whipped her tears and let go of Sora and looked at him. Sora smiled at her and stood up sticking out his hand for her to grab. She smiled slightly and took his hand as Sora helped her up.

"Come on Andi smile, like this" said Sora doing his cheesy smile.

Andi smiled and started laughing and then stopped and looked at Sora.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the second person that I truly smiled to" answered Andi.

"Really? You mean your friends never really made you really smile?" asked Sora in disbelief.

"Well there was someone that only could, but he disappeared before I could say "Sorry" to him, but you remind me a lot more of him" answered Andi smiling looking up in the sky.

Sora smiled and looked up at the clouds.

"Well we better get going, come on" said Sora as he started running with his friends.

"WAIT!" yelled Andi running at him.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stopped and turned back at her. She stopped in front of them and looked down.

"I'm sorry" said Andi.

"It's ok, now come on" said Sora smiling as he ran with Donald and Goofy again.

Andi smiled and ran with them…

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Sorry guys for the long wait. I've been trying to update my past chapters trying to make them better I'm starting Chapter 17.


	17. Hollow Bastion pt 2

In a room at the top of a dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Pete comes searching around the dark castle.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!"

Pete notices how empty the room was. As he stopped calling.

"Maybe they really did finish her off" suggested Pete to himself.

A Raven flies closer to the tower as Pete looks around closely.

"And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'" countinued Pete

The Raven almost at the room.

"Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" asked Pete, the raven swoops onto the ledge and surprises Pete.

On the other side of the world, the town is bustling with activity. Moogles are flying through the air selling items, and people are at work trying to rebuild the town. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy run in and gaze at the castle in the midst of rebuilding. Andi was shocked as she looked. Alot have been destroyed since the heartless attacked.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" said Sora

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now" commented Goofy

"Yeah it is, the beauty of this place is gone" answered Andi looking at the town, her heart feeling as though it's ripping in pieces.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay" said Donald worried

Andi looked at Donald and then back to the town. _'So you guys are really back'_ thought Andi as she remembered the women talking to her.

Goofy sees some Soldier Heartless on the roof of a nearby building.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'" explained Goofy.

Sora and company walk through the Marketplace and spot an elderly duck holding some ice cream near a freezer.

"Uncle Scrooge!" yelled Donald in surprise

"Er, who?" asked Sora confused

"He's Donald's uncle-a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed

up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system" explained Goofy.

"A transit system!" yelled Donald

"What's all the racket?" asked Uncle Scrooge as he turns around and sees them.

"Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look

hale and hearty!" said Scrooge happily.

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge" replied Donald

"Ah, if only I were... I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time

ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right..." said Scrooge

Scrooge looks at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted.

"Terrible...!" spated Scrooge

"Ah little Andrea I didn't see you there, how are you?" asked Scrooge smiling.

"Doing well Mr. Scrooge" replied Andi trying not to make herself upset on hearing her full first name.

"Good, good" replied Scrooge.

"Well we better be going bye Mr. Scrooge" said Andi as she pushed Sora foreword as the walked off.

"Oh yes take care" said Scrooge

"We will" replied Andi as she kept on pushing Sora.

"So Andrea do you mind if you can make me walk instead of being pushed around?" asked Sora smiling.

Andi stopped and glared at him as pointed a finger at him.

"If you ever use my first full name I will hurt you and it's Andi" she snapped

"Well sorry I wasn't trying to tick you off, but I do have one question is why you don't like your first name?" asked Sora.

"I never liked my first full name. So I went with a nickname, everyone has called me Andi since I turned 5 years old" answered Andi.

"That's too bad, because it's sure is pretty for pretty girl like you" replied Sora.

Andi looked at him softly and smiled. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy make their way to the Borough, where some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, as if scanning for something.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Donald looking.

"That's the town's defense mechanism" replied a 20 year old girl.

The three look around and saw a short black haired Ninja, she wore a short black tank with flower patterns, black vest and short brown shorts with a black pocket and a black wrap on her forehead. She stood on top of a building.

"Yuffie!" said Sora and Andi smiling.

Yuffie waves slightly, and sees something behind them.

"Look out!" yelled Yuffie

Sora and Andi's Keyblade flashes into his hands as Dusk swoops in to hit them. They are quickly surrounded by Nobodies. They dispose of them, and the defense mechanism also helps.

"Hey, you guys!" greeted Yuffie

Yuffie hops down to them.

"I see you're still in top form" commented Yuffie

"What'd you expect?" asked Sora as he pats his chest.

"Looks like you're doing okay" replied Sora smiling.

"Well, what did YOU expect?" asked Yuffie smiling.

"How are the others?" asked Donald

"Great!" said Yuffie excited.

She looks at the group and looks at Andi. She looks surprised and looks closely at her. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at the two girls as the stared at each other like they were 5 year olds looking at a very pretty color, "Andi?" questioned Yuffie.

Andi smiled and waved at her.

"It's is you!" said Yuffie excitedly.

"Yup, it's me" said Andi cheerfully.

Yuffie shook her head smiling.

"Boy everyone is going to be surprised" said Yuffie, Andi smiled nodding.

"Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and Riku?" asked Sora

"Nope" replied Yuffie turning back at Sora.

She starts to walk off toward Merlin's House, "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again" replied Yuffie.

"'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other'" Said Sora

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" asked Yuffie pointing at him.

Donald and Goofy laugh. Andi looks at them with a confused look on her face.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" said Yuffie as she runs around the corner.

The others follow her and enter Merlin's House. Cid typing at a computer, while Aerith and Leon watched.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" introduced Yuffie smiling as everyone walked in.

"We missed you!" said Aerith

"Well, if you ain't in top shape" commented Cid

"I knew it" replied Leon.

"Knew what?" asked Sora

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time" explained Leon

You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!" said Sora jumping back in surprise.

"Thanks!" said Donald annoyed.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" asked Yuffie

"We were sleepin'" answered Goofy.

"Where? In cold storage?" asked Cid

Sora, Donald, and Goofy act nervously. Andi just giggled.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" replied Aerith smiling.

Aerith looked at Andi and smiled as she walked up to her.

"It's good to see you again Andi" smiled Aerith.

Leon and Cid looked surprised and looked at the 15 year old girl Aerith was talking too. Andi also looked alittle surprised at Aerith. It had been a long time since the day the heartless took over and were separated.

"It's good to see you too Aerith" she replied smiling recovering from the shock.

"I can't believe it, it really is Andi, Little Andi that use to come to my shop every morning to learn about gummy ships and how to fix them" said Cid.

"That's me" she replied.

She looks at Leon who hasn't said a word to her. She walks up to him, "It's good to see you Leon" she said.

Leon nods as Andi smiles. Leon looks at her then back at Sora.

"So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" asked Sora

Leon, Aerith, and Cid shake their heads.

"Right" said Sora sadly.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" replied Aerith.

"Okay. Thanks" said Sora trying to smile again.

Cid gets up in Sora's face, "Don't go thankin' us just yet" warned Cid

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem" explained Leon with his arms crossed.

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" asked Sora moving to the side.

"That's right!" smiled Yuffie.

"Sounds like you could use our help" said Sora as Andi walked up beside him.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Andi, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here" explained Leon.

Sora pats his chest proudly.

"Like we're gonna say, no?" asked Sora

"...I forgot who I'm dealing with" said Leon

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" asked Donald

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'" answered Aerith

Leon walks over the door and opens it, "Follow me to the bailey-there's something you need to see" said Leon as he leaves and Merlin appears.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" said Merlin.

"It's Merlin!" said Donald.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" replied Yuffie

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" said Merlin

"Right!" answered Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi.

"Oh Andi it's good to see you" said Merlin smiling.

"You too Merlin" smiled Andi.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" asked Merlin

"Oh!" said Aerith putting her hand to her mouth.

Aerith takes out three cards from her pink dress.

"Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them" explained Aerith.

Sora takes the card and flips it so he can read it.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" read Sora.

"Membership cards!" said Donald

"Kinda cool, huh?" answered Goofy.

Sora and Donald nodded.

"Oh Andi this is for you" said Aerith as she gives an old keychain.

Andi and Sora look at it. It was shaped of an angel wing with a blue sapphire on the wing. Andi recognized it. It was the same keychain that Leon gave her when she was younger. She looks at Aerith and smiles, nodding as she held the keychain.

"Thanks" said Andi.

"Hey, thanks, Leo...huh?" said Sora as he turns around to the door and sees that Leon is gone.

"Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!" said Sora remembering what Leon told him.

"Just a moment, Sora, Andi. What about your magic?" asked Merlin

"Huh? Oh, that's right..." said Sora crossing his arms.

Andi shook her head.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" replied Yuffie

"Now, what am I to do with you two? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!" warned Merlin

"Thanks, Merlin!" said Sora and Andi

"To the bailey, and fast!" ordered Donald.

Sora and company reach the bailey, and see Leon looking over the edge at the dark castle far in the distance.

"Look at that" said Leon

Sora gasps. Andi just looked at the castle crossing her arms. Tons of heartless surrounding the dark castle, "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows-maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except...for that..." said Leon

He points to the castle, then points to two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle.

"...and that" He replied

"We'll handle 'em!" said Sora

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora-do you know what's going on, then?" asked Leon.

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies" answered Sora

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" replied Goofy

"You called?" asked a voice

All five of them look around and saw no one around. Sora runs out into an open area. Andi unleashes the Harsh Melody as she follows Sora looking around.

"You're doing well" said the voice again.

"Who's that!" asked Sora as he unleashes his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration..." said the voice again.

Several Dusks appear. Leon readies his Gun blade. Sora and Andi chases the Dusks through the bailey. The gate to the inside closes. Sora, Andi and Leon help keep the Nobodies away from the gate.

"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands..." replied the voice. A group of six people laugh.

"Show yourselves!" yelled Sora angrily.

Six cloaked figures appear and the central one raises his arms. Andi looked and noticed she had seen one of the members in the Struggle match talking to Roxas. '_Could it be?'_ She questioned herself.

"Organization XIII!" Yelled Goofy

"Good! Now we can settle this!" replied Sora.

"What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends" said the cloaked man in front of the six members

They disappear in a laugh.

"Stop!" Yelled Donald.

Donald runs to a set of stairs and a single cloaked man appears before them. Andi went to defense mode as she eyes the cloaked member.

"What's the big idea!" asked Donald frustrated.

"Oopsy-daisy!" said the cloaked man.

"Move!" ordered Sora angrily.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" asked the cloaked member.

"I said get outta the way!" yelled Sora

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing" said the man.

Andi ran over and placed her Keyblade close at him. Ready to attack him.

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" replied Donald

"See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. Cept I'm not. I'm

with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me" replied the man.

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody

flunkeys did the fighting!" commented Sora

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression" said the member as he wags a finger at Sora.

"You gonna cry?" asked Sora sarcastically.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with

really is?" answered the hooded man.

Andi glared at the man. She noticed her body wouldn't move at attack, Gravity seem to hold her.

"Remind me?" asked Sora as he snaps out of it. The man laughs.

"That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look and you should know this by now Keira" laughed the man.

'_Keira?'_

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" said Sora

"Gee... I just don't know" replied the man

The man spreads his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gives up.

"Be a good boy now!" said the hooded man

"Wait!" yelled Donald

The hooded figure disappears as Donald tries to jump on him.

"Nuts! He got away!" said Donald.

"That was weird. WHO gave him the same look? And why did he call Andi, Keira?" asked Sora.

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya" replied Goofy

"Yeah, you're right. Only one me!" said Sora.

Andi falls on her knees gasping. Harsh Melody disappeared from her hands. Sora looks and runs over to her. She looks at him with an almost scared expression.

"Andi?"

"I'm fine I just need to breathe" she replied quickly.

"Do you know why he called you that?" asked Sora, Andi shook her head quickly.

Sora nodded and takes out his membership card and reads it.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-"

The card begins to glow. Sora gasps and lets go of it. It floats in the air to everyone's amazement. The Keyblade glows.

"Huh?"

"What's this?" asked Leon

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" questioned Goofy

Light flashes from the Keyblade and the card. Wind blows through Sora's

clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath him. The card reveals a Keyhole and Sora locks it, opening a gateway.

"Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about" said Sora

"Oh boy!" said Donald excited.

Andi smiles as she stands up.

"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling" replied Sora

Leon nods crossing his arms, "Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there" warned Leon.

"See ya soon" said Sora

Leon salutes them. The group reboards the Gummi Ship and notices that their map has changed.

"Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?" asked Chip in surprise looking at the World Map.

"It's gone!" Exclaimed Dale

To be continued...

Author's Notes: Well I got this done pretty quickly. Told you guys I needed to update a few things. If you guys have question about Keira she is my Birth of Sleep character. You'll get to meet her later in another story. She is mentioned a little bit in Fading Star fic.


	18. Land of Dragons pt 1

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?" asked Chip in surprise looking at the World map.

"It's gone!" exclaimed Dale.

What?!" asked Andi looking at the map.

Twilight Town was gone; I was no where on the map. But Hollow Bastion and 2 new worlds that Andi has never seen before.

'How could that be? Hayner, Pence and Olette and Falcon?' thought Andi confused.

"Is it a glitch?" asked Donald.

Andi looked at Donald and then back on the computer.

"No it's not a glitch and if it was I would know, I helped Cid with Gummi ships all the time" exclaimed Andi.

"And that did happen I doubt that the World Map would be the only thing to be glitched. I'll check on it once we landed" continued Andi as she sat back down.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Sora curious.

"Yeah, there is but I'm not going to tell ya" replied Andi smiling.

Sora rolled his sky blue eyes at her and turned back in his chair and pilots the Gummi Ship through the Asteroid Sweep to the Land of Dragons. A village is burning. A hawk flies through the air. A single man stands in the midst. The hawk lands on his shoulder and he smiles. A soldier watches from a bamboo grove.

"See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance!" yelled the shadow.

The shadow of a large dragon surrounded by red smoke on a large rock is

talking with the soldier.

"I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one!" You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list!" replied the dragon excitedly.

"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to

take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered" said Mulan worriedly.

"Whatever. You just scared--admit it" said Mushu.

"Aren't you?" asked Mulan looking at the shadow dragon.

The dragon places a hand on his forehead.

"It's all good, no glitches and no other problems, of course I am surprised from the landing we had" said Andi looking at Sora whipping the grease of her bare hands and put on her fingerless gloves again.

Sora laughed nervously scratching his head and started walking through the grove with Donald, Goofy and Andi close behind. When Goofy spots their conversation and stops. They see the shadow and become suspicious.

"A Heartless?" asked Donald

"Let's get the jump on 'im!" replied Sora

"That's a big heartless to-" Andi stopped as Sora and Donald run ahead.

"-Jump on" she finished to herself.

"Gawrsh guys Andi is right, maybe we better look before we leap" suggested Goofy.

Sora gasps as they run in. Mushu jumps from behind the rock into Mulan's arms. He is definitely not a large dragon.

"Is that Mushu?" asked Goofy.

Mushu pops out from behind Mulan.

"That's right; I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" threatened Mushu.

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" said Sora smiling.

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're--you're...Sora!

Donald! Goofy!" exclaimed Mushu

"Do you know them?" asked Mulan

Mushu hops to the ground and walks over to them.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together!

Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" asked Mushu looking at the others.

Mushu leans against Sora's leg. Mulan is hesitant to show herself. Sora moves his leg and Mushu falls over.

"Something like that. And...you are?" asked Sora.

"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..."

She quickly lowers her voice.

"Ping!" replied Mulan.

"Mulan Ping?" asked Donald

"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou" answered Mulan.

"You know Mushu?" asked Sora

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians" explained Ping

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family

Guardian" said Goofy.

Mushu pops up.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Mushu

He scurries back up onto Ping's shoulders.

"And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here" explained Mushu.

Ping smiles awkwardly.

"Well, guess what, kiddies? Its payback time!" continued Mushu

"Mushu..." whispered Mulan

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" asked Mushu

"Hmm, sounds fair" said Sora thoughtfully.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army" explained Mushu.

Mushu switches shoulders.

"We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp" continued Mushu

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you" said Ping.

"What do you mean, "fit in"?" asked Sora curious.

"Well, um, uh, don't--don't worry about that" stuttered Mushu.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" asked Goofy.

Sora and Donald jump in surprise.

"You're a...girl?" said Sora surprised.

Andi slapped her hand in her face and shakes it. Muttering something under her breathe something on the lines of "Duh" and something about a "talking monkey could figure that one out."

"You didn't notice?" asked Mulan sheepishly

"Uh-uh" Donald shaking his head

"Not me" answered Sora

"I think it's working" said Mulan happily.

"I don't know--those two would fall for anything" replied Mushu not surprised.

"I'm right here!" yelled Sora

"Hey!" snapped Donald.

Andi starts laughing and covers her face as everyone looks at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora.

"You" laughed Andi as she looks at him.

"Who's this?" asked Mushu looking at Sora smiling.

"This is Andi; she's a Keybear just like me. She's helping me with the heartless" explained Sora smiling.

"Well I hope she has something manly, because there's no way she's getting in that camp" replied Mushu.

"Oh that's right, if Mulan couldn't get in, either can you" said Donald.

Andi looked annoyed and crossed her arms and looked at everyone.

"This is all I have" replied Andi.

Andi looked at trees and then back at them.

"I won't go to the camp, but I'll stay near by and come when the captain and the other soldiers are around" continued Andi

"But-"

"No buts, we really don't have a choice Sora, I'll go as close to the camp as long as no one can see me" interrupted Andi.

Sora nodded and they all walked to the encampment.

Andi stopped, "I'll see you later, call me if any heartless come by" smiled Andi and she walked off and sat in a tree. Far enough for the camp can't see her. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into the camp.

"Remember, girl--manly!" whispered Mushu

Ping straightens up and does a very awkward strut into the camp. Sora joins a line of soldiers before being pushed from his spot by Yao.

"'Bout time we got some grub" grunted Yao

"Hey, no cutting!" yelled Sora

"Get out!" yelled Donald

Yao punches Sora in the face. Donald mumbles something and pounces on Yao.

"Back off!" snapped Yao

Yao and Donald exchange punches.

"Uh-oh!" said Goofy

Ling and Chien-Po come along.

"Hey, a space in line!" said Ling excitedly.

Ling ends up pushing Yao farther from the line. Chien-Po accidentally knocks Ling and Yao away from the line

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today" wondered Chien-Po

Yao gets Donald off him.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" snapped Yao.

Yao punches Ling.

"That does it!" said Sora frustrated

Donald knocks Ling down and starts jumping on his back. Sora tries to grab Yao, but Yao knocks Sora's hands away. Chien-Po, Goofy, and Ping just stand there not really knowing what to do.

"Please!" pleaded Mulan

They all stop fighting and turn to look at Mulan.

"Please!" said Ling

"What a girl!" grunted Yao

"Uh...knock it off!" said Ping

"Knock what off?" asked Yao

"You punched me!" yelled Sora

"Cutting in line!" Yelled Donald

"What a shrimp!" commented Ling

"Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" said Mushu popping out of Ping' armor.

Ping shoves Mushu back inside. Looking worried at the other soldiers.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay?" said Ping trying to not cause trouble.

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" whined Sora.

"Want some more?" asked Yao

"Soldiers! Get back in line!"

"The Captain!" warned Ling.

They all quickly regain the line formation. Donald peeks out for a second, and then straights back up. The captain walks down the line staring at each of them. After he leaves, Sora makes a fist, glaring at Yao, before Shadow Heartless appear. Sora readies his Keyblade.

"What are they?" asked Mulan looking at the Shadow Heartless.

"Heartless!" answered Sora

"Oh yeah?" said Ling.

Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po ready their fists.

"Ping, I hope you're ready!" replied Sora.

They successfully get rid of the Heartless and the captain speaks to them.

"You three. What are your names?" asked the Captain.

"Sora"

"Donald"

"Goofy"

"You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging" said the Captain.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou--"

"You should return home" told the Captain to Ping.

"B-but... That would dishonor my family!" explained Ping sadly.

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" asked the Captain.

"Don't make me--!" said Ping trying to be tough

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time" explained Sora

"Hmm..."

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together" pleaded Sora looking at the Captain.

"So...you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on

their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass" Said the Captain.

"We'll smash them!" said Donald.

"I doubt that. You four will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops" said the Captain.

"That's it? No problem. Right?" asked Sora looking at Ping.

"R-right" shuttered Ping.

"I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!" continued the Captain.

"Sir!" said Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping.

They talk to the Captain when they're ready

"Have you decided you're up for a mission? A strange figure was seen at

the Checkpoint! Head there quickly and defeat the enemy!" ordered the Captain.

After defeating the Heartless at the Checkpoint.

"You've done a passable job. But stay alert! This is just the beginning. Shan-Yu has invaded our country. We must stop him at all costs. A mob is heading for the Checkpoint. Stop them while keeping an eye out for strange enemies!" ordered the Captain

After defeating the Heartless at the Checkpoint.

"Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignments. Our

objective is to defeat Shan-Yu. Do not fail your mission. It seems the enemy has invaded the camp. Defeat every enemy you encounter!" said the Captain.

After defeating the Heartless in the encampment.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well" said the Captain.

"I knew it!" said Sora happily.

"Captain..." asked Ping

"I suppose you've made a little progress..." replied the Captain to Ping.

"Not a little--a lot!" yelled Donald.

"No. You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!" said ping determained.

"I'll give you one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart.

Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!" said the Captain.

"Sir!" replied Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping.

After readying themselves.

"Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can

pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!" ordered the Captain.

As the group enters the Mountain Trail, a hawk flies overhead.

"Andi?" said Sora looking around.

"Andi...Andi...Andi?"

"Yeah" answered Andi behind scaring Sora.

"Come on and help us" said Sora breathing heavily.

Andi smiled and followed them to the mountain path. Heartless was everywhere. Andi looked at Sora and started to block the heartless for Sora to break the 1st wall. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping ran ahead of Andi as she finished the last heartless and ran up with them.

Sora attacked the heartless and waited for Andi to block them as he broke the 2nd wall. One came behind Andi and hit her hard; making her it on of the hills little rocks came down.

"Andi!" yelled Sora as he slashed he other heartless.

She pushed herself from the wall. She looked really injured and her eyes where glaring. She ran foreword and Sora ducked. Andi attacked a heartless behind him.

"Thanks" he said

"Don't mention it, now come on" replied Andi.

They ran up to Donald, Goofy and Ping fighting off more heartless. Andi helped and Sora broke the last wall and helped taking care of the heartless. Everyone smiled at each other. Andi slightly laughed and stopped very quickly looking behind her. Andi saw the soldiers coming and jumped out of sight, before anyone could say anything.

"Hey, you ain't half bad" grunted Yao

"A man among men!" said Ling.

"Thanks!" replied Ping

Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po leave. Ping looks down.

"But the Captain..." sighed Ping.

"Captain!" yelled Sora

The Captain arrives with two foot soldiers looking tired from traveling.

"Ping sure did great!" said Goofy

"You bet he did!" agreed Donald.

"Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced

you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier" replied the Captain.

"Why not!?"

"It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance" said Ping.

"That's the spirit, Ping" smiled the Captain

"Sir!"

The Captain and the two foot soldiers continue into the summit

"Good going, Ping!" praised Ling

"Thanks!" smiled Ping.

They walked and enter a small village near the summit

"Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I

know it's Shan-Yu" announced Mushu

"Shan-Yu!?" exclaimed Ping.

"That's the Hun leader! We've got to tell the Captain!" said Sora

"Right!" agreed Ping.

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why

are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's--I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family" explained Mushu

Sora crossed his arms and he, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're

lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" said Mushu

"Okay. Let's go" agreed Ping.

"We'll help out" offered Sora.

"Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!" explained Mushu

They walk and see the cave and enter the Village Cave and find a small shrine inside.

"Dead end"

"There's nobody here..." said Donald looking around.

"You're crazy. Check again!" ordered Mushu

"Oh, well..." sighed Donald

Donald starts to leave slowly.

"Wait for me, Donald!" yelled Goofy.

Goofy follows Donald out of the cave.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Sora joining up with them.

There is a strange shaking, Sora and the others stopped as the cave shook.

"Huh?" said Ping

"What? What is it?" asked Mushu

"Guys get out of there!" yelled Andi running up to them.

A barrier forms at the entrance blocking Donald, Goofy and Andi out.

"Sora!" yelled Donald

"Ping!" yelled Goofy.

Andi took her Harsh Melody and tried breaking the barrier.

"Guys behind you!" yelled Andi.

Shan-Yu laughs and secretly leaves the cave. Several Heartless appear in the room, leaving Sora and Ping to take care of them. Andi looked behind her glaring and ran out. Both Sora and Ping get in their battle position ready to fight. They battle the centaur like heartless with difficulty. But succeed the battle with a few scratches.

"Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing" praised Sora smiling

The barrier vanishes and Donald, Goofy run in to them.

"You okay?" asked Goofy worried.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping" smiled Sora

"But where's An-"

"C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" interrupted Mushu

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here" explained Ping looking at Mushu.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!" replied Mushu.

Sora looked around and saw Andi wasn't there and followed Ping and his friends out of the cave to return to the Village.

Past POV

Andi ran out of the cave to see Shan-Yu and tons of heartless around the Village.

"So this is the Royal Army?" asked Shan-Yu smirking evilly.

The soldiers looked at him with fear as they were in their battle positions. The Captain in front ready to take him on. Shan-Yu laughed and raised his sword. Something hit the sword out of his hands and was thrown in the snow a few inches away from him with Harsh Melody beside it. Shan-Yu turned and saw Andi standing there glaring at him.

The hawk flew down and retrieved his sword back in his hand. Andi looked at the Captain and his coward army and looked around to find something as Shan-Yu walked closer. As he raised up his sword, Andi dodged it and the Captain came in front of her and Shan-Yu both swords fighting against each other.

Andi looked at to where her Keyblade would be, still laying there on the snow. As the heartless started destroying the Village. She grabbed it and started going at the heartless. She was surrounded by them. When she finished with the heatless with great difficulty and a few wounds. She saw the Captain was in danger. She ran up as the Captain was attacked and fell to the ground. Shan-Yu went for another strike and Andi blocked it with her Keyblade. He overpowered her and threw her on the ground. He struck her. She only winced as the pain and cold struck her wound. She held it and glared at him.

He laughed and he and the heartless left the Village which was now in flames. Andi looked around her and looked down and upset. She looked at the Army, the Captain then at her wound. She glared at the Summit grabbing her Keyblade and she ran to the Summit to follow Shan-Yu.

Future POV

When they were in the Village, which has been reduced to smoking ashes. They find The Captain among the rubble clutching his side.

"Captain!" exclaimed Ping

The Captain tries to stand, leaning against a blackened wall.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!" said Sora

"It's just a scratch" replied the Captain

The Captain collapses to the ground slightly.

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" asked Ping looking very determined.

"They went toward the summit...with a girl" answered the Captain.

"Andi" whispered Sora.

"We'll stop them!" said Ping

"It kinda is our fault" explained Goofy

"Right" agreed Ping.

"You mean MY fault" blamed Mushu.

"Uh-uh!" said Donald

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us! Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this" said Sora looking at Mushu.

They look toward the Summit.

"Let's go" ordered Sora

The group runs through the Ridge to the Summit. The hawk flies over them to land on Shan-Yu's shoulder at the top of the summit. Hundreds of Heartless hover over the edge of the cliff. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping get ready to fight. The hawk flies off Shan-Yu's shoulder as he cleaves the air with his sword. Andi on the bottom of the Summit kneeling down holding on to her wound looking down holding her Keyblade ready to fight in her weak state muttering under her breathe.

"Attack!" ordered Shan-Yu

The Heartless charge down the mountain toward the group. Sora tries to fight them off until Shan-Yu speeds down the mountain with the group behind him. The hawk flies overhead as Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling enter the summit with a fire cannon.

"Stand back!" said Yao

"We'll handle this!" said Ling.

Yao places the fire cannon on the snow and aims it at Shan-Yu. Mulan sees how that's not going to help completely and buts Yao out of the way.

"Sorry!" apologized Ping.

Ping grabs the fire cannon and runs higher up the mountain. She aims it at the peak above.

"Oh, a flint, flint, I need so--huh..."

Mulan looks at Mushu.

"Me, hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Ah!" yells Mushu

Ping grabs Mushu and stretches him so his fire breath lights the fire cannon. Mushu ends up on the head of the cannon as it explodes, shooting him off to the mountaintop.

"You're going the wrong way!" yells Mushu.

The cannon hits the mountain, causing an immense avalanche.

"Yes!" said Ping happily.

"Captain?" said Sora looking away from the cannon.

The Captain enters with two foot soldiers. Ping looks from Captain to the avalanche, then back at the Captain. She runs to the Captain.

"Look out!" yells Mulan.

The snow races down the summit, plowing over the Heartless and Shan-Yu,

heading straight for Sora and the others. Mulan runs to the Captain and grabs him by the hand, pulling him around the rock corner away from the pummeling snow.

"Run for it!" yells Yao.

Sora helps Andi and the rest of the troops quickly make a run for it around the rock formation as the snow falls off the edge of the summit. Holding Andi close away from the snow. The Captain and Ping catch their breath

"Thanks, Ping" said the Captain.

"It...was nothing" answered Ping.

They stand up.

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust" said the Captain.

"Thank you, Captain"

Mushu pops out of the snow.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl" said Mushu

"Mushu!" exclaimed Mulan.

"Huh?"

Mushu sees that the Captain is right there and clasps his hands over his mouth, scared and shaking.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" said the Captain.

Mulan says nothing. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy run up to them.

"Ping! Captain!" yelled Sora

"Oh boy, you're okay?" asked Goofy

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise?" asked the Captain.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are at a loss for words. Andi stood behind them still wounded up.

"And that girl, has she been here all this time?" asked the Captain pointing at Andi.

Andi looked down, terror flooded her mind and she stayed behind Sora and the others.

"I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and

dishonoring the Army...is death. Get out of my sight...now. You're all

dismissed" snapped the Captain.

"But Captain..."

"My debt is repaid" replied the Captain to Sora and the others.

The Captain walks back toward the Ridge.

"The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" ordered the Captain.

The troops leave the summit. Mulan sighs. Mushu hops onto her shoulder. Donald looks at Andi and heals all her wounds. She smiles and mouths "Thanks."

"Mulan... I blew it"

Mulan changes out of her armor. She turns around and bows to them. She wore what looked almost like a Martial arts look.

"Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble" apologized Mulan.

"It's no big deal. So Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan...what're you gonna do now?" asked Sora scratching his head.

"Go back home" sighed Mulan.

"You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling" explained Mushu.

Mulan sighs again. Sora takes Donald and Goofy into his arms. Sora looked at Andi who leaned on Sora's Shoulder blade.

"Relax, we'll take our share of the blame" laughed Sora.

"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends" said Mulan gratefully.

They walk back to the Ridge. The hawk flies overhead to the Summit, where Shan-Yu bursts out of the snow and roars in anger. It rings throughout the mountain. The Heartless appear behind him and the hawk lands on his shoulder. Sora and Mulan see them.

"Shan-Yu!" exclaimed Mulan.

"He's alive!" continued Sora.

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" said Mulan...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: I know I left it wide open but I thought you guys need to use your imagination on this one intill I put up the next chapter. Also it was getting to long and it needs to split. So hope you like this half.


	19. Land of Dragons pt 2

After the grueling fight, Shan-Yu clutches his side and falls over, losing the grip on his sword

Chapter Nineteen

They race to the city, where the troops have just entered the palace walls.

"--Shang!" yelled Mulan

The Captain stops and turns around at them.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" asked Shang

"But...she's telling you the truth!" yells Sora

Donald spots the hawk flying high above the palace. Shang looks around onto several of the towers as Shan-Yu stands triumphantly upon one. He jumps down to get closer to a way in the palace.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" ordered Shang.

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po charge the palace, but the other soldiers remain where they are.

"That's an order!" yells Shang at the other soldiers.

The soldiers stop in their tracks and change into Heartless. Shang is

speechless. Sora, Mulan and Andi take action.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" ordered Sora

Shang stays where he is, looking at the heartless.

"That's an order!" yells Donald

"Get going!" yelled Andi.

Shang nods and races to the main palace building. The Heartless surround the remaining group. They quickly decimate the Heartless.

"The Emperor's in danger!" said Mulan

"No time to lose!" said Sora nodding.

They run across Imperial Square to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu stands with his sword to the Emperor.

"Now you'll bow to me!" ordered Shan-Yu.

Shan-Yu looks to Mulan, who looks worried. Shang jumps down in the middle of them and knocks Shan-Yu away. Shang helps the Emperor into the Palace and Chien-Po and Ling quickly close the gate. Shan-Yu gets back up as Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan guard the gate, stopping Shan-Yu in his tracks.

"It ends now!" orders Mulan

"Right now!" continued Sora.

With the others nodding.

The hawk lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder as he glows with dark energy, laughing evilly.

Shan-Yu speeded up to attack the group. He was faster than Andi remembered. Shan-Yu attacked Donald and Goofy making them both fly and hit the ground. He looked at Andi, Sora and Mulan and He rose his sword. Andi pushed Sora out making Mulan lose her balance dodging the blow. Andi landed in a hand stand with her right hand and flipped over.

Shan-Yu rose his sword behind Sora.

"Sora look out!" yells Andi.

Sora turns and gets hit on his shoulder. The pain didn't seem to show on his face at that moment. He glared at Shan-Yu and grinded his teeth together. Shan-Yu laughed and went to attack again. Mulan blocked it and Andi attacked behind him. He turned fast and hit Andi making her fall on the ground. Almost to the state of unconscious. She sat up holding her head.

"Dang it" she snapped at herself, her vision was blurry she could see 2 fuzzy figures fighting a big fuzzy figure and noticed it started to get darker. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

She went to a hand stand and flipped again but this time almost losing her balance. She squinted her eyes as she saw someone coming towards her. It was Shan-Yu, Andi tried to block it with her Keyblade but instead her knocked her down again.

"Andi, Sora!" yells Donald as he uses cure on them.

She closed her eyes and opened them again, they were clear. Andi smirked at Shan-Yu and pointed Harsh Melody at him.

"Sora!" yells Andi

"I'm on it" replied Sora and he attacks Shan-Yu with a last final blow.

After the grueling fight, Shan-Yu clutches his side and falls over, losing the grip on his sword. Mushu jumps around happily.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute--I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!" sing Mushu jumping around Sora and he others happily.

Sora and company stand in reverence to the Emperor, who walks out with Shang, a stern look on his face. There are hundred of people now in Imperial Square.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan" said the Emperor.

Mulan bows to the Emperor. As Sora and the others watch them.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an

Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture..." said Sora impatiently

Andi elbowed him and he looked at Andi. She looked at him with the corner of her eye almost giving him a warning and then looks back at the Emperor, Shang and Mulan.

"You're a young woman. And in the end..."

Donald looks hopeless.

"...you have saved us all" finished the Emperor.

The Emperor bows to Mulan. She looks up and is completely speechless. The crowd in the square cheers. Sora, Donald, and Goofy congratulate Mulan, Andi just smiles at them.

"Your Excellency!" said Mulan

"Captain Li?" asked the Emperor.

Shang takes Shan-Yu's sword and hands it to Mulan.

"Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China" explains the Emperor.

"Thank you" says Mulan and she bows again.

"Mulan" said Shang.

"Yes?"

"Sora"

"Sir"

"Donald"

"Wak!"

"Goofy"

"Yes, sir"

Shang looks at Andi, she bows her head down slightly smiling and brings her head up again.

"Thank you" finished Shang as he bows to them slightly

""Thank you?" Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win

the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" said the Emperor looking at Shang.

Shang is surprised. The Emperor laughs, as does Mulan.

"Can I get an autograph?" Asked Sora talking to Mulan

"Thanks for everything, Sora" replied Mulan.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!" said Mushu

"But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian!" replied Goofy looking at him.

"What? Oh, no, no--don't even worry about that, that's just real

technical. Just for us guardians" said Mushu shaking his palms.

"You tricked us!" said Sora annoyed.

"No, no no no, see I did--I just, uh..." said Mushu.

Mushu turns to run away as Sora chases him.

"You know, I just didn't wanna bog y'all down with all a guardian's

deeds. See, they're very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand" replied Mushu

Shan-Yu's sword glows and Sora stops chasing Mushu.

"Huh?"

Sora gets out the Keyblade and opens another gate.

"Okay!" said Donald

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on" replied Goofy.

"You shall be missed" said the Emperor.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" asked Sora

"Of course!" replied Mulan smiling.

"We will look forward to your return" continued Shang.

"You two play nice" teased Sora

"Whoa... Watch it, soldier!" said Shang

Mulan blushes as Sora waves goodbye. They turn to look at each other. Mulan giggles. Mushu pops up onto her shoulder and laughs.

"Goodbye, Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Yells Mulan.

Sora and the other start to leave. Sora stops and looks to where Andi stood looking at the Imperial Square with a peaceful smile on her face. He stood beside her and nudges her alittle on the arm. She turns towards him alittle surprised and a confused look on her face.

"You like it here?" asked Sora with a smile.

Andi looks still confused and then smiles at him and turns her head back at the Imperial Square nodding her head.

"It's peaceful" she says.

Sora smiles and grabs her arm. She turns and follows with a confused look again.

"We need to go, we'll be back soon" said Sora looking at her.

Andi smiles at him and both see Goofy and Donald standing there smiling. When Sora and Andi caught up they walk down the steps of the Imperial Palace and leave The Land of Dragons.

Andi sits down next to the Gummi Ships side window and looks out dazed. She felt someone's eyes watching her. She looked and Sora was smiling at her.

"What are you looking at me like that?" laughed Andi.

Sora took alittle surprise and shakes his head not replying to her question and he went back to driving.

Andi laughs quietly to herself and looks back at the window again.

Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Stardust Sweep to an enchanted castle in the midst of a dark forest. Andi looks at it with AW at the Gummi Ship landed...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Here is the another new Chapter. Is Andi now readable to Sora? And What's up with Sora and Andi's growing Friendship? Guess We'll find out soon.


	20. Beast's Castle pt 1

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The four enter through large doors into a dimly lit and empty hallway

"Hey, what is this place?" asked Sora looking around as he walked in.

"It's huge!" commented Donald

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" asked Goofy putting his hand next to his chin.

"I wonder who lives here?" said Sora

A loud familiar roar rings through the castle. Andi appeared with Harsh Melody and started looking around.

"What was that?" asked Andi looking around.

Goofy thought and looked at Sora and Donald.

"Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Asked Goof.

They hear another growl. Which made the castle shake.

"Hey! That's the Beast!" said Sora happily.

"Yeah" said Donald.

"Maybe we should check up on him" suggested Goofy.

"Maybe we shouldn't, he sounds pretty angry" replied Andi as he Keyblade disappeared.

"Look!" said Sora looking at a Shadow Heartless sneaks across the floor into the Parlor.

"C'mon!" said Donald

The four run to the room. Donald peeks around the doorframe. Andi crosses her arms and leans on the wall.

"Where did it go?" asked Donald

His eyes meet a mysterious glowing rose under a glass case sitting on a table in the corner of the room. He walks over to it when the Shadow pops out of the ground, snapping Donald from his trance.

"Found it!" yelled Donald.

Many more spring up and surround them and Sora and Andi gets out his Keyblade. They try to fight them off, but more just keep coming.

"Aw, c'mon! Enough already!" complained Sora

"Somebody help us!" yells Donald

The doors slam open and the Beast walks in with an angry scowl on his face. Sora, Donald, and Goofy look hopeful. The Beast knocks away the Heartless that attack him and growls. Andi backs up alittle as she looks at the Beast and glances at Sora smile.

"Just in time!" said Sora as he lifted his hand up.

The Beast walks over to the rose, knocking the trio away. He clenches the rose glass, almost fondling it, and walks out of the room. Donald, Goofy, Andi and Sora watch him leave. Donald rubs his head.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" asked Goofy

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up" replied Sora

"Why'd he have to do that?" whined Donald.

The four leave the room, but Donald stops. The others turned toward Donald.

"What is it?" asked Sora

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." answered Donald

They look up to the long staircase branching to the east and west.

"Well... If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?" said Goofy

"Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too" said Sora

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" said Goofy

The four run up the stairs into the East Wing. Sora turns around and puts a finger to his lips.

"Shhh!"

Goofy clasps his hands over his mouth. They sneak closer to the door.

"What am I going to do?" asked Belle discouraged.

Sora points to the door quietly. Donald and Goofy nod. Donald steps back from the door.

"Okay" said Donald.

He gets ready to run.

"Donald!" yells Sora

Andi puts her hand over her eyes as Donald blasts through the doors.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" asked Donald

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" said Belle happily as she grabs Donald and hugs him.

"Donald! Sora! Goofy!" exclaimed Belle

"Hiya!" greeted Sora

He and Goofy wave. Andi uncovered her eyes and stood there quietly.

"Put me down! Put me down!" yelled Donald.

Belle finally realizes and sets the dizzy Donald down. She looks at Andi.

"Who's this Sora?" asked Belle

Sora walked behind Andi and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her in the room and smiled.

"This is Andi, she's a Keybear" introduced Sora.

"Well it's nice to meet you Andi" smiled Belle.

Andi didn't reply but just smiled and looked at the big room.

"Where's the Beast?" asked Donald

"Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to" explained Belle.

"Did something happen?" asked Sora

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?"

Donald and Goofy look to Sora, who shrugs.

"Not exactly. But we can still help!" answered Goofy

Donald nods.

"Since we're here and all" continued Sora

"The Beast won't talk to you?" asked Donald

"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are

locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."

"Wait a second. Who locked who up?" interrupted Sora

"The Beast locked up his servants" explained Belle.

"But why?" asked Donald

"That's what I don't know" answered Belle

"Hmm. Where's this dungeon?" asked Sora crossing his arms thinking.

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there" said Belle

"West hall. Got it"

"Be careful!"

Sora gives her a thumbs up. They leave and enter the west hall past rows of armor. Andi walks up close to the armor and looks at it closely.

"There should be a way into the undercroft around here..." said Sora interrupting Andi's gaze.

She turns and runs up with the others. Sora finds a wardrobe down the hall that seems to be blocking something, so he tries to move it. Behind, he sees a door

"Here it is!"

"Do you MIND!?" asked the Wardrobe

The Wardrobe moves back again, blocking the door. Sora again pushes the

Wardrobe slowly so as not to wake her up. Once he finally moves her completely out of the way, she wakes up.

"And I was just starting to get comfortable... May I help you?" asked the Wardrobe

"Huh? What? Oh, right--Belle needs us to go to the dungeon" explained Sora.

"Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?" said the Wardrobe smiling.

Andi was about to open her mouth but Sora covered it, looking at her than back at the Wardrobe.

"Er..."

"I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the

Enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast" said the Wardrobe.

"The prince is the Beast!?" exclaimed Donald

"The Beast is a prince!?" said Goofy

"That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time" replied the Wardrobe.

"What's this about a...spell?" asked Sora curious.

"Well, it was a cold winter's night..." started the Wardrobe.

The four nod, interested to hear more as they leaned in toward the Wardrobe.

"And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued

the others. It'll give you something to look forward to" said the Wardrobe.

Andi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms still having Sora's hand over her mouth. She just looks at him. He looks at her and let go of her mouth quickly and looked at the others.

"Aww..." said Donald

"Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a

clock!" said Wardrobe.

"A clock?" asked Goofy.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"All right. Let's get going" said Sora.

They enter the door to the undercroft and find a strange door with two stone creatures on it. Andi stopped and far away from the door. She felt a dark aura in the room.

"This must be it" said Sora as he walked toward the door.

"Sora, Donald-"

Donald walks over to the door and places an ear against it. The eyes of the Thresholder glow. Donald backs away from the door as the Thresholder come alive and grab the keyhole of the door.

"Uh-oh!"

Donald runs before one of the Thesholder's slams a fist down on top of him. The Thresholder slams their fists together. Sora and Andi summoned the Kingdom Key and Harsh Melody. As Goofy and Donald held their wand and shield ready to fight.

The Thresholder started shooting black orbs at them. Andi dodged them and double slashed it with her Keyblade. Donald used Thundera and Goofy started blocking the orbs. Sora ran up to where Andi was and slashed the Thresholder a few times then used his Keyblade to open the keyhole that was showing. The Thresholder stopped and a Possessor appeared.

"Andi!" yelled Sora.

"Yeah I know, I'm on it!" yelled Andi as she jumped up and hit the Possessor.

Sora attacked it too and the Possessor went back to the Thresholder again. Gargoyle heartless appear. Andi looks as she starts landing.

"This is not over yet" she said as she goes to her Light Form.

Her blonde highlights went green and her shirt was now a short green spaghetti tank top and her cargo pants turned brown with star at the pockets and green flames at the bottom of the pants and her shoes were now green. Her hair was still in a high ponytail with a green band and her gloves black with a green stripe.

She hits one of the gargoyle heartless. One came up behind her and attacked her from behind making her fly forward. She hit the wall with her feet and pushed hard and attacked the heartless.

Sora took care of the Possessor as Donald, Andi and Goofy took care of the other heartless. The Possessor went to the door again and started to attack. Andi blocked it with Goofy's help as Donald attacked the heartless. It went for Sora and He dodged the attack. Andi charged to the door and was smacked by the Thresholder. Sora went up and also was smacked by the Thresholder with Donald and Goofy.

All hit a bunch of crated and furniture. Andi stood up slowly and jumped down and raced up to the Thresholder with Sora and the others. More gargoyle heartless appeared and Andi, Goofy and Donald fought them as Sora hits it and defeats the Thresholder/Possessor and the Possessor floats out of it. They watch it hover into the room and disappear. The door becomes unlocked.

"You think the dungeon's past this door?" asked Donald

"C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!" replied Goofy.

"He's right. Let's go" agreed Sora.

Andi leaned on the wall and felt her power she had disappeared. Her clothes, hair changed back into her original look. She got up and followed them. They enter the door and find a small room with a few objects inside, a cloak, a Tea pot, a chipped tea cup and a candelabra.

"There's nobody here" sad Sora looking around.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" asked Donald looking around alittle disappointed.

Sora sighs; Andi crosses her arms and looks down to the ground almost in thought.

"Did someone say "rescue"?"

Sora and the others looked around as they heard a voice.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM."

"Oh, they look like nice boys to me"

"We are nice. We're your friends" replied Goofy in the room.

"Yeah. Belle sent us to find you" continued Sora.

A clock, a candelabra, a teapot, and a chipped teacup hop off their chairs and join Sora's group, who bend down to their level. Andi looked to surprised as she looked at the objects. She fell to her knees and everything she knew was blank.

"I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy. And Andi."

Sora motions to them as he says their names. Donald reaches to grab the cloak, scaring the rest of the servants and Goofy, Andi and Sora. Donald picks up the cloak.

"...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!" said the cloak.

Donald inspects the clock, who is waving about. Donald shakes him.

"I'm glad you're okay" said Sora looking at the candelabra.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" replied the candelabra.

Donald tickles the cloak's foot and pulls on his arm. Andi watched the cloak as it moved and started laughing by Donald's tickling.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" asked Goofy

"Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress" replied the cloak.

"It seems so long ago..." replied the candelabra sadly.

Sora puts the chipped tea cup down.

"It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the

castle, and asked for shelter" said the tea pot as the tea cup hopped back to her.

"But the master of this castle, which is of course, the Prince..." said the cloak.

Donald opens up the cloak's window and plays with his pendulum.

"Stop that! Put me down this instant!" snapped the cloak.

The cloak shuts his window, and Donald places him onto a box as Andi chuckles.

"Thank you!"

The cloak dusts off and clears his throat.

"The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager

Appearance"

"That's awful!" replied Goofy.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...How shall I say...cruel" said the candelabra.

"Lumiere!" replied the cloak.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in" said the tea pot

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful

Enchantress" the cloak.

"She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for

his cold heart" continued the Tea pot

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too" finished the cloak.

"Wow... That's quite a story" commented Sora

"Yeah" muttered Andi.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Goofy

"Let's get the enchantress!" yelled Donald.

"Oh no, dear" said the tea pot.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of

sorts..." said Lumiere.

"He sure is acting weird" commented Sora.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others" said the tea pot.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" asked the cloak looking at the other servants.

"Heartless!?" exclaimed Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy.

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here" said Sora

"Let's go find the Beast!" said Donald determined.

"Splendid!" said the cloak happily.

Lumiere hops down and reaches the door.

"Follow me, mademoiselle and messieurs. I know a shortcut" said Lumiere.

They continue into the undercroft. On the upper level, two suits of armor guard a door.

"Allow our guests to pass!" said the cloak

The suits step aside and the doors open. The tea pot, the tea cup, and Lumiere walk inside.

"After you" said the cloak to Sora

They enter the secret passageway. Lanterns all dark flaming auras around them.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door

leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption" said Lumiere

"What kind of contraption?" asked Sora

"Observe"

The cloak jumps onto a crank, which lowers a dark flaming lantern.

"The lantern came down!" exclaimed Donald

"Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage

the secret door would open..." said Lumiere

"But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning--with an

enchanted flame" said the tea pot

"You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the

lanterns properly" continued Lumiere

"Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?" asked Goofy.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light..." said the tea pot.

"Hmm... How about I and Andi try using the Keyblades?" asked Sora.

Sora and Andi points their Keyblades at the lantern. The enchanted flame dies down and Lumiere lights the lantern normally.

"Bravo!" commented Lumiere

"Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door

open in no time!" said the tea pot.

"Piece of cake!" commented Sora.

"Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami. Certainly you cannot expect

Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?" said Lumiere looking at the cloak.

"What? Why? Lumiere! You--" said Cogsworth.

"If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to

the ceiling again" said Lumiere

"Before you can continue, you must see to Cogsworth. Once he gets

his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you" said the tea pot.

"Good idea Mrs. Potts" said Lumiere looking at the tea pot.

"Let's give it a shot!" said Sora

Sora, Andi, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere repeat this on each of the other lanterns to open the passageway.

"Are we all set?" asked Sora

"Oui. The secret door should open now" said Lumiere

"But I don't see any secret door" commented Goofy.

"No need to worry. Just push that block over there--the one that's

sticking out" said Cogsworth.

"Got it" said Sora.

Sora pushes the block into the wall and it reveals a set of stairs.

"Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long" said Lumiere

"I'd best be off, too, dears, come on Chip" said Mrs. Potts

"Watch out for the Heartless!" warned Sora.

Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip leave.

"I'll go with them" said Andi

Sora looks at Andi and nods at her. She smiles and follows Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip. Goofy and Donald looks at Sora.

"The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you" said Cogsworth to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

--

Andi, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip walked to the East Hall.

Heartless appeared and Andi brought out her Keyblade.

"Stay by me" said Andi as she looks at them.

She attacked the heartless and tried to keep the heartless from the servants. As they make it to Belle's room.

"Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip!" said Belle happily.

"Glad your safe mandamus" said Lumiere as he kissed Belle on the hand.

"What happened to Beast?" asked Belle.

"We don't know miss, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Cogsworth where going to see him though" replied Mrs. Potts.

Belle looked alittle sad and sighed. Andi was leaning at the way with her arms crossed looking down. When she heard Belle she turned her head to the side and eyed Belle.

"You care about him a lot don't you?"

Belle looked at Andi who looked at her waiting for a reply. Belle nodded with a half smile. Andi nodded back and looked down at the floor again.

"I know how you feel"

Belle was about to speak but kept quiet. She saw that Andi was trying to open up something; something that kept locked up and could never find the key to fully open it. This girl that Belle never knew before seemed to trust her.

Andi looked up at Belle, shook her head and sighed almost if she was defeated by the thought of even opening up to her. Andi looked down again. Andi almost felt as if she could kinda relate to Belle in some way.

"Mademoiselle?"

Andi walked outside in the balcony and shut the door. Belle watched her and looked down at Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip.

"What is it Lumiere?"

"Don't worry everything will be ok" replied Lumiere.

Belle nodded and smiled.

"Thank you"

She walked outside were Andi was who was looking out. She seemed peaceful as she looked out. Belle walked up and stood beside her and looked at her.

"You know, I want to thank you" said Belle.

Andi looked at her like he was crazy and looked confused.

"With what? I didn't do anything"

"I wouldn't say that"

"Then what would you say?"

"You're helping Sora, Donald and Goofy and helping us aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I was chosen for it. I mean I never decided to do it myself" said Andi looking out again.

"Chosen? Or decision? You did decide. You chose to help save your home and others and that's why you were chosen" said Belle smiling.

"A Keyblade doesn't choose someone that has weak or uncaring heart" continued Belle.

Andi looked at Belle and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupted this friend talk but I think you have something I want" said a male voice.

Andi and Belle turned and saw a hooded man standing in front of them. Andi glared at him and brought out Harsh Melody. Belle looked determined at the hooded man. The hooded man laughed.

"So you're the new Keybear we saw earlier. No wonder he likes you" said the hooded man to Andi.

"What?" asked Andi like he was crazy.

He laughed again, Andi clinched his teeth and death glared the hooded man.

"Forgot him already, well that will break his and our hearts"

"You don't have any" snapped Andi.

"We'll see about that won't we?" he said as he snapped his fingers he disappeared.

Andi and Belle looked around.

"He's down there!" yelled Belle pointing at the front of the castle door.

Andi looked and he looked up at them and walked in. Belle ran inside with Andi right behind her.

"Mademoiselles?" said Lumiere….

To Be Continued…..

Author's Notes: Ok I thought it would be good if Andi could have some shine on her and see how she is around other characters since lately she has not had a lot of interaction with other characters other than Hayner, Roxas, Olette, Pence, Goofy, Donald and Sora.

And I thought it would be nice to see what happened while Sora, Goofy, Donald, Cogsworth and Beast where in the West wing. Which will be in the next Chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I also learned stuff in French writing this chapter.


	21. Beast's Castle pt 2

Chapter 21

Sora proceeds through the west wing into The Beast's Room. The Beast is talking with a hooded visitor in front of the enchanted rose.

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then--your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong" said the hooded man.

"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want--"

"What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?" asked the hooded man

The Beast turns around and roars angrily. The hooded man notices Sora, Donald, and Goofy's entrance. They are ready to fight.

"See? She has accomplices" said the hooded man looking at the group.

The man forms a barrier protecting the area of the room with the rose, and he vanishes. The four walk over to the Beast.

"Hey, Prince!" greeted Sora

The Beast roars, the room shook stopping them in their tracks. They looked at the Beast surprised.

"Oh dear! Master!" exclaimed Cogsworth.

The Beast angrily slashes and growls at Sora and Donald, who leap out of the way. The Beast lets out another loud roar, and the fight ensues.

"Please, Master! Please! Compose yourself!" begged Cogsworth

Sora, Donald and Goofy got ready to protect themselves. Going against the Beast was harder as they thought. After several attempts Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth help the Beast regain his senses.

"Cogsworth...what happened?" asked Beast

"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah,

actually...mmm..." said Cogsworth worriedly.

"Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!" yelled Donald.

"I did what?" asked Beast surprised.

"Ah...you did!" agreed Cogsworth.

The Beast looks at the floor, saying nothing.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?" asked Sora trying to change the subject,

"Xaldin... that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain--and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth" explained Beast as he looked at his hands and claws sadly.

"Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?" said Goofy trying to see the positive side of things.

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" asked Beast

"Sure. We know you're good inside" commented Goofy.

"He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all...

Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to--"

"Belle!" exclaimed Beast

Beast sighs as the group looked at him.

"I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish" blamed the Beast

"She didn't say anything about that" replied Sora

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good" commented Beast

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly" mutters Cogsworth to Sora.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" asked Sora looking at Beast.

"But..."

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you" persuaded Sora.

The group proceeds to Belle's Room in the East Wing. Fighting heartless along the way. When they made it to the room. Belle nor was Andi there but the Wardrobe

"Master!" exclaimed the Wardrobe.

"Everybody's safe now" said Donald

"Wonderful! Thank you!" said Wardrobe.

"Where is Belle?" asked Beast.

"Why, she and Andi left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black" replied the Wardrobe.

"WHAT!? Why doesn't she do as she's told?" asked Beast frustrated.

"Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special" commented the Wardrobe.

"We'd better go find them!" said Sora.

They race to the Entrance Hall.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" said Belle.

"Belle! Where are you?" yelled Beast as he and the others looked around them.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" replied Belle

Beast and the others turned their heads and looked at the large doors that stood in the middle of the East and West wing.

Belle runs across the ballroom floor, as Sora and crew enter.

"Belle!" yelled Beast

"I'm all right!"

Belle runs to the balcony door and closes it before the Shadow Stalker floats down in front of it, trying to go after her and slamming Andi into the door. It turns around and changes targets as Andi falls to the ground. It floats up to the large candelabra and drops down into the floor. Waves of darkness emanate through the ballroom, poisoning it. Donald jumps into Goofy's arms to get off the floor and Sora looking down, jumping and backing away from the darkened floor. The Shadow Stalker jumps back out of the floor as the dark pool climbs up the ballroom pillars. It covers the intricate painting on the ceiling and mutates the chandelier.

Andi stands up with her Keyblade and looks at Sora and the others.

"Sora, watch out this one is stronger than the last one" warned Andi as she was ready to fight.

The Shadow Stalker vanishes and gives a wavy look to the background. Donald starts using Thundera.

"Beast!" yells Sora.

Using the Twin Howl, Stalwart Fang and Last Howl which didn't really work. The Shadow Stalker possessed the wall showing its chains and a huge lightning shooting out. Its face hops up in the wall and comes out. It vanishes again and floats up.

The black chandelier comes down with a big boom making shock waves which Andi and Sora dodged by jumping it was also possessed by the Shadow Stalker. Andi jumped on to the chandelier and lifted her Keyblade up and stabbed it as rays of lightning where turning around in circles and Sora, Beast, Donald and Goofy trying to avoid getting hit. Sora hit it and used his Keyblade to get the Shadow Stalker which it did as Andi jumped off quickly as the chandelier shoot back up to the ceiling.

It vanished again and went up to the pillars ready to possess the wall again. But Andi stopped it and it disappeared under ground. Sora felt the ground move and saw a mouth appear as it chewed him and spited him back out. Sora was flown up and spined himself then landed on his feet. The Shadow Stalker appeared again then vanishes to the other side of ballroom and possessed the pillars which one turned black.

There was a shot of lightning as all the pillars started to move and scratch the floor with lightning at the bottom. Andi attacked the black pillar a few times then used her Keyblade as the light was shaped as a star. It came out and Sora and Andi joined together.

"Let's go" said Andi

Sora and Andi do a high five and Sora uses his Keyblade as Andi goes in a fast speed and attacks the Shadow Stalker into a X. (I call this Star Flight.) It vanishes again possesses the wall again. Andi was struck by the lightning with Beast. Andi did a flip and landed on her feet. The Shadow Stalker disappeared again and floated up again.

As Andi misses it. The chandelier slammed again and she dodged this one again and saw Sora being hit. She head Goofy and Donald yell and guessed they were also hit. Andi jumped up on the Chandelier again and stabbed it. Sora and the others hit on the sides and were also hit by the Lightning. Andi jumped up pointing her back to the ceiling and used her Keyblade again. The Shadow Stalker vanished from the chandelier and Andi tried to block the chandelier from hitting her. Which she half succeeded. She jumped down as Sora hits the Shadow Stalker a few times and defeated it.

After a short battle, the Shadow Stalker spasms and covers itself in dark webs. The webs burst, revealing a Dark Thorn. It roars and Sora moves into action.

The Dark Thorn also vanished like the Shadow Stalker. I also made it easy for them to hit it than the floating ball. Andi and Sora joined up.

"Let's go" said Andi

And they both used Star Flight again. When it was over, the Dark Thorn landed in the middle. Sora jumped up on top of the Dark Thorn and jumped up to the chandelier and making the Dark thorn get shocked from the waves and spined it round with the Dark Thorn caught on it and being hit by the pillars. Making it fly and hit the wall. Sora pulled of the chandelier and the chandelier went up again. Andi went for an attack as Donald continued using Thundera. Sora joined up with Beast.

"Beast!"

They used the Twin Howl, Stalwart Fang and Last Howl making it hard for the Dark Thorn to dodge, block or attack. Sora and Andi hit a few times and also defeated it.

After a grueling battle with the monster, it roars and is obliterated. The ballroom returns to normal.

"We did it!" said Sora happy as he; Donald, Goofy and Andi did a victory stand.

"So you think" said Xaldin

The four look over at the door to the Entrance Hall and see Xaldin, still hooded.

"Xaldin!" growled Beast.

Sora and Beast run over to Xaldin, who disappears in a dark wave.

"Farewell"

They stop running. As they looked at the spot were Xaldin stood. Andi's Keyblade disappeared and crossed her arms almost pale and seemed to be thinking.

"What does he want here?" growled Beast.

"He must be with Organization XIII" replied Sora

Beast turned to Sora grunting.

"Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies" explained Sora

"That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it" said Goofy pointing at Beast.

Sora points at Goofy and nods.

"You're alright!" sighed Belle with relief as she walks back in from the balcony doors.

"Belle!" yelled Beast as he runs over to her. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and Cogsworth walk in.

"Belle... I-I'm sorry--I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you" said Beast looking slightly hurt.

Belle smiles, making Beast smile back.

"Forgive me" asked Beast

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit" replied Belle wagging her finger at him, who looks sheepish)

"I wish you could start trusting me" she said as she crosses her arms, Beast looks down.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short" said Lumiere watching Belle and Beast.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora as he, Andi, Donald and Goofy looked at him.

"Remember the rose?" asked Lumiere as he, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth and Chip turned toward them.

"From the Beast's room?" asked Donald

"Precisely. You see. If the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls..." said Cogsworth

"...the spell will be broken" finished Lumiere

"Really? You think he's gonna make it?" asked Sora looking at them with his back hands on his hips.

"We think so" replied Mrs. Potts as she rubs up against Chip)

"Yep, I think you're right" laughed Goofy.

"I HOPE you're right..." replied Sora looking at Belle and Beast again as he waves his arms.

Sora's Keyblade appears. The rose glass in Beast's room floats into the air. The Keyblade emits a bright light. Sora opens another gateway. Beast and Belle walk over to the group.

"What happened?" asked Beast

"The gate is open!" replied Donald as he points up and opens his arms.

"Do you have to go?" asked Belle

"Yeah" answered Sora

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" said Goofy.

The Beast looks at Belle, and then looks away.

"We'll see to it" replied Lumiere as he bowed.

"Take care, dears" said Mrs. Potts.

"You're welcome here anytime" replied Cogsworth

"If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization--anything at all--let us know!" said Sora

Belle and Beast nod.

"Okay, gotta go!" said Sora as he, Donald, Andi and Goofy wave

"Bye bye!" said Donald.

Andi looked at Belle and smiled nodding. Belle smiled back and nodded back. The four of them left the Castle as they went to the Castle gate. Andi deep in thought, Sora looked at her and stopped and watched her pass by him. He tilted his head alittle curious. Andi thought about what Xaldin said in the ballroom.

Flashback

Xaldin laughs as Andi and Belle ran in the ballroom. Andi turned and looked up. Andi got ready to fight and glared at him.

"Now what would Roxas say about this?" asked Xaldin.

Andi looked at Xaldin and lowered her Keyblade down alittle.

"Roxas" whispered Andi.

Xaldin laughed again and looked down at Andi. Andi looked down as Belle looked at her.

"No you're just playing with my head" snapped Andi glaring again.

Xaldin chuckled and shrugged shaking his head.

"Guess you'll learn the truth the hard way" said Xaldin.

He snapped his finger and appeared the Shadow Stalker.

"Andi..."

Andi snapped out of the flashback and looked at Sora. She looked sheepish and avoided eye contact as Sora walked up to her and looked at her.

"You ok?" asked Sora worriedly.

"Why do you ask?" asked Andi trying to smile.

"Because you're kinda pale"

Andi looked at Sora's eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around him and hide her face in his chest.

Donald and Goofy stopped and turned at them.

"Ah should we leave them alone?" asked Goofy.

Donald nodded and they continued to the Gummi Ship. Sora heard her crying softly. He frowned and looked down at her and hugged her and dug his face in her hair which smelled like pear butter. She pushed back alittle after a few minutes of crying and wiped her eyes looking at Sora. He smiled at her and gave her a nice bear hug.

"Come on" he said.

She smiled and the four leave Beast's Castle and they notice something odd about the Gummi Ship.

"Huh?" wondered Goofy.

"Hey, wait a minute... Is the ship moving all on its own?" asked Sora

"Yup! Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion" replied Goofy.

The ship docks in Hollow Bastion and they get off at the Borough...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Is Andi really finding the secrets about Roxas? And if she does will she believe it? And what's going on with Sora and Andi's friendship? And the ship moving itself?! Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. But now enjoy this chapter.


	22. Merlin's Call

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I wonder what's up?" thought Sora out loud.

They walk to Merlin's House and see the door is open. Several Soldiers

Heartless run out of it.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Donald

The Heartless disappear.

"C'mon!" ordered Sora

They run into the house and see Merlin on the floor. Merlin adjusts his glasses and stands up as Sora runs over to him.

"Well, now...took your time, did you?" said Merlin looking at them.

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" asked Goofy

"Yes, yes... But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless..." explained Merlin.

"So, what's up?" asked Sora

"Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District" said Merlin

A familiar book appears in Merlin's hand. He hands it to Donald. Andi looks at it. It looked like one of her childhood books she read as a child.

"Pooh's storybook!" said Sora excitedly.

"That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh,

Sora---that's why I summoned you. Of course Andi also knows him from her young childhood" said Merlin.

Sora looked at her but she seemed to turn her and almost trying to get her interest to something else.

"And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Oh! Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy" continued Merlin.

Merlin vanishes in a puff of smoke. Andi ran off to the bookshelves and skimmed her fingers across the books that meant interest her.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing" said Sora looking at the book.

"Wanna find out?" asked Donald

"Yeah!" replied Sora

Donald opens the book and holds it up.

"Sora..." said Goofy

"Cover for me, okay?" replied Sora

Sora enters the book.

"I wonder if Pooh's home" said Sora as he looked at Pooh's house.

He enters Pooh Bear's House, and sees Pooh sitting on a log. Pooh notices his entrance.

"Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" asked Sora

"Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would

you like to join me, Sora?" asked Pooh

"Sure, I'm game!" replied Sora

Pooh hops off the log, but somehow is caught mid-jump and everything freezes.

"Huh?"

Sora tries to touch Pooh and is thrown back out of the Hundred Acre Wood. He lands on the floor in Merlin's House. The book, which is now on a desk, closes.

"Sora! Hurry up!" yells Donald

"Donald?"

Sora runs outside to join his friends in mid-battle with the Heartless.

"Did ya bring the book, Sora?" asked Goofy.

Three Soldier Heartless run out of Merlin's House, one carrying the book.

"Hey!" yells Sora

"Give that back!" said Donald.

Andi looks and attacks the heartless with the book. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy fight the other Heartless, but the book's cover gets slashed in the process. Sora picks it up off the ground.

"Think its okay?" asked Sora.

"I don't know but I bet it would if you had brought the book in the first place" snapped Andi.

Sora glared at Andi, but didn't reply to her as he looked at the book.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right" said Goofy.

Andi crossed her arms almost in a pout and looked away from them.

"But what about Merlin?" asked Donald

"Well, I guess we could explain..." replied Goofy

"Great!" said Sora

Donald takes the book and holds it open again. Sora reenters and goes to Pooh's House. Pooh is still sitting on the log.

"Pooh!" greeted Sora as he runs over.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh" said Sora.

"And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see. I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know" replied Pooh.

Pooh hops off the log.

"Oh...sure"

Pooh begins to exercise, touching his toes and stretching his legs

"So...how's Piglet these days?" asked Sora.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises"

"Pooh? Hey! Pooh?"

Pooh doesn't notice Sora and says nothing.

"Something very weird is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Merlin about this" thought Sora out load.

Sora leaves the book.

"Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" asked Merlin

"Sorry about that..." apologized Sora

"How are things in there?" asked Merlin

"Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me. And not just me---all his other friends, too" explained Sora.

"I was afraid of that..."

Merlin walks over to the book and inspects it.

"I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole.

You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now" said Merlin.

"We will!" said Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Why should we? It was Sora's fault" snapped Andi.

"Andi?" said Merlin looking at her.

Andi sighed and rolled her eyes looking away from the wizard and her friends.

"Fine" mutters Andi.

"Good, good... Now, the book isn't all that's cherished... This is for you, Sora and Andi" said Merlin.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need" explained Merlin.

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?" asked Goofy.

"Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side!"

"Thanks, Merlin. We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages" said Sora.

Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Phantom Storm to a dark underworld, where above in the Olympus Coliseum.

Author's Notes: Very short chapter. Sorry guys I didn't have a lot of ideas on this chapter. So hopefully next chapter will be better. Oh and thank you everyone for faving and reviewing.


	23. Olympus Coliseum pt 1

Hercules has just defeated the Rock Titan)

Hercules has just defeated the Rock Titan as he throws him in the air and vanished. The crowd cheers and Hercules lifted his sword up to victory. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi walked through the Underworld.

"Huh?" said Sora looking around the Underworld.

"Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" asked Goofy

"It's that way!" replied Donald as he points to a set of stairs leading upward.

Andi looks at the stairs with her arms crossed and looked very upset. Sora just glared at her and shook his head and turns to look away and looks at the stairs.

"Oh... Guess we were a little off" replied Sora looking at Donald as they started walking to the stairs.

They hear a scream and see a woman running from a bunch of Rabid Dog

heartless. The woman falls and the Heartless are upon her.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Sora

Sora and the others run over, scaring the Heartless away. Sora offers to help her up.

"Thanks, but...I'm fine" said the women as she stands up. Sora pulling his hand away.

"And you're supposed to be?" asked the women crossing her arms.

"I'm Sora, he's Donald, Goofy and that's-"

"Andi" interrupting Sora.

"Anyway we came to see how Hercules is doing" said Sora ignoring Andi.

She looks at each of them in turn.

"You know Wonder boy?" asked the women.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" said Donald proudly.

"Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald" corrected Goofy.

"Looks like we have a friend in common" laughed the women.

"Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg" said the women.

"So how's Herc?" asked Sora

"Wonder boy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonder boy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news---special deliveries from Hades himself..." explained Meg.

"Hades!?" questioned Donald.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonder boy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..." said Meg worrying.

"Gawrsh... Sounds like you're more than just friends!" suggested Goofy

"Oh...uh, I mean..."

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him" said Sora.

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're

doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" said Meg

"Our lips are sealed!" said Sora smiling.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy starts to enter the Cave of the Dead.

"I'm not going" demanded Andi looking at the three.

Sora and the others turned at her. Sora walked up to her.

"Why not?" asked Sora slightly frustrated.

"Because I don't exactly say I would help people and I never agreed to this" replied Andi.

"This is our job" said Sora.

"No fighting Heartless and villains are our job, not making deals with them" snapped Andi.

"Fighting is not always the solution, I rather not fight" said Sora.

"Fine but I'm still not going!" said Andi.

Sora rolls his eyes and sighs looking at her.

"Why do you always have to be stubborn?" asked Sora.

"Why do you always have to be a goody-to-shoes?" asked Andi tilting her head towards her shoulder.

Sora growled with frustration, grabbing her wrist. She tries to pull her wrist away but the grip only got tighter.

"We need you ok? Trust me if I knew you were this stubborn and we didn't need you. I would have just let ya" snapped Sora.

Andi glared at him and just looked at him in the face. She got her arm away then walked past Donald and Goofy as they both looked at the two teenagers.

Andi put her head down slightly looking to the ground and holding her pendent. A little hurt as they entered Cave of the Dead. They see a cloaked man running through the cave.

"The Organization!" yells Donald

"Yeah" agreed Sora

They ran through the passage into the Inner Chamber to find the cloaked man still running but toward them this time. Andi looks at the hooded man from the corner of her eye as he passed her; Sora brings out his keyblade as the hooded man passes them.

"Run! Run away!" said the hooded cloaked man.

Sora turns his eyes toward the man as the hooded man eventually fades away in the dark portal. Sora, Donald and Goofy turned where the man ran.

"Okay...?" replied Sora tilting his head a little.

Hades is speaking with Pete in Hades' Chamber.

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise" said Hades

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?" asked Pete

Hades gets annoyed at Pete and slams his fists on the edges of his chair. Pete covers his head, while Pain and Panic hide behind him. Hades thinks for a second.

"Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior" replied Hades pointing his finger up looking away from Pete, Pain and Panic.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Valley of the Dead. Donald shivers.

"I'm scared too, Donald" agreed Goofy.

"Hades, come out!" ordered Sora.

They walk across the bridge and up the stairs fighting heartless along the way.

Pete, Hades, Pain, and Panic are looking into Hades' giant swirling vortex.

"By the by, uh... What's down there?" asked Pete

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys" replied Hades happily.

Pete starts to back away from Hades. Pain and Panic have already hidden behind a stone pillar.

"You don't say. Well... Maybe I should go" said Pete backing up.

Hades forms a ball of fire in each hand and tosses them into the abyss. There's a large explosion, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a figure emerges. Hades laughs.

"Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer---no strings---you'll be free as a bird" dealing Hades.

The man listens as he looks over to Pete, who is against the wall near Pain and Panic. Pete, still afraid and not knowing what else to do, simply waves at him.

"And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death!" said Hades.

The man smiles "This is my story. And you're not part of it" he replied as he raises his sword.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" yells Hades angrily.

"No wonder no one wants to die"

"You are FIRED!"

Hades turns red in a blaze and charges toward the man, who blocks with his sword. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi run in.

"Hades!" yells Donald

Hades gets distracted and his fire turns blue again. Andi looks around then at Hades.

"This is the Lord of the Underworld?" asked Andi like Hades was a joke.

"You again?" asked Hades looking them.

The man knocks Hades back.

"Fight!" says the man.

The man strikes Hades, who stops the sword with his hand, and throws the man back. Hades punches the man to the ground. He conjures two fireballs aiming at the fallen man. Sora runs between them and they dissipate.

"Get up!" said Sora

They try to fight Hades but every attack Sora and the others did didn't seem to hurt him.

"Something's wrong!" said Donald

"I feel kinda funny..."said Sora as he and the others felt tired and weak.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes---comes with the territory" replied Hades.

"You mean chicken!" snapped Andi.

"Oh we have a smart mouth do we?" said Hades

The two fireballs appear again and Hades charges the group. The man slices down with his sword, but Hades teleports in a puff of smoke.

"Go now!"

"But I've gotta talk to Hades!" explained Sora

"What was that?" asked Hades with his fingers in his ears.

Sora tries to charge, but the man stops him. Hades makes fireballs again as Donald and Goofy run out of the room. Andi looks back where Donald and Goofy left and looked at Sora and the man and followed Donald and Goofy.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go---now!" explained the man

The man pulls Sora, who doesn't budge. He leaves Sora, who eventually runs as Hades throws the fireballs at them. They leave the chamber and run down the stairs with great difficulty. Sora and Goofy close the gates and try to catch their breath.

"Is he gone?" asked Donald

"Don't count on it" replied the man

"Huh?" asked Sora.

Hades appears on their side of the door next to Sora.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Hades looking at the group.

They hurry to the exit, evading Hades and the Heartless he conjures. When they reach the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead, they catch their breath and collapsed on the floor.

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" asked Sora looking at the man.

The man shakes his head "No, I'm no hero... I'm just an..."

"Huh?"

"Auron" said the man

Sora and Goofy look at each other.

"My name"

"I'm Sora"

Donald jumps onto Sora's shoulders.

"Donald"

Goofy also jumps onto Sora's shoulders

"Goofy!"

Sora can't hold them up, so they fall in a pile.

"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian" said Auron

Sora pushes Donald and Goofy off him.

"Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks" replied Sora.

Sora starts to walk to the passageway. Auron slightly chuckles. Donald and look around and looked worried.

"Where's Andi?" asked Goofy.

"Huh?" said Sora turning toward them.

"Andi's not here" replied Donald.

"We lost sight of her when Hades chased us" explained Goofy.

Sora looks around and sees that Donald and Goofy were right. Sora goes to the door. Auron stops him, He looks at Auron.

"You can't help her now" replied Auron.

Pete meets with Hades. Andi tied up with her mouth covered and glaring at them.

"I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me" said Pete sitting on the table.

Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine" continued Pete as he jumped off the table.

Hades stops and turns around angrily, turning red.

"This is my underworld, you idiot!" yelled Hades as he turns red.

Pete jumps back.

"I'll handle this MYSELF!" said Hades as he walks up and looks at Andi. Hades slightly cools down and snaps his fingers. Hades' giant three-headed dog shows up in the window.

"Cerberus, go!" ordered Hades

The dog leaves in a hurry. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron run to the entrance of the Cave of the Dead.

"What? It's closed!" says Donald

Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to push apart the doors.

"Come on, open!" said Sora

Donald looks up and sees a keyhole chained to the door. The Keyblade appears in Sora's hand.

"Will that open it?" asked Auron

"Yeah. I think so" replied Sora

Sora starts to point the Keyblade at the lock, when they hear a roar and look behind them.

"Hurry!" said Auron.

Auron readies his sword. Cerberus jumps into the entranceway. Sora unlocks the door and the keyhole and chains vanish. Donald and Goofy open the doors as Cerberus runs up to them. Auron stops them by shoving his sword between one of the dog's teeth. He holds them there, until pulling the sword out and knocking them away. Sora runs to the door, but turns around and sees Auron fighting alone. Sora runs to the exit and stops.

"Uh..." said Donald

Sora looks at Auron then at the others.

"Sora wait!" yells Donald

Sora runs back into the fray. The dogs roar and Sora and Auron fights them. Cerberus jumps up and slams to the ground on his four feet. Auron attacks Cerberus several times, Sora joins in. One of the heads bit Sora and made him fly.

Sora spins in mid air with a back flip and attacks Cerberus again. Auron joins with Sora using Bushido, then does Shooting Star and Banishing Blade a few times and then they use Spiral. Cerberus starts shooting dark orbs and they fly around the room land on the ground trying to hit Sora or Auron. Sora jumps to dodge it and attacks Cerberus. Auron hits behind, Cerberus spins around fast hitting Sora in the process of attacking Auron.

Sora backs flipping mid air again as Auron attacks and blocks from the biting heads. Cerberus jumps and lands hitting Auron then jumps around while turning to Sora. Sora jumps and attacks the head. The heads went at him together he holds himself from being bit. The middle one goes to attack which Sora jumps and puts the Keyblade to his mouth from chopping. He then jumps in the air as the middle one went to bit and a static power was around Sora's body. Then falls down head first and hits Cerberus making him become unconscious as Auron and Sora attack and defeating Cerberus.

Cerberus, nearly beaten, struggles to stand.

"Come on!" yells Donald

Sora and Auron run through the gates, which start to close. Sora, Donald, and Goofy make faces at Cerberus, as it runs to the closing doors. Meg speaks to Hercules in the Coliseum Foyer.

"Come on, Wonder boy, play hooky for a day. For old time's sake?" asked Meg.

"They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down" replied Hercules tired.

Meg sighs, seeing his tired condition.

"Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" asked Hercules trying to not worry her.

Hercules flexes his biceps and waves goodbye to Meg.

"See ya!" he said as he leaves into the Coliseum to cheering crowds.

"Sora, don't let me down" whispers Meg.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand in the Underworld Entrance.

"Whew..." said Sora.

"Huh?"

"What happened to Auron?" asked Goofy.

"He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again and save Andi" replied Sora.

Donald and Goofy nod. Hades sits in his Chamber with Pete, Pain and Panic watching anxiously.

"Let me see if I got this right... These two brat's Keyblades works on any lock?" asked Hades

"That's right" answered Pete.

"Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool" replied Hades laughing.

"Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak" said Pete

Pete pounds his fist on the table making Pain and Panic jump. Andi glares at them as she listens.

"Problem. Zeus locked it tight" commented Hades.

Pete looks annoyed. Hades chuckles and Pete understands.

"Bingo... All we got to do is swipe one of these keys...and then reopen then Underdrome!" said Hades.

"Hate to tell ya, but these keys are kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover and smart mouth over there-"

Hades taps a finger on the arm of his chair.

"I think this calls for a woman's touch" interrupted Hades.

He snaps his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, a doll version of Meg appears in his hand. In the Foyer, Meg feels like she's being watched.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into the Coliseum Gates.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!" commented Goofy

They walk to the Lobby doors and see a tired Hercules walk out.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?" asked Hercules happily.

"Hey, Herc!" greeted Sora

"Hi!" waved Donald.

"Howdy there!"

Hercules walks down the steps closer to them. Meg appears in the doorway.

"You on another adventure?" asked Hercules.

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless" replied Sora

"Junior heroes, always busy!" commented Hercules as he and Sora lock hands.

"You know it!"

They enter the Coliseum Foyer.

"So, did you find those friends of yours?" asked Hercules.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg---meg-mega

trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?" asked Sora.

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse.

The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there" answered Hercules.

"Think we could use it?" asked Sora.

"Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you" offered Hercules.

"Thanks!" said Donald

"Real nice of you!" thanked Goofy.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I

have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?" suggested Hercules.

"Hey, good idea!" agreed Sora.

They enter the Coliseum and see Phil, who's not looking in their direction.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!" said Phil as he puts two fingers out.

Goofy is counting the words on his fingers. The three look at each other and laugh. Phil jumps around, and realizes who's laughing. He runs over to them.

"Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" greeted Phil

"Lookin' good, Phil" commented Sora.

"Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?" asked Phil looking at the boys.

They think it over for a second.

"Nope, you ain't got what it takes" replied Phil.

They're surprised at this. Sora scratches his head.

"So, what's up?" asked Phil

They tell him.

"Ha ha ha! You three are gonna take on Hades?" laughed Phil.

"What's so funny!?" yelled Donald.

"You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know---stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!" commented Phil.

Sora smashes pots and collects the orbs that come out of them.

"How was THAT?" asked Sora proudly.

"It ain't over yet, kid! There's more on the menu. You can relax once

you've finished ALL the training" replied Phil.

"No problem!"

"Now get ready for the real thing. If a big one appears, don't let it get away"

Sora smashes more pots and collects the orbs a little tired on this one. Hercules enters the Coliseum.

"Listen, I gotta take off for a bit" said Phil.

"Where to?" asked Sora curious

"None of your beeswax"

Phil leaves and the three look at Hercules.

"Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen" said Hercules really upset...

To Be Continued...

**************************

Author's Notes: hey Guys its three days left intill Halloween!!!! I am so excited!!! Well here is a new chapter on my new laptop. Hopefully I'll get to the Halloween Town chapter on Halloween Night. But hey we'll see how it goes. Enjoy this chapter.


	24. Olympus Coliseum pt 2 and Help Call

Hades's giant three-headed dog shows up in the window)

Chapter 24

"What!?" yelled Sora and Donald.

"By who?" asked Goofy.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy

in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices---a bunch of creatures in white" explained Hercules.

Donald looks at Goofy, who nods.

"Someone you know?" asked Hercules

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" asked Sora.

"Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?" asked Hercules.

They shake their heads.

"Oh, okay..." sighs Hercules and walks away from the group.

"What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" asked Hades as he appears and places a hand on Hercules's shoulder. He ducks away from Hades.

"You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?" said Hades as he turns around and turns his eyes toward Sora and the others.

"Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk!" said Sora as he gets tough.

Hades flicks Sora to the ground.

"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news:"

Hercules sneaks behind Hades for a punch.

"Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." said Hades as he teleports behind Herc.

"...went and got herself lost in the Underworld" explained Hades

"You mean you kidnapped her!" yelled Hercules as he turns to face Hades.

"Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?" replied Hades.

Hercules whistles and a brilliant winged horse flies over the Coliseum walls, landing next to Hercules. Hercules rubs the winged horse on the neck.

"Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay?" continued Hades.

Hercules is stopped from getting on Pegasus.

"You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen"

"Yeah, accidents you cause and where's Andi!" yells Sora from behind.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em? Oh and your girlfriend is fine, although she would make a good collection of the dead" replied Hades.

Sora glares at Hades.

"You're just a coward" yelled Hercules

Herc and Pegasus look angry. The horse flaps its wings and shakes its head.

"Ah well. Can't all be heroes"

Hades snaps his fingers and Andi appears on the ground tied with smoky like vines. They disappear and Andi coughs holding her throat. Sora, Donald and Goofy runs up to Andi.

Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Herc crosses his arms. Sora look sat Andi then walks up to Hercules.

"Can you handle this?" asked Hercules.

"You got it! We're heroes!" said Donald proudly beside Goofy and Andi.

"Junior heroes, Donald" corrected Goofy.

Donald shakes his head and glares at Goofy.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest" said Sora pointing at him and the group.

Hercules puts his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"I'm counting on you" replied Hercules.

Sora nods. Pegasus trots over. Hercules pets him

"You gotta find Meg!" said Hercules to Pegasus.

The horse nods and flaps his wings. It flies into the air and over the

Coliseum walls. Hercules sighs. Sora looks at Andi who was still holding her throat but ended the coughing. She looked up at from Sora's shadow on the ground. She let go of her neck and saw Sora's hand was extended to her. She looks at his hand then at his smiling face. She looked down and took his hand but didn't look at him. Sora's smile faded as he looked at Andi.

"Thanks" muttered Andi and then walked to the gates of the Underworld as Sora and the others followed behind.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Underworld Entrance and see Phil on the floor.

"Phil!" yelled Sora

"Ooh, ohh..." whined Phil standing up, as Sora and the gang run over.

"What happened?" asked Sora

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars" explained Phil.

"All dressed in black!?" said Donald.

"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone" muttered Sora.

"Where did he run off to?" asked Goofy.

"To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break" explained Phil.

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" replied Sora.

"You know someone!" exclaimed Phil.

Sora and Donald get out their weapons. Andi's Keyblade also appears in her hand.

"Oh, good one..." laughed Phil.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Underworld Caverns as Hercules does battle with the Hydra. He strikes it with his sword. It lifts his head high into the air after a chop from the sword on its head. It collapses to the ground on top of Hercules. Herc walks out from underneath it.

"Hercules! Hercules! Hercules!" cheered the crowd.

"Heh, thanks! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!" smiled Hercules waving at the crowd.

Hercules runs back to the Foyer. After fighting a few Heartless, the four enter The Lost Road. Sora works out the kink in his shoulder. Andi is sweating but tried to hide the tiredness in her. Donald and Goofy looked as tired and worn down a little as Andi felt.

"Man... This Underworld curse is really getting to me" said Sora

"We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!" agreed Goofy

They continue into the Atrium, where the find the hooded man, who turns around to face them.

"Huh? Ah! You!" said the hooded man as he takes off his hood.

"Wait a sec... Roxas?" he said

"Excuse me?" said Sora

"Roxas?" he repeated again

"Oh, it's no use" he said disappointed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sora putting his hands on his hips.

He pulls out a note. Andi looks at Sora and then at cloaked 19 years old.

"Let's see, here..."If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to

liberate his true disposition"... Right"

"Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." he muttered to himself as he put the note back in his cloak.

"You're bizarre..." insulted Sora.

The Cloaked figure takes out the Olympus Stone. Sora, Donald looked surprised. Andi just crosses her arms and looks at the cloaked figure.

"He's gotta be the thief!" suggested Goofy pointing at the cloaked figure.

"Now that's just plain rude!" replied Demyx

He holds the stone up and glows with light. He takes out his sitar and begins playing it. As Andi, Sora and Donald bring out their weapons and Goofy bringing out his shield.

"Dance, water! Dance!" yells the 19 year old

He conjures water clones and musical creatures. As they come close to Sora and the gang. Sora uses Wild Dance with the water musical creatures by spinning it over his head and attacking all the other Musical creatures and water clones. Andi and Sora team up and use Star Flight. As Andi lands she looks at the water clones.

"It didn't work" yelled Andi as she slashes on with her Keyblade.

Sora continued on his Wild Dance on the water creatures. As Andi blows her bangs out of her eyes and starts twirling her Keyblade around attacking the water switching hands when ever she needed to (It's called a Struggle Twirl). After a few minutes, Sora, Andi and the others defeats them all.

"Not bad, Roxas!" commented Demyx.

"Boy Demyx you're not really cut out for this job, I'm surprised you're in the Organization" replied a girl voice.

Demyx turns and sees to hooded girls one taller than the other.

"Xinda and Riaxson" muttered Demyx

Demyx turns to Sora and the gang holds his shoulder.

"Roxas, come back to us!" begged Demyx.

He vanishes. But the girl hooded figures stood there.

"Guy's a broken record" commented Sora as he puts his Keyblade on his shoulders.

"I would watch yourself, going against the Organization thirteen!" said the shorter one.

Andi only glared at her and walked in front of the gang. Sora and the others l0ooked at her surprised a little.

"Don't worry about us, what you should be worry about is yourselves" snapped Andi.

"Hmph tough talk for a smart mouth" commented the taller one.

Andi growled at them. Sora walked up and looked at Andi then back at the girls.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be or do we have to deal with you like you friend?" asked Sora glaring at them.

The girls laughed.

"Don't think this is the last time, you'll see us" said short one as they both vanish.

Andi glares and swipes her Keyblade through the air.

"Hey, look!" said Donald as he walks ahead of the gang.

Andi stops and turns at Donald. Donald picks up the Olympus Stone that Demyx had dropped. He gives it to Sora, who holds it up. They glow with light and feel their power return. Sora gets in a fighting position and looks at his hands. Andi stretches her arms over her head smiling.

"Let's go! Meg needs our help!" ordered Sora looking at his friends.

They enter The Lock, where they see a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it. Sora unlocks the gate and the rock vanishes. The pillar of energy behind the rock turns from black to light green.

"Meg!" quacked Donald.

"Almost there" muttered Sora.

"Sora wai-"

But Andi was too late. She sighed and followed the others in.

Sora and the gang enters the pillar of light and ends up in the Well of Captivity. Sora and the gang ready to battle. Hades is there with a chained up Meg.

"Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day" laughs Hades

Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Meg is distracted by something.

"Sora, behind you!" warned Meg.

Pete appears behind them with several Heartless. He laughs.

"What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo!" said Pete pretending to whine.

"Better think again!" replied Sora.

Pete looks to his Heartless and points to Sora's group.

"Charge!"

Hook Bat Heartless charge at Sora, who bats them away with his Keyblade.

"There's too many!" said Sora

"Let's go!" said Donald.

Sora breaks Meg's chains with the Keyblade. Hercules arrives and knocks Pete down with three bat hooks.

"Sorry I'm late" apologized Hercules.

He whistles. Pegasus flies in and hits Pete on the head as he tries to standing, knocking him over again. Hercules picks Meg up.

"Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum" ordered Hercules

Hercules places Meg on Pegasus's back.

"What about you?" asked Sora

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero" replied Hercules showing his muscle.

Herc pats Pegasus on the behind and he takes off with Meg. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi run to the pillar of light as Pete gets up.

"Now, wait a sec!" said Pete jogging.

Hercules blocks Pete. Pegasus flies out of the other side of the pillar of light back at The Lock.

"Sora...I won't leave him" refused Meg

"He'll be okay" persuaded Sora

"Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever" explained Meg.

"Then we'll go back him up" replied Sora hitting his chest with his fist.

"Get Meg outta here!" ordered Donald to Pegasus pointing the opposite direction.

Pegasus flies away. Sora returns to the Underdrome, where Pete has gathered even more Heartless. He and Hercules nod to each other. Fighting Pete is a piece of cake for them.

"This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" yells Pete as he leaves.

The cave begins to collapse and they run for the pillar of light.

"Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonder-breath is going down for good" said Hades

The four race to the Underworld Entrance.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time"

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades" replied Sora.

"Can it, key boy!"

"Then let me" said Hercules

Hercules takes a step forward.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades"

Andi chuckles under her breathe.

"Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that

Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ" replied Hades.

Hades vanishes in smoke, Andi glares at where Hades stood.

"Wait!" yells Sora.

"Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to" continued Hades

They run back to the Coliseum Gates.

"This can't be..." muttered Hercules as he fell to his knees.

A large rock almost hits Sora as he enters. The Hydra roars out the smoke and rubble. Phil, Meg, and Pegasus approach Hercules. Phil shakes him.

"Champ! You're safe!" commented Phil

"I failed..."

Hercules looks around to all the destruction. The great statues are sliced in half and the Coliseum is in ruins.

"It's not your fault!" said Meg

"I left everyone unprotected"

Herc slams the ground.

"Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout" upset Hercules.

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that" replied Phil

"Wonder boy..." whispered Meg.

"Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up" commented Sora kneeling down to Hercules.

"I'm some hero..." said Hercules.

The Hydra is running rampant. Meg heaves Herc over her shoulder and carries him away as the Hydra walks over the rubble of the Foyer into the courtyard.

"Herc needs help!" yells Donald.

Everyone gets ready for battle.

"Yeah!" agrees Sora

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" asked Phil

Phil does a series of fighting moves. Meg and Pegasus join them, the horse making its best fighting stance.

"We're in!" said Meg.

The Hydra roars again. Andi runs toward the Hydra and gets whipped by it's tail with the others. Once they regain balance. Sora charged for it. Something black came from the Hydra as it stared down at Sora. Black things started shooting up out of the ground everywhere. Making everyone scattering to dodge the attacks and the tail whipping. It brought its head down looking at the group giving Sora and Andi an advantage to attack it using Star Flight. The Hydra shot up and froze; Sora jumped and vanquishes the head.

"Hey Sora!" yelled Phil

Three Hydra heads popped from the ground. Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy attacked individual ones. Sora's head shot up and vanquish the head.

"Get on the Hydra's back" yelled Phil repeating it a few times.

Sora ran and jumped on the Hydra's back and Phil had a vase and throws it. Sora jumped and it the top of the vase making it slam on the Hydra's back. Stunning the popped heads. Andi and Sora attacked them and vanquish them. The Hydra pops more heads but not underground this time. The heads went to bit and caught Andi in the process. She hits it with her Keyblade and Sora and Andi join in using Star Flight again.

Heads came down to the look at the group it wasn't easy as the last time since black orbs popped out of the ground and started to attack. The Hydra's heads started biting again and the made dark shots in the air. Sora called Pegasus and they few and attacked the heads. He and Andi attacked it a few times intill Sora cuts off the heads of the Hydra. Sora relaxes.

"Humph" said Sora as he pushes his noise in victory.

Hercules's confidence is completely shot.

"I let you down. I'm just...no use" said Hercules.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted" replied Meg.

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest" agreed Sora.

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway" explained Goofy.

"Don't worry about Wonder boy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald,

Goofy, Andi, I owe you big time" said Meg.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it" replied Sora.

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" agreed Donald.

"When did you four make hero?" asked Meg resting her head on head and her elbow resting on her hand.

"Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road" avoided Sora.

"Okay. Don't be strangers" replied Meg crossing her arms, smiling.

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules" said Goofy.

"Yeah..."

"Phil?" quacked Donald.

"Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on" said Phil

"Well, time to go. Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone" said Sora.

Sora takes out the stone. Hercules weakly stands up. Before Hercules touches the stone, it glows brightly. Sora smiles at Goofy who nods. The Olympus Stone glows bright as Sora opens another gateway.

As Sora and the gang get in the Gummi ship and leave Olympus Coliseum. Andi sits in her usual place and stares out. What that Guy Demyx calling Sora: Roxas upset her. Sora looked at Andi and looked at Donald who nodded. He gets up and walks over to Andi and sits down cross legged on the ground smiling at her. Andi looked down and came down to the ground on her knees. She just looks at him closely. Sora tilts his head at her.

"What?" asked Sora

Andi snapped out of her gaze and looked away from Sora. Sora frowns and leans forward towards her.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Sora

"No" muttered Andi.

"Then what's wrong?" chuckled Sora.

Andi turns toward him and opens her mouth and then closing it with a sigh and looks down.

"It's nothing" she replied.

Sora thinks crossing his arms and then looks at her. She looked sad and confused as her eyes just seemed to watch his every move.

"You know. If something's bothering me. I would tell somebody about it" said Sora.

Andi stays quiet and he lifts her chin up. She looks at him and just looked in his same Roxas blue eyes. She puts her hand on his hand on her chin and pushed it off.

"The truth is, that book and that Demyx guy said brought back memories that I try to forget, but when I think I can run away from it. It hits me again" explained Andi.

"You can't run from it"

Andi just looks at him hoping he can help her.

"You just have to face it, fighting it and ignoring it doesn't make it leave. Your past will never leave you because it's held in your heart, good or bad" said Sora as he stands up.

"And I hope you will face it instead of letting it haunt you" Sora continued as he looked down behind him and walked back to drive the Gummi ship.

Andi just looks at him and then gazes out the window letting Sora's words sink in.

--------------

In the dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent stands looking out past large spinning cogs

"And where is everyone else?" asked Maleficent.

"Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with" replied Pete

"Matters"?" exclaimed Maleficent.

She turns around to face Pete.

"You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?"

"Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way---"

"Let those fools play their little game!" said Maleficent as she turns back around.

"But what about that runt with the Keyblade? He's been a real pain, too" whined Pete.

She turns around towards Pete

"Oh, has he? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's

happened during my absence"

Queen Minnie stands in the Library of Disney Castle as several brooms walk around doing chores.

"Oh...hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be" said Minnie

"Queen Minnie!" yells Chip

"It's horrible!" yelled Dale.

Chip and Dale run in as the Queen faces away from the books.

"Somethin's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" exclaimed Chip jumping up and down with Dale.

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!" finished Dale.

Chip and Dale lead Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the Queen is amazed at what she sees as she jogs further into the room. She frowns and looks at her folded hands sadly.

"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald... Goofy... Where are you?" yells Minnie desperate looking up...

To Be Continued...

********

Author's Notes: Great Cliff hanger huh? I doubt it. 2 more days' intill Halloween!!!! I'm excited although a little disappointed that I won't be working on Halloween Town than I expected. All well  Anyway I will write more chapters soon.


	25. Disney Castle and Timeless River pt 1

Chapter 25

Sora, Donald, and Goofy pilot their ship, ironically, to Disney Castle and dock in the Gummi Hangar.

"Wow!" said Andi looking around.

"This is your castle... Must be nice to be home, huh? Well..." said Sora.

Donald and Goofy look around nervously.

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right..." suggested Goofy.

"Yeah" agreed Donald crossing his arms.

Chip hops up onto the launch control ledge and jumps at seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Dale jumps up and bumps into Chip, knocking him onto the next ledge. They both jump in the air, then slide down the slanting ledge to the group.

Jumping Chip and Dale.

"You're back!" yells Chip.

"Move it! Let's go!" ordered Dale.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" squeaked Chip.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" ordered Dale.

Sora and the others look at each other and nodded. They walk through the exit and up the winding stairs into the courtyard looking around, and run to enter the door into the colonnade. Fighting loads of Heartless down the hall, they arrive in the Library and speak to Queen Minnie.

"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" greeted Donald saluting.

"You're here!" replied Minnie happily

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" asked Goofy as he gets in line with Donald and salutes too.

"Yes"

Sora and Andi walk up. Andi standing on the other side of Donald and Sora laying his hands on Goofy's shoulder and Donald's head who looks annoyed by this.

"Where's the King?" asked Sora

He takes his hand off Donald's head and looks at Minnie who just smiles at him. Donald looks at Sora and Andi. Donald pulls Sora's and Andi's ears.

"Excuse him. This is our friends, Sora and Andi" introduced Donald.

"Andi, your the new friend to help us and that I am pleased" continued Minnie smiling.

"And oh, Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man" commented Minnie.

Sora pushes his nose and smiles proudly. Andi just rolls her eyes shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"So, do you know where he is?" asked Sora.

She shakes her head and they sigh.

"Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?" asked Donald.

"Oh my... So those are the Heartless" said Minnie turning to her right side.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!" said Sora.

Minnie turns back to them smiling.

"I know I can count on you, Sora. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" asked Minnie

The four salute her. The Queen gasps, as they tilted there with confusion.

"I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" exclaimed Minnie.

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" said Sora pointing at Goofy smiling.

"The whole castle!?" asked Donald.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Andi.

"It's huge" replied Donald stretching his arms out.

"We just gotta split up, Donald" explained Goofy.

"I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on" replied Sora.

"No, Sora, you'll just get lost! And so will Andi!" replied Donald

"I would not!" said Andi crossing her arms.

"Okay. Then I'll stay with the Queen" agreed Sora.

"What about me?!" yells Andi.

Minnie giggles.

"Oh I guess you could come with us, just don't get yourself lost" replied Donald.

"Well thanks for the non-support, but I think I'll be fine" said Andi.

"Good"

"All righty then, see ya later!" said Goofy

Donald, Andi and Goofy leave the Library running out.

"Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?" asked Sora looking at Minnie.

"Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way" replied Minnie

They hurry back into the colonnade fighting heartless along the way as they reach the immense doors to the audience chamber, which are magically locked.

"Just one moment" explained Minnie.

Minnie turns to the door and holds up her hand.

"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room"

The magical barrier breaks apart and the room is unlocked. A small door appears through the larger one.

"Now then...shall we?" asked Minnie turning towards Sora.

They enter the large audience chamber, which is completely empty, until a horde of Bolt Tower Heartless float down from the ceiling.

"Not here, too!" exclaimed Minnie putting her hands up to her mouth.

"I got 'em" replied Sora with the Kingdom Key.

They race across the chamber, dodging the Heartless, reaching the throne. The Heartless are relentless.

"Come on, gimme a break!" whined Sora.

Minnie hurriedly searches and stops to reach beneath the arm of the throne and presses a button. There is a loud rumbling and the throne starts to move.

"Huh?"

The throne recedes with a flash of light and the Heartless are gone. The floor contains a set of stairs to a lower room.

"Whoa..." said Sora as he looks around the empty throne room.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there" explained Minnie as she walks down the stairs.

"The Cornerstone...of light?"

Sora follows the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone and sees the unbelievable mass of thorns surrounding the walls. A giant ball of swirling light stands in the middle of the room.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns...

They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..." stopped Minnie sadly as Donald, Goofy and Andi looked around them and Sora walking up and standing by the Queen.

A burst of green flames appears before the Queen and an image of Maleficent appears.

"Maleficent!" yelled Donald

"Who?" asked Andi.

"No way!" muttered Sora.

"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched

Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys! And the Keyblade holder's little smart mouth friend how sweet" replied Maleficent.

"What!? Now you're gonna deal with me!" Quacked Donald.

Donald leaps to attack but flies right through her.

"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient"

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?" asked Minnie

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always" commented Maleficent as she bows.

"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own.

However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness"

She touches the Cornerstone of Light, but it rejects her hand. Andi and Sora come out with Kingdom Key and Harsh Melody.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" ordered Minnie

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop...Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" replied Maleficent

She disappears and cackles evilly.

"What a hag" insulted Sora.

Andi nods and looks at Queen Minnie.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue" explained Minnie looking down.

"Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lots a stuff that ain't in any book!" suggested Goofy.

"Merlin the Wizard!" exclaimed Donald.

"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess.

Let's ask his advice!" agreed Minnie

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah. Let's go!" ordered Sora

They fly to Hollow Bastion and enter Merlin's House.

"Anybody home?" asked Sora

"Merlin!" yells Donald.

Andi plugging her ears.

"The castle's in danger!" finishes Goofy.

Merlin appears behind them.

"What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought---oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you" said Merlin.

Andi turned her head and jumped in fright and unplugged her ears.

"Really!?" asked Sora

Donald quacks and shakes his head fast.

"Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent! She's back!" yells Donald.

"Where? Inside the castle!?" asked Merlin worried.

"Yep! And Heartless, too" replied Goofy.

"Oh, dear..."

"Maleficent wants to take over the whole castle..." said Donald.

As Donald is talking, Merlin transports them all to the Hall of the

Cornerstone, where Minnie is waiting.

"There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger!

What!?" exclaimed Donald

Donald notices he's back in Disney Castle. He crosses his arms and looked very annoyed

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself" replied Merlin.

Merlin walks over to Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light.

"Mm-hmm...interesting..."

"What's happening, Merlin?" asked Minnie

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious"

He wizard clears his throat. He waves his arms and a door appears.

"What's that?" asked Sora

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain"

"Oh boy!" said Donald.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" said Goofy.

"Then we should go get him!" said Sora walking to open the door

Sora walks over to the door and places his hand on the handles.

"Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do---lock it with your Keyblade" explained Merlin.

"Got it" replied Sora as he nods his head.

"You can count on us!" finished Donald putting his hand to his heart.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" warned Merlin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads and lady!"

Sora opens the door after a small struggle and walks in. On the other side, the door jumps around making several honks and whistles, before spitting the four out onto the ground. Goofy shakes his head.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" exclaimed Goofy.

Sora walks over to it

"What's going on? Everything's black and white" explained Sora

Andi looked at them and saw Sora was in his old cloths the first time Andi saw him. Donald looked like he was wearing a sailor outfit and Goofy wore a fest and his same hat as before. Andi looked down and saw she was wearing her strapless short tank top with a star in the middle and plain baggy cargo pants, white gloves like everyone else and her shoes were also plain and big. She held her hair and saw it wasn't highlighted anymore but still in a ponytail.

"Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh..."

"Deja vu?" interrupted Goofy.

"Yeah, that's it!" replied Donald.

"Really? Have you been here before?" asked Sora.

Captain Pete walks behind Sora in the direction of the Pier, but stops when he sees the four.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" asked Captain Pete.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi all point to Captain Pete.

"Why I oughta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" said Captain Pete putting his fists down.

He walks off to the Pier.

"Well, there's our villain" said Sora.

Andi, Donald and Goofy nod and they enter the Pier. Captain Pete is standing on the dock.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?" asked Captain Pete.

"More than one!" answered Sora.

"Them's fighting words!" replied Captain Pete.

They hear a boat whistle.

"Huh?"

He starts walking toward Cornerstone Hill, when Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi block his way.

"Not so fast!" said Sora

"Yeah!" agreed Donald.

"What's that for?" asked Captain Pete

Andi and Sora change there key chains, Harsh Melody forms into Hidden Dragon and Kingdom Key forms to Hero's crest, Andi smirks.

They fight Captain Pete, who ends up sitting on the ground.

"What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?" asked Captain Pete looking at the group.

"Cut the act" replied Sora

They hear the boat whistle again.

"Whoa!" said Captain Pete

He stands up too quickly and his back cracks. He falls over again.

"Ooh, ow!"

"You know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here. Are you sure you're

Pete?" asked Goofy.

"Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?" replied Captain Pete as he waves his fist and his back cracks again.

"So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

"Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake" said Goofy looking at Sora, Andi and Donald.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless" replied Sora.

"I don't know, he's still suspicious if you ask me" said Andi.

"Yeah, but look at him" answered Sora as the group turn to look at Captain Pete.

"Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete" apologized Goofy.

Captain Pete stands up; Andi crosses her arms and seems deep in thought about this.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat" ordered Captain Pete.

"Y-yes sir!" replied Sora

His back cracks again.

"Ooh, my achin' back" whined Captain Pete as he falls over again and the four run up to him.

The four finally walk back to Cornerstone Hill after dealing with Captain Pete's back.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy"

"Aw, that would be too easy" said Donald.

"C'mon, fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat" said Goofy.

"I guess we DID say we would..." replied Sora.

"Hey, we've got a door to find!" reminded Donald.

"Oh, yeah!" said Sora.

"I don't see any doors" said Donald looking around.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Sora.

An odd window with a curtain floats in midair nearby. They walk over to it.

"I can't see a thing..." said Sora.

Donald pulls the drawstring on the side and opens the curtains. They see a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one. The doors open and the Heartless enter, another door bouncing in the background. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi are thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" said Goofy.

Sora walks over to it.

"What's going on? Everything's black and white" asked Sora looking around.

"Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh..."

"Deja vu?" finished Goofy

"Yeah, that's it!" agreed Donald.

"Really? Have you been here before?" asked Sora.

The video ends with a flash and the curtains shutting.

"What was that?" asked Sora

"Heartless goin' out..." replied Goofy.

"...and us, coming in" finished Donald.

"What does it mean?" asked Sora scratching his head.

Donald pulls the drawstring again, but nothing happens. They see the four doors the Heartless had gone through.

"Let's get rid of those Heartless!" said Sora

"Then what'll we do?" asked Goofy.

"We'll worry about that later!" replied Sora.

"But guys shouldn't we make a plan...first?" asked Andi as the boys started running to the windows, Andi sighed and followed.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi enter a door with a construction building symbol on it and arrive at a Building Site.

"What're they building?" asked Sora.

"Look out!" warned Goofy.

A Hammer Frame Heartless falls from a beam above. Mickey swings down on a rope and knocks the Heartless away.

"The King!" exclaimed Donald.

Mickey waves to them from a beam up above.

"Gee, he seems kinda different somehow..." said Goofy.

They see several more Hammer Frame Heartless on the top beams.

"Heartless! I knew it! You really saved the day!" said Sora waving at the King.

The Heartless fall down to their platform.

"Now, let's get those Heartless!" ordered Sora.

They manage to defeat the Heartless before the scaffolding falls.

"How'd you like that?" asked Sora cocky.

Mickey ran over to Sora, shook his hand, waved, and ran off.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Goofy.

Another curtain window was hanging on the corner of the scaffolding. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see Maleficent in the dark tower in Hollow Bastion talking to Pete.

"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away.

Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" scalded Maleficent.

She begins to walk away.

"Useless imbecile..." muttered Maleficent.

She leaves.

"But-but...but I..." stuttered Pete

Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill.

"What---?" questioned Sora.

"Somebody sure was angry" said Goofy.

"I don't understand" said Donald.

"Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first. This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check" replied Sora.

"Here we go again" muttered Andi smiling.

They enter a door with a symbol of someone being tied down. They step into a town called Lilliput which is slightly too small.

"What!?" exclaimed Donald looking around.

"The town's shrunk!" said Sora

"Or do ya think maybe we got bigger?" asked Goofy.

They see a tall tower with cannons sticking out of it.

"Hey! Look at the toy cannons!" said Sora excitedly.

They walk over to the tower and see Mickey jumping up and down.

"What's he saying?" asked Sora

Andi tilted her head confused. Several Aeroplane Heartless flies into the sky.

"Hey! There're Heartless!" yelled Sora.

They defeat the giant heartless while protecting the town.

"Man, that was weird!" commented Sora.

Mickey runs over to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs away again.

"Look, Sora! Over there!" yelled Goofy.

They see yet another curtained window. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see a video of Pete.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I

mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless...Why, when I was startin' out..." said Pete to himself.

Pete looks down.

"Oh...I miss those good ol' days...What I wouldn't give to go back in time..." sniffed Pete

"What I wouldn't give..."

A white door appears behind Pete and he turns around.

"Huh?"

Pete walks closer to the door and opens it. Bright light pours out of it.

"Hey! I think that's my..."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill.

"A door?" questioned Sora.

"It looks familiar..." replied Donald.

"Yup---it's the door Merlin magic'd up!" said Goofy

"So it should come straight here, right?" asked Sora

"Sure! I think..." replied goofy.

"If not, there will be another way to close the door" said Andi

"Yeah, let's check it out!" replied Sora....

To Be Continued....

***************

Author's Notes: I want to thank you all for supporting me writing this fic. Your half of the reason why I write and post my stories on here. If it weren't for you when I got flamed, I think I would have just probably stopped posting this story on Fan fiction or I meant have still gone. But I think it's all because of you. Thank You! ^_^ More Chapters up soon.


	26. Disney Castle and Timeless River pt 2

They enter a door with a fire symbol on it and find a burning building wobbling around in mayhem. They hear fire engine sirens.

"Fire!" yells Sora

"Really?" asked Andi sarcastic.

Mickey runs out and tries to protect the building from more flames.

"C'mon, he needs our help!" said Sora.

"Majesty!" exclaimed Donald.

Mickey runs off and two flames come hopping to the burning building, as that happens. Heartless started to appear. Andi and Sora and the others summoned there weapons. They defeat the Heartless with huge difficulty, while protecting the burning building. The flames inside die down and the building stops moving. Mickey runs to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs off again

"Well, that takes care of that!" said Sora

"Yeah, you say that when you haven't been road kill several times" said Andi whipping the dust of her pants.

Sora rolled his eyes and sighed almost annoyed. He also crossed his arms.

"Hey!" yelled Goofy

They see another curtained window. Donald pulls on the drawstring and they see Pete speaking with Maleficent in front of the door.

"Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past!" said Maleficent very interested.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!" explained Pete

"Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!" snapped Maleficent looking at Pete.

"Okay"

"Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself" explained Maleficent.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do?" asked Pete.

"Patience, my dear..." replied Maleficent.

She looks back at the open door.

"What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light...

Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools---but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care..." said Maleficent

Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy leave the Scene of the Fire.

"Maleficent!" exclaimed Donald.

"She must have known all along!" growled Sora.

"Let's see...if that door's connected to the past..." said Goofy.

"No, no, no! It comes here" said Donald

"Huh?" asked Sora

"Then that means we're in the past!" proclaimed Goofy.

"Wow. If we're in the past..." replied Sora crossing his arms.

"...we can change the future!" declared Donald.

"Hold on, fellas! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!" said Goofy.

"Aw, I was only joking" replied Donald.

"Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So...what are we gonna do?" asked Sora putting his hands behind his head.

"Doors, bad guys... Gawrsh, my brain hurts!" complained Goofy.

"Everything hurts" muttered Andi holding her head.

"Well, we know we're on the right track!" said Donald

They enter a door with a symbol of a house on it and find a large black hole in the middle of a living room. It starts pulling in much of the furniture. Mickey runs in and tries to find a way to stop it from completely overtaking his house.

"C'mon! He needs our help!" said Sora.

Rapid Thruster Heartless appear and Mickey runs away. They protect the furniture as the defeat the Heartless. Mickey shakes Sora's hand, waves, and runs away again.

"Whew!" sighed Sora whipping his forehead.

"Huh?"

They see another curtained window floating in front of the fireplace. Donald pulls on its drawstring and they see Maleficent and Pete again.

"Listen well" snapped Maleficent.

Pete nods.

"On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!" explained Maleficent.

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" questioned Pete looking at the door.

"Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle" replied Maleficent.

"Oh"

"You know what must be done?" said Maleficent.

"Uh..."

Pete looks back at Maleficent.

"Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!" threatened Maleficent.

She turns to leave.

"Don't fail her again...let's see..." muttered Pete to himself.

Pete's ears perk up.

"That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He laughs

"But first... I gotta go get my old boat back"

He opens the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back at Cornerstone Hill.

"It was Pete after all!" said Sora

"Why, he tricked us!" exclaimed Donald.

"Well duh, you really didn't think he was good did you?" replied Andi looking at Donald and Sora.

Donald and Sora look at each other than at Andi. Andi smacked her head.

"Still, something doesn't seem right" said Goofy thinking.

"Hmm...The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy..." said Sora deep in thought, crossing his arms and looking down.

Donald sees Pete near the sign to the Waterway.

"Look!" yelled Donald pointing at Pete

Pete laughs.

"Now that castle's as good as ours!" said Pete

Pete runs to the Waterway.

"That's the Pete we know!" said Sora

"Yeah" agreed Andi crossing her arms.

"Bad, bad, bad!" muttered Donald

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Goofy.

They see that something important is missing.

"The Cornerstone's gone!" yelled Sora

"But how? How did he pass us without seeing it?" asked Andi surprised.

"He could of done it when we where busy helping Mickey" replied Sora.

"But that still means..." said Donald

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!" finished Goofy.

Captain Pete runs through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway, exuasted.

"Hey, hold it right there!" ordered Sora.

"No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat!" replied Captain Pete.

"Yeah! It was you!" replied Donald.

Captain Pete pointing to himself

"Right, me!"

"No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!" replied Captain Pete realizing what he said.

The Captain saunters to the Waterway.

"Aw, which is it!?" asked Sora outing his hands on his head, shaking it.

They follow both Petes into the Waterway, where they're fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft it's tugging behind.

"Waaaait!" yelled Captain Pete.

"Shuddup!" replied Pete

Pete shoves the Captain away.

"Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!"

Pete punches Captain Pete, who goes flying.

"The Cornerstone!" exclaimed Donald.

Pete jumps onto the cage.

"After him!" ordered Sora.

The steamboat begins to float down the river, blowing smoke out of its stacks. Pete salutes them and laughs.

"You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to!" replied Pete.

Sora and Andi readies their Keyblades.

"Later, losers!" called Pete

Pete sends tons of garbage flying towards Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy.

"I'll show you!"

As Pete throws the garbage, Andi dodges the first one and spins her Harsh Melody around to block the next one. Sora takes the third one and hits it and the garbage gets thrown back to hit Pete.

"Nice shot" commented Andi

"Thanks" replied Sora smiling.

More trash appear and Andi makes her Keyblade almost like a base ball bat and hits it hard. It hits Pete making his unconscious the boat spins back to the edge for Sora and Andi to reach the cage. A hook came from the boat. Sora grabbed as it turned towards the cage. As Donald hits the cage with Thundera. Andi hits it at the other edge with Goofy's help. When unconscious Pete woke up the boat went back to it's original course again.

Pete laughed.

Andi glared as more trash came, Unable to hit the first one she dodged it as Sora smacked it with his Keyblade, hitting Pete again. The second piece of trash came again and Andi smacked it and missed. Andi growled as Sora hit the third one and hit Pete making him go unconscious again and the boat comes back to the edge again. Sora gets on the hook again and hits the cage as the others did the cage.

They manage to break open the cage and spill Pete into the water.

"Oooh, I can't take anymore..." whined Pete.

"Yes!" said Sora happily.

Pete surfaces right next to the raft.

"You'll pay for this!" said Pete shaking his fist.

The raft hits him and he's knocked underwater. The steamboat stops moving. Making almost a broke bell rattling.

"It's the Cornerstone!" said Donald

Pete climbs out of the water and shakes it off. He looks back to the boat, then sighs and runs to the Wharf.

"Donald, we'll come back for it later!" said Sora

"Pete's headin' for the doorway!" finished Goofy.

"You guys go ahead, I caught up with you guys later" said Andi running.

"Andi!" yelled Sora.

"Sora!" yelled Goofy.

Sora looks at where Andi disappeared and the heads off.

They run to the Wharf and find Pete in a fight against Captain Pete. Pete punches the captain, who's knocked to ground, grabbing his face

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" whined Captain Pete

"Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" insulted Pete

"Then try us!" Sora challenged.

Captain Pete blasts through Donald and Goofy, heading straight for Pete. Captain Pete lunges for Pete but gets smacked back away as Sora ran up and smacked Pete with his Keyblade a few times. Pete backs up and throws something at them, Sora dodges as it hits Donald. Sora smacks at him again. Pete goes to punch and hits Sora backing him fly back and do a backflip to run at Pete again.

"How about a change" said Pete as he moves to the side and the curtains come down reviling his face and the coming up again finding themselves in the fire symbol of the burning building which the saved earlier.

Pete seemed get more advantage here as he punches Sora and his friends away. Captain Pete was able to get a double punch but was pushed back for the third one. Sora and Donald gained up at him making Pete lean down to protect himself. The scene changes again in Mickey Mouse's home where the black hole was sucking up finiture. Pete laughs and Sora runs toward him but gets hit my Captain Pete's spin and misses Pete. Sora gets up again and smacks Pete intill he changed the scene again were the small town scene.

"You quiet yet?" chuckled Pete

"No" replied Sora as he attacks again making Pete do another scene change. The get to the building scene as the floor shook around. Goofy, Donald, Sora, Captain Pete and Pete started to lose their balance. Sora jumped as Pete was thrown up by the floor and was defeated by Sora's last hit.

Pete falls back on the ground.

"It serves ya right!" said Captain Pete

Pete stands up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

He huffs away, stops, and holds out his arms. The door appears in the air and falls to the ground. Andi appears too and lands on the ground. Pete sees her and dodges her Keyblade.

"The door!" yelled Donald.

Pete opens the door to leave.

"Yeah...Annnd stay out!" yells Captain Pete

"Sora!" called Donald.

"Yeah, I know!" replied Sora.

Sora runs to the closed door and locks it with the Keyblade. The other door disappears.

"Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" asked Captain Pete crossing his arms and his hand on his chin looking at Sora and the others.

"Hello? That creep was you from the future!" replied Sora as Goofy and Andi covers Sora's mouth before the last three words.

"Sora, that's a secret!" said Goofy.

"Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble" apologized Captain Pete.

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" answered Donald

Sora, Andi and Goofy chuckle.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways"

"Oh and here something for you, I found it that creep dropped it as he was running off" said Captain Pete as he gave Sora the Monochrome keychain. Sora nods and puts it in his pocket.

The steamboat charges down the Timeless River towing the Cornerstone of Light with Sora at the helm. Donald jumps to blow the whistle, Andi sitting on the edge and her bare feet in the water, Goofy looking at the sencery and Mickey lazily taps his foot at the back of the raft. They return the Cornerstone of Light to the hill. Sora sighs whipping his forehead.

"I betcha the castle's safe now" said Goofy

"Guess we should head back" replied Sora.

"Wait! As long as we're here..." suggested Donald

"Donald!" yelled Sora, Andi and Goofy

"Huh? What? No, no, no!" yells Donald.

Sora and Goofy grab Donald and drag him to the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me go! Let me GO!"

They swing and toss Donald into the doorway back to Disney Castle and walk in themselves. Andi looks her last time here and walks out behind the others. The door shuts for the last time. The Hall of the Cornerstone has become white again and the thorns shine with a bright light and vanish.

"The thorns have disappeared!" proclaimed Queen Minnie.

"By george! The lads have accomplished their mission" said Merlin.

"Hooray!" yells Chip

"Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!" said Dale.

Donald falls out of the door into the room, followed by Sora, Andi and Goofy all back to normal.

"Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" thanked Queen Minnie.

"Good work, you guys!" coplmented Chip and Dale.

"Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" said Merlin.

"Of course not!" answered Donald.

Sora and Goofy giggle. Daisy Duck peeks into the room, Andi just crosses her arms.

"Daisy!" called Donald

Daisy walks in

"Daisy, I'm back!"

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart" replied Goofy.

"Really..." said Sora putting his hands behind his head.

Andi walks to the exit without a word and sat on the stairs, listening quietly.

Daisy turns on Donald.

"WHAT!?!?" quacked Donald.

"Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" said Daisy

"But Daisy...I..." said Donald trying to explain.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while"

Donald looks to Sora and Goofy for help, Sora looks away.

"Sora!" said Donald

Donald looks over at the door, and snickers.

"Donald!" said Merlin.

"Just be a minute..." bowed Donald

He runs to the door.

"Going somewhere?" asked Daisy catching him by the tail.

"Of course not!"

He loosens Daisy's grip and falls as Donald runs away.

"Donald!" yells Daisy

Daisy chases him around the room, while everyone else has a nice laugh.

"Oh, look!" said Queen Minnie

They stop to see that Sora's Keyblade is glowing, as is the Cornerstone of Light. Sora opens another gate.

"Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer" said Sora.

"How much longer?" asked Daisy crossing her arms.

"Um, well..."

"I'll be back soon, Daisy!" promised Donald.

Daisy uncrossed her arms and folded her hands.

"Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return" said Goofy as Sora joins him.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!" said Sora

"I will! Oh I almost forgot to give you this, it was in the library" said Minnie as she gives Sora a book page.

"It's one of Pooh's pages!" smiled Sora.

"Thanks"

Minnie smiled

"See you soon!" said Chip and Dale.

"Think wisely!" said Merlin.

Sora, Donald and Goofy leave and find Andi at the stairs leaning against the wall, she saw them and turned and ran out almost in a hurry to go somewhere.

"What's wrong with Andi?" asked Goofy.

"I don't, but she has been acting weird lately again" replied Sora as the all walked out of the castle and found Andi already sitting down looking at the window like she always did whenever they leave. Sora sighed and started up the gummi ship to leave. Andi watches as the world gets smaller and smaller.

'How did she know already about me? And the person I saw at Timeless River, could it have really been her the whole time?'

Andi flashes back to where they beat Pete before he ran off. There was Roxas in a organization cloak.

"Donald, we'll come back for it later!" said Sora

"Pete's headin' for the doorway!" finished Goofy.

"You guys go ahead, I caught up with you guys later" said Andi running.

"Andi!" yelled Sora.

Andi ran to Roxas, who was going to the where the castle door was to leave Timeless River. When she got there she looked around and saw a girl standing there with a Organization cloak, she had red hair with green streaks and amber eyes. She looked a lot like Andi, but different hair and eye color. She smirked, she flashed as Roxas then back to herself again. Andi quickly knew she was tricked. She sent out her Keyblade, but the girl just put her hood on and ran out to the castle. Before Andi could follow it was closed. Andi stopped and growled. She turned her head to where she knew where she was needed. She looked at the door last time and ran back.

'No, it was her. But why?'

At night after a storm, a mermaid named Ariel swims to the surface. She jumps in and out of the water before gazing upwards at the moon.

"Ah, the night sky is so beautiful right after a storm..." said Ariel.

Some driftwood floats in front of her and she sees a man resting halfway in the water a few feet away. She gasps and swims to save him. After successfully bringing him to shore, she admires him, as he's a human.

"What would I give to live where you are...What would I pay to stay here beside you...What would I do to see you smiling at me...Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun... Just you and me, and I could be part of your world..." sung Ariel.

She brushes her hand against his cheek and he slightly opens his eyes before she finishes singing. She noticed his regaining consciousness and quickly swims back into the water. The man drifts away again. Later, he wakes up and stands up

"The girl who rescued me...Her voice..." he said

Two moray eels watch in the water….

To Be Continued…..

*********

Author's Notes: Sorry it took my forever to finish this chapter, I was so busy on Thanksgiving week through December and I was sort a in a writer's block. Sorry guys, the next chapter though should be up soon when I get a chance to do it. Thank you for your patience


	27. Progress on fixing this fic

Hey Guys sorry that you have to wait. but I've been fixing a lot of the chapters right now, and I'm writing a fic on Summer in Twilight Town which if you read KH: Fading Star you would know this story was coming up and it begins in the middle of the first six chapters and the offical KH story. I will get back on this I promise as I'm writing this story and these chapters I will write and finish this fic.


	28. Want me to finish this story or Not?

Hey guys,

So I know you've been waiting for a while for me to update a new chapter. Well I wanted to know what you guys wanted since you guys have kept me a long for a while. So I have a new story called Hearts of Fate, This was the original story that I had to introduce Andi without KH2 being involved. So I am giving you a chose to either wanting me to finish this or start all new with my new story please comment or pm me.


End file.
